A New Enemy
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: How did I get into this situation? Just last week I was strolling through the park, completly care free. Now here I'am battling demons with cheezy pick up lines and girly dresses. The worst part? I'm starting to get used to it. {Being Rewritten}
1. Chapter 1: Symptoms

**A NEW ENEMY**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**I made this inhumanly fast. **

**First story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Symptoms<p>

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. The one place no one wants to be…and I'm there. Yup, you guessed it. School. It's Friday and the last class of the day. I find it odd that it's the longest 45 minutes of my life. To make it worse, it's study hall.

"I FOUND SNOW!" came a loud and obnoxious voice next to me. Guess it's that time of the day again…

I turned my head to look out the window at a grinning fox. Now, I know what you're thinking. Don't freak out…because I know I did…

This red-haired fur ball who stalks me around all the time is named Sora. Ever since I entered school and tripped on his tail, I could hear him talk. No, I have never embarrassed myself by talking to him in public, because I'm smart enough to know I'm the only one that can understand him.

The only problem is, I don't know how I can. Neither does he, but I don't think he cares.

"Done with school yet, snow? Can we play yet, Snow? Please, Snow! I'm so lonely!" He whined. The reason why he nicknamed me snow still remains a mystery…maybe it's because of my waist length white hair?

I sighed in annoyance at his whimpering. Hard to believe I put up with this nut head. Maybe it's because our life stories are similar? We're both orphans, and I just managed to find enough money to attend one last year of school…then I don't know what comes next…as far as living conditions go…

I don't have one.

Sad, I know. I hardly sleep because I'm always wandering the streets with Sora, or taking a nap on a bench with him guarding. At least it gives me time to do my homework…yeah my life sucks.

It doesn't help that my cold and impolite nature got me the impression of popularity. Everyone's always like 'here she comes!' or 'it's her! She's so popular!' and it makes me sick.

I have O friends other than the people who randomly talk to me and squeal at my monotone answers. Luckily, I'm a part of a few sports clubs that take up my time, much to Sora's aggravation.

"Snow! I'm bored, Snow! Play with me, Snow!" my grip on my pencil tightened as I pretended to ignore the annoying pest just 4 feet away. Not that I'm trying to preserve my popularity by not snapping at the fox, but I really hate yelling.

DING DONG DIING DOOOONG

"AH! It's play time, Snow! Kick ball time! Run time! Hurry so we can play later!" I couldn't help but smirk at his impatience. He knows very well that I attend some of the clubs at my school, but his memory has a habit of forgeting which. I guess i have to remind him.

I mouthed 'track' to Sora and he grinned widely. "Yay! Run time! I'll watch, you run! Go, Snow! Don't be late!"

There are only a few select sports I play: Track, soccer, and winter sports. With winter sports, it pretty much means everything from skiing to snowboarding, which is my favorite sport of all time.

I slowly walked out onto the long track that circled around the ice rink. You might think I like ice skating or hockey, but I honestly don't like that gracefulness and brutality. It's not my thing.

"Alright runners, take your place and line up! Fresh run today, no competing or tripping. The nurse has her hands full already with the basketball players." The coach hollered, earning a bunch of snickers from the small crowd of students at the starting line. I just kept on my normal straight face.

The gun shot, signaling the start of the race. And like normal, I outran everyone. It's not like I try my hardest to be the best runner in the world. I just tried track one day and I found I can sprint for hours without a break. It actually felt good to run, the wind against my face and letting my hair flow behind me. It made me feel…free.

"Wow, there she goes again!" I heard from behind. Great, more admirers.

"She's so cool! Look how fast she is!" Since when did running make me cool? I swear some people have stupid logic.

"KYAAAAA~! IT'S VANILLA!" I grumbled as I passed my personal fan club sitting on the bleachers. They stalk me around school all the time screaming like they are at a concert. For some reason, it only increases my popularity.

Yes, my name is Vanilla. Don't mock it, because it could be a lot worse.

"Vanilla! Wait up!" I slowed down a bit to let the girl who called me catch up. She was average height with long grey hair. Her name was…Mai? I'm not really good with names.

"Do you want to come with me and some of the other girls from our class? We're going to have a sleep over tonight." What In the name of sanity is a 'sleep over'?

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." Was all I said. She frowned, but nodded.

"Right, you must be with all the clubs you go to and stuff. Sorry for bothering you, bye!" and with that she skipped away. Honestly, that's the 5th time someone's asked me to come to a special event or something. My answers are always the same, but they apparently don't grasp it. I don't even know these people!

It's a sad thing too that a lot of the things they ask me, I can't understand. It's not my fault; I'm just a little…behind…

The worst is when a guy asks me to meet up with him. I can never understand why his face gets so red and what he means by 'a date'. So, like everyone else, I decline his offer. Now some people are saying I'm 'hard to get' and 'only one lucky guy can get her'. Was I supposed to be offended?

Well, whatever the case, boys have been trying to hang out with me a lot lately. It's really annoying, and to top it all off, some of the nicknames I've been 'gifted' with are "the heartbreaker' and 'Ice Heart'. They still treat those nicknames like I'm the coolest thing, some girls even called me 'heroic'. What the heck did I do that was so heroic?

All it accomplishes is giving me a headache, so I just shrug it off as nothing.

"Alright, runs over! Get off the track so I can close the gate and go home!" The coach hollered from the sideline. I hate those words for two reasons. One, I have to stop running. Two, it's time to entertain Sora.

I grumbled softly as I walked away from the track and through the one gate that led to it. My fan club was still cheering like I was still running. I'll never understand these people.

"Yay! Snow is here! Snow is here! Time for play! Time for play!" Sora chanted when I turned a corner to see him perched on top of a rock. I looked past him at the large park that we always stayed at.

It was fairly foliaged with a few benches here and there, plus it had a great view of the sunset. Sora didn't complain about us staying here, but of course he always had crazy fantasies about going to the Sahara or visiting Antarctica.

"Ok Snow, you hide and I seek, ready? Go hide! I'll wait! Tell me when ready, okay?" I sighed at his rambling, but nodded.

"Go hide and quick! Sun's setting and it's hard to seek at night!" He's pretty bossy even though he's barely reaches my knee's for height. He's probably as long as my arm, but that doesn't mean he won't bite someone 5 times bigger than him. I've seen him attack a hobo before.

I quietly but quickly hid behind a large bush. He was sure to sniff me out; I just wasn't willing to search this park for the perfect hiding spot.

"SNOOOOOOOW! WHERE ARE YOU SNOW?" I face palmed. Could he be any louder? He might as well put a big sign saying 'come get me zoo' on his back.

"Ah, look! It's a fox!" exclaimed a girl's voice. I tensed and peaked through the bushes. Two girls wearing maid outfits stood in front of a bench with Sora cowering beneath it.

I raised an eyebrow at their clothing. They were the same style dress, except one was green and the other was red.

"Snow! Help me Snow! Scary people are going to hurt me!" He whined, making my eye twitch in annoyance. He's scared of these weird cosplayers and not of a suspicious looking hobo? I guess I have to come to his rescue.

"Wow Lettuce, do you think she's wild?" That stopped me from launching into action and caused me to restrain my laughter. Sora glared at the red maid, clearly annoyed with being called a female.

"I don't think so…what's it doing in the middle of Tokyo?" The green one replied. I now took it upon myself to finally retrieve my poor humiliated friend.

"Sora! Sora!" I called and walked out of the bushes. Acting is one of my specialties; it comes naturally in situations like this.

The girls looked at me, both revealing their faces. One had red hair that matched her uniform, same with the other girl who had green hair tied into braids.

"Is she your pet?" The red one asked curiously. I shot a glare at her before scooping Sora into my arms.

"No, HE'S more of a friend then a pet." I replied back in my monotone manner. She seemed a bit taken back by the rudeness but quickly recovered.

"Ah, so you lost your friend and came looking for him?" the green one questioned with a smile. I just now realized she's wearing big circular glasses…she must be an honor student.

"You could say that." I replied back and started to walk away, Sora snuggling into my arms.

I heard a gasp and their footsteps following me. It wasn't hard to figure out, but they were definitely stalking me.

"Snow…scary people are following…we run?" I shook my head at his suggestion. Whatever they suddenly became so interested in, it must be important. They seem ready to follow me anywhere. At least I've had practice dealing with fan girls enough to know how to escape.

I sighed in irritation at I heard them moving through the bushes, probably trying to be unseen. Well, their doing a sloppy job of it.

"I know you're following me. Quit it. It's really annoying." I turned to glare at them and they sheepishly stood up from behind the bushes.

"Ha-ha, sorry about that. We were just wondering…" the red one began and the green one added, "Have you noticed any strange markings on your body?" I stared blankly at her.

…

There's no doubt in my mind. They are trying to steal my money…even though I have none.

"No, now leave me alone." I snapped, walking away without a second look.

"Check your ankle!" I heard the red one holler. Right, like I was going to distract myself so they can make their move. I'm not that stupid.

I continued walking with Sora now sleeping in my arms. My stomach growled, like always, and my eyes felt droopy. There was no way I'm going to sleep in the park after meeting those girls. Plus, I had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't the last time I was going to see them.

"Snow…are you well?" I looked down at the yawning fox in my arms.

"Yeah…go back to sleep." I yawned as well. Darn, now I'm even sleepier.

I couldn't help but look down at my clothing. The only thing I ever wore was a black and red knee length skirt, along with a red colored shirt with a dark blue butterfly in the middle. I had a on a black jacket that barely went up to my elbows.

It's not like I was cold, because most of the time I was hot. Everyone else is treating the weather like nothing, but for some reason I just break down sweating in the sun.

"Hey you!" I froze at the familiarity of the voice and groaned.

"I told you to quit following me" I turned to the two girls, now accompanied by 3 more.

The other 3 were wearing maid outfits too, but they were yellow, blue, and purple. The yellow one was small with short blond hair, the blue one was a bit below average height with short black hair, and the purple one was very tall with lavender colored hair that went to her waist.

"Well to bad, we're not leaving." The blue one replied spitefully. I could instantly tell she's a rich snob.

"Fine, then I 'am." I turned to leave but the yellow one latched onto my left leg like a magnet.

"Stay with us and talk, please!" She cried with pig puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no, now get off." I growled, shaking my leg, failing to get her away.

"Look, I know this may sound weird, but you're special. You have an endangered animals DNA in you just like us." The red one explained.

"Who's 'us'" I raised an eyebrow and they all simultaneously glanced at each other.

"WE are Tokyo Mew Mew!" They replied, striking a pose. My eye twitched in annoyance.

They are, without a doubt, cosplayers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I've written better.<strong>

**Review and tell me your thoughts. It's fun to hear others opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2:Denial

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Another update! Wowzers I'm fast!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Denial<p>

I'm dead.

That's the only thought that went through my head as I sat in the pink café.

You see, after refusing to join these cosplayers, they just kidnapped me and left me at table 5. They were nice enough to give me a menu though.

"It smells good Snow! Looks really yummy!" Sora chirped from under the table. I quietly shushed him as to not draw attention to the table.

Sure, I was still freaked out a bit as to why these people would go as far as taking me hostage, but I wasn't about to have a mental breakdown. Sora doesn't even seem to realize we were actually kidnapped to begin with.

The café I sat in wasn't anything special, except it was a pink nightmare. Everything, even the embroidered menu's, were pink. How could someone eat like this?

"I'm hungry Snow! Let's have some sweets!" I once again shushed him, reminding him we have no money.

"So? Borrow some like you usually do! Go snow! Be Sneaky! Steal some-"I wacked him on the snout before he could continue. Yes, my fatal flaw: Thievery. Every time I see something valuable or shiny are start to twitch uncontrollably and…well you know the rest. It's accidental, I swear!

How else do think we got food?

My personality may not suggest it, but underneath, I'm a trickster-ish prankster wanting to break out. Unfortunately, that…'incident'…caused this monotone and colorless side of me to take over.

"When we get the chance, we're ditching this place, got it?" I whispered to Sora, who nodded in response.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The voice startled me, but of course, no emotion ever shows on my face.

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair standing across from me. His clothes were…well they were black. That's all I can say.

"Who says?" I demanded lowly. Whoever this guy was, he isn't going to scare me.

"Me. Ryou Shirogane. I own this café and I created the mew project." I only got half of that.

"So…Ryou…I see you like the color pink." I smirked as he glared at me.

"I'm sure you're aware of Tokyo Mew Mew, the crime fighting super hero team around here." All I heard was blah blah blah super heroes.

"No. I've never heard of…Tokyo wem wem?" I raised an eyebrow and his eye's got wide at the attempted name. Then he broke into a large grin.

"Apparently you haven't watched the news lately. Tokyo Mew Mew is a group of 5 super hero girls that protect Tokyo. Each of them has been infused with the DNA of an animal from an endangered species." He cleared his throat to begin speaking again, but I stopped him there.

"So…you're not cosplayers?" The question threw him off and he sighed.

"No. We simply have the café as a front and it's a great way to cover our bills." Yup, I can see it. It's another rich snob.

"Anyhow…I suppose I should tell you what happened a few months ago…" and then he went on and on about the formation of Tokyo Mew Mew, the Aliens, the Blue Knight and Deep Blue, and lastly the Mews and their animals.

"So…you're telling me, and NOT the government, why?" I asked causing him to groan.

"Isn't it obvious? Check your ankle if you can't figure it out." I rolled my eyes at THAT statement. Everyone keeps saying it, what, is it some sort of new insult I have yet to hear about?

Reluctantly, I looked down at my foot, only to see something…strange. On my ankle was a white snowflake mark.

"Okay, I swear that was not there when I woke up this morning." I sighed, looking back up at Ryou.

"It's because the DNA of YOUR endangered animal is finally awakening."

…

"So…you're saying IM a Mew Mew?" He nodded and I stared blankly.

…

"Whatever…" I grumbled and patted my lap, letting Sora climb up into it.

By now the restaurant was closing so the last customers were leaving. I had yet to notice the 5 girls from earlier hurrying to clean the place up.

"I bet it isn't much of a shock to you, I'm sure you've seen signs." His eyes narrowed, waiting for my reaction. Oh, so he's a rich snob AND he thinks he's smart.

"Sure I have, I can talk to him," I gestured to Sora, "and I can run pretty fast. I enjoy winter sports more than the average girl and I have a nasty habit of 'borrowing' things." The way I worded borrowing sent a shiver down his spine.

"You see? These all are signs of the Artic Fox you've been imbued with." He smiled like I had accepted all this. It's time to bring the pain.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in protecting Tokyo." I stroked Sora's fur like one of those evil villains.

"You don't have a choice. We need your help to battle the demons." I tilted my head.

"You didn't mention any 'demons' in your wonderful explanation." I slightly mocked, and he glared at me.

"Demons arrived shortly after the Aliens; we still don't know where they are coming from. They resemble many different creatures but all are nightmarish and destructive. You'll know one when you see it. When the Mews first set out to stop them, they barely got back with their lives, and it's been like that for a while now. So, we just used the computer to awaken your Fox genes so you can help us." He explained.

I swear I'm going to get a headache from all his talking.

"…and what happens if I refuse?" I challenged.

"You can't. The whole world is depending on you. Deal with it." He replied coldly.

I groaned and rested my head on my hand.

"Quit whining. You're lucky we didn't come across you when we were fighting the aliens. It was a messy battle." I'm really starting to hate this guy.

"Wait…so your saying when you infused girls with the DNA of endangered animals…you DIDN'T keep track of them?" I questioned, a small smile playing on my lips.

"We know how many, we just don't know who." Was all he said. He's a dirty liar.

"We weren't counting on gaining another Mew, so we were working on upgrades. However, when Ichigo-"

"Who?"

"…the red one…"

"Oh."

"…when Ichigo came into the café proclaiming she saw a girl with a Mew mark, we knew for sure we could beat the demons and save Tokyo. One Mew is enough to make a difference." He finished with a sigh like he's said this millions of times.

"Question."

"What?"

"What if I'd rather see the world blown up then save it?"

Shocked silence floated around the room as every pair of eyes looked at me.

"Now…why would you want that?" A man with dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail approached our table with a smile.

"I 'am Akasaka Keiichiro. I help Ryou and cook the cakes. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, extending his hand to shake.

I merely glared at it and said, "Vanilla" and went back to staring at Ryou.

Akasaka coughed awkwardly before taking a seat next to Ryou. "So…are you going to answer his question?" Ryou growled.

"Well, maybe I hate the world and all its inhabitants. Happy?" Another moment of awkward silence floated around the room.

"You don't have to love the world to save it. Just do it for the heck of it." She came up out of the blue and probably would have scared me if I wasn't so cold.

It was that purple waitress with long lavender hair. Her animal was the grey wolf.

"You could be right there…"I pondered and Sora took this moment to finally speak.

"Ask if we get food! I want sweets! Please, Snow! Sweets are good!" He begged and I sighed in defeat. I'm just not going to win today, am I?

"Fine, I'll join your little super hero squad, but if I'm going to be doing any of this 'serving cake' stuff, I hope to be paid." They nodded and I felt a cryptic grin come across my face.

The other girls started to walk over to introduce themselves, but everyone was suddenly creeped out by the mischievous grin I held.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? love it? Hate it? Tell me!<strong>

**Review and I'll make cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey, i'm back! couldn't make cookies cause i hurt my knee on some ice. **

**Note to self: watch where i walk**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Transformations<p>

"WAKE UP SNOW! WAKE UP, THERE'S A TORNADO!"

I quickly shot out of bed and fell to the floor. It was then that I knew that Sora had pulled a prank.

"Don't do that. Especially since this our first time…here…" I gazed around the cream colored room.

Once I agreed to be a Mew, Akasaka offered me and Sora a guest room in the café to stay at. Of course, we took the offer without hesitation.

He asked a girl, who I found her name to be Lettuce (also the green haired girl), to show me my clothes. She is imbued with the Finless Porpoise.

There wasn't anything special, but I was still shocked at the wardrobe filled with girls clothes my size. I'm seriously going to ask Ryou about this when I get the chance.

"First day of work! Job time! It'll be fun, think of the sweets! Do it for the sweets, not the world!" Sora chanted, trying to cheer me up. He was the only one who knew about my past…about the 'incident'…he was the only one who understood my hate.

I smiled, "yeah I'm doing it for the sweets."

After getting dressed into my work uniform, which is a white maid's outfit with some black lacing, we walked downstairs to the café. It was still closed.

"It's early Snow! Let's set up and get ready! Let's make a surprise!" He danced around like a maniac, at which I smiled softly at.

"I don't see why not." And we slowly worked on taking the chairs off tables and cleaning up. It was difficult, mostly because I couldn't find where half the stuff is.

An hour later, my teammates walked through the doors, grumbling about to much work on a Saturday. That is, until they saw a completely ready-for-costumers café. I would have laughed at their faces had I not been so emotionless.

"Wh-what happened here?" The red one, Ichigo spoke first.

"Tornado hit! Tornado hit! It was fun!" Sora grinned from our spot at a table. I rolled my eyes at his ironic explanation. Not to mention they can't hear him.

"I woke up early and was bored." Was all I replied while fanning myself with one of the menus.

"This is great! Now we don't have to come so early, Thanks to you New Mew!" The yellow one tackled me to the ground into a hug.

"Oy. I don't appreciate this. Get off!" I growled, and she hastily did.

"Someone's still moody as ever." The blue one smirked. I glared at her, but a smile grin appeared on my face.

"I see someone's still being jealous." She gave me a shocked look, before stomping over to another table and siting down.

"N-now now, guys! We shouldn't fight! Ichigo? A little help?" Lettuce looked to her friend, only to find her texting on her phone with a huge grin on her face.

"Ichigo is texting Masaya again!" The yellow giggled at Ichigo's flustered look. Great, another one of those love-crazed phyco paths.

"P-pudding!" Ichigo cried, trying to put away her phone. Whose name is 'Pudding'? I know I shouldn't be talking, but still.

Ichigo accidently let her phone slip and fall to the ground, followed by a lot of gasps.

"It's not broken; I don't see what the issue is." I sighed as they ignored me and walked over to Ichigo. She was scrambling to check her phone for damage.

"Masha, are you alright?" She called frantically. There was a popping sound and the beat of wings in the air.

"Masha alright! Masha alright!" I stared at the flying pink heart that circled the room. Am I hallucinating now?

"Ryou made him to help us fight the demons." The purple one, who I didn't realize was now sitting at the same table as me, answered my mental question.

Ok, so he owns a pink café…strange female clothing in a guest room…and now I pink heart shaped robot…

"I knew it." I suddenly blurted. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. I simply raised my finger up as if to prove a point.

"Ryou is gay."

Their reactions were pretty amusing. Ichigo's jaw hit the floor, Lettuce had fainted, Pudding had a confused look on her face, the blue girl was laughing her head off, and the purple one simply face palmed.

"What about me?" I turned to Ryou who was radiating with a sinister aura.

"If you didn't hear me, then it's your lose." His glare only intensified.

"We're not going to open yet Mews, there's been an attack. Head out and stop them before they create more havoc. Oh, and bring Vanilla. She could use the practice." He sent me one last glare before walking away.

I smiled in victory. He seems to finally hate me. At least our feelings are the same.

"Alright…then let's go?" Ichigo smiled nervously as the Mews recovered from my previous statement (mostly Lettuce who was now conscious).

"I don't want to do this. It's so tiresome." The blue one grumbled and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Let's go Snow! Let's go show them what we can do!" Sora smiled. I sighed and stood up.

"Let's get this over with." And with that I slowly walked out with Sora following.

"EH? W-wait up!" I heard Ichigo's voice and soon the rest of the Mews were walking by my side.

"So how exactly does one battle a demon?" I asked and Lettuce beat Ichigo to the answer.

"You'll find out when we transform." Do I detect a bit of bitterness in there? Could it be she's a little angry at my comment about Ryou? I smiled proudly to myself.

It feels good to be getting on everyone's bad side.

"Let's go guys before they manage to blow something up." Ichigo sighed, letting Masha float on ahead.

"Is he like our ultimate defense?" The blue mew sighed in annoyance.

"He's leading us to them, smarts." She mocked at which I smiled again.

There's another person on my hate list. It's just getting larger and larger today.

"Mint, let's not start a fight before the _actual_ fight." The purple one shot Mint a small glare, but she probably took it like a full blown death glare.

"S-sorry Zakuro." She lowered her head as we started to run after Masha.

When we got to wherever it was we were supposed to be (we seriously need to be better informed) I wasn't sure what to think. We were at some sort of zoo, but all the exhibits were destroyed and emptied.

"Was there a natural disaster here?" Ichigo shook her head at my question, which only seemed to give a tense atmosphere around us.

"The demons take animals, or people, and shoot them with some sort of dart. When they're shot, they transform into something…hideous…"Lettuce explained, that bitterness in her voice was now gone.

"We call them Ghouls!" Pudding smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Why don't the demons fight us themselves and not with their pets?" I grumbled. Mint gave me a sharp glare.

"Consider us lucky. Last time we tried to face a demon, we all fell unconscious." Everyone lowered their heads at this.

I was going to ask about the appearance of a demon and ghoul, but a loud crash stopped me.

"They're close! Come on Mews!" Ichigo called and with that there was a flash of light.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHISES!"**

I stared at the now transformed mews, which had a completely different look. Ichigo had cat ears and a tail, Mint had wings with a small bird tail, Pudding had monkey ears and a tail, Lettuce had long tenants, and Zakuro had wolf ears and a tail.

"Change too Snow! I want to see you change! Those dresses are cool!" Sora chirped. I had completely forgotten he'd followed me here.

"C'mon guys, before they cause more trouble!" and, with Ichigo leading, they took off in the direction of the crash.

"…Snow? Are you alright?" My eye twitched in annoyance. So…I was supposed to transform into _that?_ I'd rather jump off a cliff.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just got a feeling that it's going to be a long Saturday." He tilted his head in confusion.

"C'mon Snow! It'll be fun! Let's go show them we're strong!" I rolled my eyes and started to slowly walk after the now gone Mews. Sora followed closely.

"Grrrr…This place smells icky, Snow. Can we go home?"

"Weren't you just saying we should stay?"

"No. When did I say that?"

"Never mind…"

We continued walking in silence until a chuckle from a nearby tree stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head to look at a boy with spiky blue hair, crimson eyes and canines. He wore a torn jacket and ripped pants along with big combat boots. Definitely a bad boy.

"Hey, you're new around here. What's your name?" He grinned, swaying back and forth on the tree branch he sat on.

"Leave me alone." I growled and started to walk away.

"Ow, new mew is mean. All the others are super cute and nice. You are cold and heartless." I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. He smiled deviously and jumped to the ground, revealing a devil-like tail.

"I'm guessing you're a demon." I blurted. He tilted his head, the grin never faltering.

"I'm surprised you figured it out. The others took at least a week…which means you're smart." He grinned wider, his tail swaying back and forth.

"They told me, you idiot." I was about to walk away again, but he moved so fast I couldn't see where he was. When I spotted him again, my eyes widened.

"Help me Snow! Mad man has me! Mad man has me!" Sora cried from the demons arms.

"Give him back or I'm going to break your jaw." He chuckled at that.

"I don't think mews are supposed to be so violent-…" I cut him off with a quick punch to the cheek. He stepped back a bit, but still held onto Sora.

"Well…you're certainly different…"He smiled, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I don't care if you can move as fast as lightning, I don't care if you're a demon, I don't even care if you're the ambassador of Mexico. Give. Him. Back. Before. I. Kill. You." The words came out of my mouth like venom.

He smiled at my anger and held Sora closer.

"I don't think I want to now." I clenched my fists in anger. I wouldn't care if he had someone random in his arms, but this is someone I've been with for a long time. Someone I'm not letting go. EVER.

There is no way I'm going to get him back, not with that guy's insane speed. I sighed in annoyance. I'm so going to regret doing this.

As if reading my mind, Masha flew overhead and spat out a pendant, dropping it into my hand.

"Ohhh, new mew wants to fight." The demon smiled, probably enjoying the thought of battle.

"I warned you…and you didn't listen…" I held the pendant up and inwardly scowled. I hope my dress isn't as girly as the others…I can't believe I'm going to do this…

"MEW MEW VANILLA, **METAMORPHISES!"**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! tell me what you think! i love opinions!<strong>

**review and ill have Ryou make the cookies this time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey, i'm back! ryou ran away, but i'll hunt him down, no worries!**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: Friends<p>

"What are you supposed to be?"

I honestly didn't know.

Looking down at myself, I saw an outfit a bit similar to Zakuro's, but white with black lacing. I had white fox ears and a long white tail.

It bothered me that I was wearing so much white, including my white hair.

"Oh, you're one of those white rats." I looked up at the blue haired demon still holding onto Sora.

"Oy, stupid. You still have something." I growled, at which he smirked at.

"Oh, this," he held up Sora who whined, "I decided to keep it and make it one of my creations. It looks rather…precious…to you." He slowly took out a needle from his pocket.

"_The demons take animals, or people, and shoot them with some sort of dart. When they're shot, they transform into something…hideous…"_

My eyes widened a bit. He was going to inject MY Sora with that. Now, I'm mad.

"ICE ROD"

In an instant, there was a meter long rod in my hand with a crystal at the top. It was blue with a white ribbon tied at the bottom. Strangely, it felt cool to the touch.

"You're a little too late to start a fight." And with that he injected the needle into Sora's torso. I was at a loss of words as my best friend, and only friend, writhed in pain and slowly began to change shape.

From a small red haired fur ball to a 14 foot tall, two tailed, savage fox. His fur was now black with the same crimson eyes as the demon.

Sora was now a ghoul.

"Wow, this one turned out nicely." The demon whistled. This caused a large amount of anger to swell up inside me.

"You're…going to pay…" and with that I help my rod up. He looked at me and laughed like he had been challenged by a mouse…

"So the little rat wants to play, huh? Then fight him. I'm sure he's just itching to slaughter you." I looked at Sora…he was snarling and drool was dripping down from his long canines.

"You're wrong. I'm going to save him…and after that I'm going to break your leg." He only laughed again. He thought I was joking…he's in for a surprise.

"RIBOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

I swung my rod into a spiral, kind of like a baton. From the crystal at the top came a blast of snow, directly hitting not only Sora, but the blue haired demon as well.

"W-w-w-what's h-h-h-happening?" The demon crossed his arms in an effort to warm him, but wasn't succeeding. Sora on the other hand, was whining and whimpering with his tail between his legs.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you w-w-waiting f-f-for? K-k-k-kill her!" no, Sora didn't come after me. Instead, he shrunk back to his normal size and curled into a ball.

Before the demon could react, I swung my rod and tripped his foot in an awkward direction. A loud _snap_ was heard, and he wailed in pain.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Even in his pain, he gave a shaky grin.

"You're smart and violent. A worthy opponent…we'll meet again…"and with that he melted into the ground. So he can run fast and magically disappear. At least I broke his leg.

"S-snow...help?" came an all too familiar voice. Sora!

I scrambled over to him, slipping a little on the frosted ground. I can't believe I made it snow in the middle of spring.

"You're so bothersome…" I grumbled, scooping him into my arms.

"T-thank you…Snow…are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow. He just got changed into a ghoul and he's asking me if I'M okay?

"I think I should be the one asking that." I smiled gently, walking away from the scene.

"So…you aren't…broken?" I froze in my tracks and looked at Sora. He was giving me a concerned look because we both know what he was referring to…the 'incident'…

_Why is there so much blood?_

"No…I'm fine…" He narrowed his eyes and was about to speak again when 5 familiar females ran up to me.

"Vanilla! Are you alright? Our pendants warned us you were trouble." Ichigo called.

I looked down and frowned at the yellow pendant hanging from my neck, "Well that could become a problem…"

They rolled their eyes and Lettuce was the next to speak, "I see you were able to transform. Congratulations, Vanilla!" She smiled weakly.

I see I'm still on these guys' bad side. Oh well.

"Do you any of you know a guy with blue hair, delinquent clothes, is kind of a demon." I blurted, ignoring Lettuce.

They're jaws dropped in shock. "You know Takeru?" Ichigo cried, a little too high pitched for my liking.

"Yeah, he just transformed Sora into a ghoul." Again, they're jaws dropped.

"…and you fought it ALONE?" it was mint's turn to give the high pitched cry. Seriously, don't I get enough of this at school?

"Yeah, that's what happened…" I sighed.

"It seems you may be more 'updated' then us." I gave Zakuro a confused look but the other mews only nodded.

"What she means is you're a lot stronger than us. Maybe it was because your powers were asleep for so long but we need Ryou to upgrade are weapons to help us battle the ghouls." Mint answered my confused look.

"You can fight while we get stringer, vanilla!" Pudding chirped. My eye twitched.

"Do I have to?"

"It'll be fun Snow, let's do it! Just us!" Sora smiled, wagging his tail. I sighed in aggravation.

"Fine, but get those upgrades quickly. I don't want to be doing this alone." They nodded and we began to walk back to the café.

I finally realized I, and all the other mews, were back in the work uniform. When did I change back?

"Ah, you're all back fairly early. Any injuries?" Akasaka smiled as we entered the café.

"None! Vanilla transformed and beat up Takeru! He he!" Pudding answered, jumping around the tables.

"Really? That's great Vanilla; this means you can-…"

"I'm not saving the world."

"Then…what are you doing?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm maintaining my job." And with that I started to sweep the floors.

The mews sighed like they were used to me already and my constant rudeness.

"Ah, good, you're all here." Ryou stated while entering the room. "I watched the battle through Masha. Congratulations Vanilla, would never have thought you could do that." He gave a cryptic smile, and I returned with a smirk.

"You five come down to the basement, I need to try and apply some updates into your weapons." Pudding squealed in excitement.

"Make my pudding ring bigger! I want a HUGE one! With lights! And Sound!" she continued to ramble as they disappeared downstairs.

"I guess this means I'm opening shop?" Akasaka gave me an apologetic smile which I took as a you-can't-say-no smile.

I sighed and walked over to the sign and flipped it to say 'open'.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

_Why did I do nothing?_

I sighed in relief as the last customer left for the day. I should have ran away instead of opening the café. It turns out my fan club showed up and went nuts over me having a job. I'm probably never going to hear the end of this from them…and to make it worst, probably half the school knows now.

Monday is starting to look more and more like dooms day for me.

"You did a good job today, Vanilla. I apologize for the others not being able to help out, but they're…" Akasaka smiled nervously.

"Upgrading?"

"Right…Ryou usually gets frustrated…his data sometimes doesn't get to the weapons and is erased…Just another perk of the job." He beamed.

Seriously, was this guy ever NOT smiling?

"I wanted to play with Snow…but now the sun's setting…" Sora pouted from his spot at a table.

"I'll play tomorrow, I've got no work so I'll play with you." He immediately perked up and grinned widely.

"Yay~! Snow, lets finish playing hide and seek! I want to find you!" he cried, jumping around me.

Before I could answer, the 5 super hero's walked into the room with bored looks. They looked extremely tired. I would too if I was listening to Ryou complain about faulty technology all day.

"Pudding tired!"

"I missed my date with Masaya…"

"I still have homework to do!"

"I have a kink in my neck…"

"I need to call my manager…"

All that was said at once as they entered the room. I couldn't hear all of it, but I knew one thing:

They were exhausted.

I'll cut them some slack and not complain to them about not helping me with the café. I'd rather serve pastries them listen to Ryou babble like an idiot.

"I'll clean up, you guys can go home." They all gave me shocked looks.

"Oh my…"

"The heartless…"

"Cold…"

"Vanilla…"

"Just did…"

"A FAVOUR!" they all screamed at once. I rubbed my ears in annoyance.

"It's not the end of the world, so quit yelling." I growled.

"This is great! Vanilla isn't so mean! We should be friends!" Pudding cheered, tackling me into a hug.

"Didn't I say I didn't appreciate this?" She only hugged tighter and the others laughed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ichigo clapped her hands excitedly.

"If you're going to make such a big deal of this, I'll leave the cleaning to you." I grumbled, only to be ignored.

"A celebration? Then we should all have a sleepover at my house! All of us!" Mint announced, sending a pleading glance to Zakuro. Said girl sighed and nodded.

"Yay! It should be tomorrow! I'll get a babysitter!" Pudding cheered.

"I suppose since I have nothing to do…" Lettuce smiled. Ichigo and Mint nodded, than they all looked at me.

"What now?" I grumbled, taking a mop and bucket out of the closet.

"You did say everyone, Mint…" Ichigo looked at her blue friend, who was frowning.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going." They ignored me again.

"Yay! Bring Vanilla! It'll be fun with all six of us!" Pudding jumped up and down.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I snapped.

"Fine, I guess she can come." Mint sighed in defeat. Pudding cheered while the others smiled.

"I don't want to go!" I growled, finally being noticed by the 5.

"You don't want to have a sleepover at a mansion?" Mint raised an eyebrow, giving a slight grin of pride.

"I don't know what that is, so no." I heard gasps all around the room. "What?"

"Well…you are from the streets…but you've honestly never heard of a sleepover?" Lettuce asked, trying not to sound mean.

"That's what I said." And Mint started to laugh. I wasn't offended, I expected someone like her to do that.

"Just come over to my house at nine." Mint smiled, shoving a piece of paper into my hands. "Never heard of a sleepover…that's GOLD!" and she walked out.

I looked at the small paper, realizing it was some sort of address.

"We'll see you tomorrow vanilla!" Ichigo called, walking out with Lettuce. Zakuro waved and did the same.

"Bye Bye Vanilla! I can't wait to become friends with you!" Pudding smiled, skipping out with a wave.

Silence floated around the room, and a small grin spread across my face.

Maybe…this 'sleepover'…could be…fun?

_Why is it I can do nothing to help?_

"Can I come too, Snow?" Sora asked. I slightly nodded and he cheered with excitement.

_Why…why did I let you die?_

I sighed and slowly walked upstairs to get some well-deserved sleep. This day has been nothing but hectic for me. I'm shocked I didn't get a headache in the process.

Though…I suppose it was a little fun…I mean…I'm going to one of those sleepovers, right? It can't be all that bad.

As I sat in bed, there was only one thing on my mind that was starting to really bug me:

What do you do at a 'sleepover'?

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! I'm so happy! next chapter should come along soon!<strong>

**review's will bring Ryou back!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! and so is Ryou!**

**Ryou: I don't want to be here**

**To bad, now, start making cookies for the reviewers!**

**Ryou: slavedriver -.-**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Bonding<p>

I must have the wrong place.

This can't be right, is this even a house? It's HUGE! The size of a football field! Its front porch is longer than a street!

"IS ANYONE HOME!" Sora howled, making me smack his snout.

"Shush, we could have the wrong place!" I hissed at him, but he just went back to wagging his tail and staring intently at the gate.

Truthfully, if this is the place, I'm leaving right here and right now. My nasty habit of 'borrowing' will take over if that's the case. The last thing I want is to steal from rich people…they can make people disappear.

"This is a bad idea…let's go home…"I mumbled, about to leave. That is, until I hear an all too familiar voice.

"YAY! Vanilla came!" and with that, Pudding latched onto my leg.

"We really need to discuss boundaries with you." I groaned. Lettuce smiled and walked up to us.

"I walked into Pudding on my way here. I'm surprised you found Mint's mansion so fast, Vanilla." I mentally face palmed. So, I was at the right place.

"Let's go inside! Let's go inside!" Pudding and Sora chanted. This would be so awkward of they could understand him. He would get along so well with Pudding, too.

"So…what exactly does one do at a 'sleepover'?" I turned to Lettuce, ignoring the hyperactive child and fox.

"Oh, well you play games and stay up late conversing. It's really fun, especially since it's in a mansion!" She smiled, and then noticed my back pack.

"Akasaka gave it to me." I answered her unsaid question. She only nodded and walked through the gate, the rest of us following.

"No worries Snow! I'll bite you before you 'borrow'!" Sora chirped, climbing up the stairs to the huge double doors.

I'm not so sure that will stop me. I sighed in annoyance at the familiar creeping feeling building up inside me.

Lettuce knocked on the doors and Mint opened one of them. No, not just a little. She swung the door completely open, giving us a full view of the inside.

_Shiny…_

I stared wide-eyed at the interior, completely clean and sparkling with…expensiveness. There was a large staircase directly in front of us with pillars around it and paintings.

_Super Shiny…_

Mint was about to great us in her normal spiteful manner. That is, until she noticed me, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

_Pretty Shiny…_

"I-idiot!" and with that she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house. What was she mad about now?

_Sparkling Shiny…_

The others were wide-eyed as well and following closely. Did I do something illegal?

Mint dragged me through the house to a blue colored door and opened it. The others were moving too fast to stop and pushed us into the room. Unfortunately, we fell, with me at the bottom.

"Get off me! This is really uncomfortable!" I growled and we all stood up. Mint immediately grabbed me by my ear…whoa wait, my fox ears and tail is showing.

"Are you nuts? What if one of my maids saw these?" She snapped.

"It's not like I can control it." I retorted, slapping her hand away from my fox ear. We glared at each other for a long time before we heard a cough from the other side of the room.

_Beautiful Shiny…_

Zakuro and Ichigo were sitting next to a bed on the floor. It seems like we're in Mint's room…it was pretty big, even the bed was huge. It was all blue, but there was a few closets and a dresser with…jewelry on it.

_Dazzling Shiny…_

Lettuce decided to break the awkward silence by walking over to the two mews and greeting them. Pudding followed with her usual hyper ness.

"So, why did your ears and tail pop out?" Mint asked, still glaring at me.

I didn't answer as my left ear began to twitch rapidly. Her room may be blue, but a lot of jewelry and expensive things were sitting around. They were all…_Shiny_.

I quickly slapped my face. Hard.

Shocked silence floated around the room, even Mint was surprised.

"I…I have a slight obsession…with…shiny things." I muttered, but everyone heard.

. . .

Mint started laughing; Lettuce was gapping like a fish (how ironic), Ichigo and Zakuro face palmed, and Pudding cheered.

I hid my eyes with my bangs, covering the embarrassment on my face.

"Well…that can be expected from someone off the streets…but I never thought I'd see you so embarrassed!" Ichigo started to giggle and the others joined in, even Sora!

"Just imagine them as something different." Zakuro suggested, so I attempted to imagine the…_Shiny Things…_covered with rust and grim. It worked.

"Well, now that that's over with," Mint started by clapping her hands," let's play a game! Circle up!"

We did so by sitting on a big blue rug in the middle of her room. Mint sat in front of her bed, then Lettuce, Pudding, me, Zakuro, then Ichigo.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ichigo blurted before Mint could speak again.

"Pudding likes that game!" lettuce nodded in agreement while Zakuro simply leaned against the wall.

I sat my back pack against the wall and let Sora sit in my lap. My ears and tail were no longer out.

"Fine, fine. I'll start." Mint gave me a devious smile. "Vanilla, truth or dare?"

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Everyone gasped. Seriously, you'd think they'd be used to this by now.

"Well, if you pick truth you have to answer a question honestly. If you pick dare you have to do what you're told by the person that picked you." Lettuce explained. So it's like a test of strength.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the floor."

I shrugged and did so, much to everyone's disgust. "Uh…ok now you go Vanilla." Lettuce smiled weakly.

"Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like spandex?"

Everyone's jaw dropped and Ichigo turned red as a strawberry (how ironic).

"N-n-n-no!" She stammered, "L-lettuce, truth or dare?" I don't think she answered honestly.

"Truth."

"Do you like Ryou?"

Her face instantly turned red. "W-well…maybe a little…" The others giggled while I inwardly gagged.

"Ok, Mint, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk backwards till called on again." I smiled a little as Mint groaned.

"Enif. Gniddup, hturt ro erad?"

"Dare!" How Pudding knew what Mint said is beyond me.

"I erad uoy ot guh orukaz."

I snickered at Mint's speech while Pudding tackled Zakuro into a hug. She merely sighed.

"Yay! Vanilla, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" She leaned in close and whispered it into my ear. I groaned, set sora on the floor, and stood.

"I'm a pretty butterfly! I'm a pretty butterfly! Watch me fly! Woooooooooo!" I ran around the room, flapping my arms like a bird.

It was supposed to sound like singing, bit it just sounded weird with my monotone voice.

That didn't stop the mews from cracking up, even Zakuro smiled.

"Zakuro, truth or dare?" I sighed, sitting back in my spot and letting Sora sit in my lap.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" I'm pretty sure she heard it wrong, or misunderstood it.

"….Pai I guess." Everyone gasped and Mint fainted.

"I was expecting one of us but if you feel so strongly about the food…"I mumbled.

"Not pie, she means Pai! The alien!" Ichigo corrected, at which I rolled my eyes at.

"W-w-why?" Mint cried now recovering from fainting. Zakuro simply shrugged and Mint sighed.

"Mint you broke your dare." Lettuce pointed out, causing Ichigo and Pudding to gasp.

"I'll give her another dare!" Ichigo cried, causing Mint to face palm. "Hmmm…now what's a good dare?"

"Go ask the neighbors for a pair of underwear."

Everyone stared at me in shock, especially Mint. I just stroked Sora's fur like one of those evil villains.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Mint shrieked, but Ichigo got a devious smirk.

"Mint, I dare you to go next door and ask the neighbors for a pair of underwear!"

**(Mint's POV)**

I was shaking like a leaf in front of Mr. Suzuki's house. Everyone was behind me at a good 10 feet, waiting patiently for the door to open. I prayed he wouldn't be home at ten o clock at night, but when the door opened and revealed Mr. Suzuki, my hopes were dashed.

"Why hello Mint, what do you need at this hour?" He asked with a yawn.

Curse you, Vanilla. If you weren't so scary and cold I would have beat you ages ago. I should have dares her to jump out my window instead of lick the floor.

"Ah…I…I…can I borrow something from you?" I stammered. Darn it, why can't I just say it? I bet it's because my rival is looking on.

The thought of Vanilla laughing at me made my blood boil. Not like that could ever happen, though. She doesn't show any emotion.

"What do you need?" Mr. Suzuki asked.

"Can I have a pair of underwear?" It came out louder then I wanted it to, and I could hear the laughter of my friends behind me.

Mr. Suzuki had a bewildered look on his face, but recovered rather quickly.

"Good night, Mint." And he closed the door, only deepening the laughter behind me. I sighed and slowly turned to face the others.

I was shocked, not because even Zakuro was smiling, but because Vanilla…she looked…

Impressed.

**(Vanilla's POV)**

We all sat back down in a circle in Mint's room. To be truthful, I didn't think Mint would go along with the dare, but she actually did it. I hate to admit it, but she did a pretty good job. She even managed to keep her pride.

"Well, what should we do now? I'm pretty sure were all tired of playing truth or dare." Ichigo stated, and everyone nodded.

"Pudding's sleepy! Let's play some more tomorrow!" Pudding yawned. We all silently agreed and claimed spots all over Mint's room to sleep on with a sleeping bag.

I claimed the spot closest to the window and let Sora cuddle under my arm. Mint turned off the lights, and I was about to fall asleep. That is, until something poked my shoulder.

I quietly groaned and looked over to see Pudding smiling at me.

"Pudding cold at spot near wall. Can Pudding sleep with Vanilla?" She asked. I was about to refuse, but she only gave me an intense puppy dog whine.

"Fine…"I mumbled and let her crawl under the covers. She, as always, hugged me like a magnet.

"Pudding happy…Vanilla is so warm…"My eyes widened as I looked down at the now sleeping girl.

Me…? The mean and cold Vanilla…warm?

_They're dead because of me!_

I shook my head.

It's only a coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! next chapter will have Takeru in it!<strong>

**Reviews will help ryou's cooking!**


	6. Chapter 6: Demons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey, Azure here! Ryou is busy making cookies so he cant talk right now**

**Anyways, read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: Demons<p>

I'm such an idiot.

Why on earth did I go to a sleepover on a **Sunday** night?

I mentally groaned as I sat down for class. The school day was already half way over with, and to make it worse, I have bruises on my knees.

Pudding wouldn't stop kicking me in her sleep.

It's probably going to be extremely painful with soccer. Speaking of which, there's a tournament today. That means I have to finish my homework in class. Just another reason I hate Monday's.

"V-V-Vanilla? You go to school here?" came a familiar voice. I turned my head to the side to see a bewildered Ichigo.

"I have been for a long time now." I mocked and she just smiled sheepishly. When she sat down next to me, I knew she made a bad move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She raised an eyebrow, but I simply pointed behind me at my fan club who was now glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"EH? Oh, h-hello there." Ichigo smiled nervously and I face palmed. "You can start running. I'll watch your stuff."

She smiled at me one last time before making a break for the door.

"GET BACK HERE MOMOMIYA! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" They screamed as they chased her out. May god have mercy on her soul.

The rest of the day went slowly; it was just simple note taking and reviews. When the final bell rang I started to head out.

"Vanilla! Wait!" Ichigo ran up beside me panting hard.

"Those fan girls can give you a good run. It's great practice for track and soccer." She chuckled at my statement.

"Want to walk to the café together?"

"Can't." She raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"I have a soccer tournament after school. We are going up against a rival school, plus, I'm the best sprinter." I explained.

"You're on the soccer team! No wonder everyone here thinks you're so cool!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Don't you dare agree with them, Ichigo." I glared but she ignored.

"This is great! Have fun at the tournament! I'll tell Ryou so, Bye!" and with that she ran off. A little suspicious if you ask me.

I shrugged it off as I walked to the soccer field. Sora would be joining me right now, but Akasaka is using him as a taste tester recently. Is that even healthy for a fox?

"Hey! It's our best team member!" waved one of the boys, Akio, who stood with the other members of the team. He was the captain.

He was fairly tall with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was one of the best kickers on our team, and one of the very few boys that didn't ask me out on a date.

"We have everyone now! Let's head out!" he hollered and led everyone onto a bus.

I sat up front and tuned out our coach's normal pep talk about 'never giving up' and 'going for the goal'. It was a fairly short ride, but with all the coach's talking, it felt like an eternity. He's starting to remind me of Ryou.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"GUYS!" I yelled as I rushed into the café. They all gave me weird looks.

"It's not even opening time yet, Ichigo. What's the rush?" Lettuce asked, sweeping the doorway.

"I have something important to tell you guys, but I want EVERYONE here! That means Ryou too!" I commanded and Pudding ran off to do just that.

"Is something wrong?" Zakuro asked in serious manner.

I smiled deviously, "How would you guys like to go see a game?"

**(Vanilla's POV)**

I shifted my weight as we waited on the sidelines for the game to begin. Akio had said I was going in first with a few others, but the other team still had yet to make their decision. With this, I concluded that they have not yet seen the extent of their own abilities. Rookies and amateurs.

We were now in our soccer uniforms, which was red with gold stripes. I had my white hair pulled up into a high pony tail to keep it out of my face, but my bangs were always annoying. My uniform number was 13.

"Ok everybody, do your best out there!" Akio cheered, and then gave me a thumbs up. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.

I quickly shrugged it off as some nervousness and took my place on the field. The crowd was chanting for the opposing team, since we were on their home field. I don't know why, I just felt a little lonely when I saw no one up there I knew.

A gun shot was heard, signaling the start of the game. With that we all made a mad dash for the ball, but I knew better and stood on the other side.

One of the opposing team snatched the ball away and headed for our goal, but the ball was kicked away by someone. Akio.

"Vanilla, here it comes!" and with that, the ball came soaring towards me. My adrenaline kicked in and I started maneuvering the ball towards the other goal as quick as possible.

An enemy player stepped in my way but I quickly dodged him, avoided another one, and made a kick at the goal.

Sirens went off, signaling we had scored a point. Boo's echoed from the crowd and a lot of my team members gave me high-fives.

Then I heard cheering, it was small, but I looked in the direction of it and mentally face palmed. Siting among the bleachers was none other than Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou and Akasaka, and Sora (who was in Akasaka's lap).

Why the heck did they show up? Don't I see enough of them at work?

Akio noticed my agitated look and frowned. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and walked away. The nice thing about Akio is, he's a drop it and leave it be person.

The game continued on with us beating the fudge out of the enemy team, a solid 7-4 lead. Unfortunately, almost all my team members were exhausted and we had 2 minutes until the game was over. Only Akio and I were the 'still able' ones.

"This is becoming troublesome. Sure, they're a little under practiced, but they've got some good stamina." Akio complemented, gazing over at the opposing team.

"If they were good they wouldn't have called a time out." I reminded and he nodded.

_Crash!_

"What was that!" Someone in the crowd yelled, looking over at the now smoking concession stands.

"Someone call 9-1-1! The buildings on fire!" yelled a security guard. The crowd started to panic and rush out of the soccer field.

This was all too convenient.

I reached into my pocket and my eyes widened. My mew pendant, it was with my other clothes in the girl's locker room!

"Vanilla, stay here! I've got to go help!" Akio called and disappeared into the mass of people. It was hard to see what was going on with all the screaming of 'dog' and 'fire', but I knew one thing. We were being attacked by a ghoul.

I quickly rushed back through the crowd towards the other end of the soccer field. If I got out the back entrance, I can easily go around the field and into the gym. That was my plan, until a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Good evening, new mew!" I quickly turned to see Takeru leaning casually against the bleachers. He was eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"So, how many ghouls have you made this time?" I sighed in annoyance. The crowd was now gone and the field was empty, which led me to conclude the other mews were busy with the attacking ghouls.

"Oh, maybe 4 or 5. I made them from German shepherds. Pretty tough if you ask me." I gritted my teeth in anger.

"So…did you by chance get those dogs from police officers?" He simply nodded and I face palmed. That means these ghouls can really bite.

"So, why haven't you transformed into your rat form yet? I would have thought you'd be all 'I'll break your bones'." Takeru mocked, lifting up his now healed leg. So, demons have fast healing powers too. Seriously, what else can these guys do, read minds?

"Maybe I don't feel like fighting filth like you." I finally answered his question. He smiled deviously.

"You don't have that yellow thing with you. That makes my job a whole lot easier. Remember when you punched me? And when you broke my leg? It's time to return the favor." He leapt off the bleachers gracefully landing next to me.

We glared at each other for a long time before he reached out to grab my arm. I reacted quickly by grabbing said hand and flipping him on his back.

"Geez, you waste no time starting a fight." He grinned.

I turned to leave, but not before kicking him in the place that hurts. I probably got 20 feet before he melted up from the ground in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice." He pouted, his claws starting to extend out into 2 foot long talons.

Darn it, where are the other mews when I need them most?

"Touch me and I'll rearrange your face." I threatened, though that only made him laugh.

"Still as feisty as ever, even while defenseless." He stepped back, and then pushed forward into a charge.

I held my hands in front of me, preparing to either dodge or with stand the attack. Neither happened.

"RIBBOOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Takeru barely managed to leap out of the way as a beam of pink light hit the ground where he previously stood.

Before I knew it, Pudding and Ichigo were standing protectively in front of me.

"I won't let you hurt Vanilla, demon!" Ichigo snapped as Takeru groaned in annoyance.

"Why bother? It takes 5 of you to take me down, and 3 of you to take a ghoul down. You can't do anything to me now." His smile returned as he got into a defensive stance.

"Then it must have sucked when I beat both you and a ghoul at the same time." I smiled as his face turned dark red.

"That was because I wasn't ready. Now I'm prepared for your attack…too bad you don't have that yellow egg thing that transforms you, I was really hoping to-…" Before he could finish, I landed a punch straight into his nose.

"You talk too much for your own good." I grumbled, rubbing my wrist as Takeru recovered from the punch.

"Darn it, I'm tired of you hitting me like its nothing!" he growled, charging at me.

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

Takeru jumped out of the way as a huge glob of pudding formed where he was last standing. Figured that would be Pudding's attack.

"Masha can help! Masha can help!" I looked up at the floating pink heart. How could I forget that he is a keychain on Ichigo's phone?

Masha's mouth opened and out popped my pendant. The little devil must have got it while we were fighting.

"Thanks, Masha." I smiled, grabbing the pendant. He smiled big as he flew off.

"Now things get serious." Pudding and Ichigo smiled and Takeru just moaned something about 'things being unfair'.

"MEW MEW VANILLA **METAMORPHISES!"**

In a flash of light, I was in my mew outfit, fox ears and tail.

"Let's attack together and take him out with one attack." Ichigo announced, and we both nodded.

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

"RIBBOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Takeru jumped around, frantically trying to avoid our attacks. Then something weird happened. Ichigo's strawberry bell, my ice rod, and Puddings rings began to glow. In a small flash, they changed shape.

Ichigo's bell now had 4 wings instead of two, Pudding's rings had a few extra bells on them, and my ice rod now had a bow were the top of the rod met the crystal.

"Yay! We got upgraded thanks to Vanilla!" Pudding cheered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Ichigo simply smiled.

"We got stronger, probably because it's our first time fighting with you. I'm sure the others got upgrades as well." I nodded then looked back over at Takeru who had his feet caught in pudding.

"How much you want to bet fighting these guys just got a whole lot easier?" I smiled deviously and held out my weapon, the other two doing the same.

"LET'S GO!" Pudding and Ichigo cheered, firing their attacks with mine at Takeru.

"Stupid mews, I'll be back!" and with that he melted into the ground.

"We did it! We did it! Yay!" Pudding cheered, tackling me into a hug.

"I thought we talked about this!" I snapped, causing Ichigo to laugh.

We transformed back just in time to see the other 3 mews approach us in their normal forms.

"Hey, glad to see everyone's okay!" Lettuce smiled widely. Mint copied her action while Zakuro crossed her arms.

"Did Takeru get away?" We nodded at her question, followed by awkward silence.

"Vanilla! Vanilla!" I looked up to see Akio run up to me, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Oh, hey Akio." He quickly glared at me.

"I thought I told you to stay put! I was really worried about you!" the mews mouths dropped open and I was at a loss of words.

"Oh, um…I-I-I…I'm sorry Akio…" Why was I stuttering? What's going on?

Akio sighed heavily, "It's okay, as long as you didn't get hurt. Our bus will be leaving soon, so go get changed." He gave me one last smile before walking away.

By now my face was heated and my heart was beating rapidly. That is, until 5 curious faces leaned into mine.

"I can't believe…"

"Vanilla has…"

"A CRUSH!" They giggled at my flustered look.

"I-I-I-I didn't say I liked him! Don't jump to conclusions like that!" I stammered, desperately trying to save myself.

"Face it, your stuttering, you face is red, and your just as shocked as we are. This PROVES not only do you like HIM but HE likes YOU!" Mint smiled mischievously.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion!" I growled, turning away from them. They only laughed at my response.

Was it true? Was I really falling for Akio?

I mentally smacked myself.

This is going to be a loooooong week.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! Do i sence love brewing? it might be!<strong>

**reviews will prevent cooking fires!**


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey, I'm back! ryou is having kitchen issues, no worries, we have a professional**

**Pai: ...**

**um...ok well read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: Encounter<p>

"Vanilla! Vanilla! Let's go to the park! Let's go play!" Sora cheered.

Darn you Akasaka for feeding him too much sugar. Now I have to deal with him.

"Calm down Sora. We'll play later." I grumbled, cleaning the last table. The last customer's just left and the others are getting changed back into their normal attire.

"Awwww no fair! You said when works over, and it's over! Let's play!" He cried, jumping around me.

"Pudding wants to play too!" I grumbled as the small child hugged my leg.

"Hey, why don't we all hang out today? I'll bring Masaya!" Ichigo suggested, walking out with the other mews.

"And I bet vanilla is just dying to ask Akio." Mint teased. I shot her the mother of death glares and she shrunk back.

"He's the captain of the soccer team and I'm one of the best players. He was only concerned for that reason and that reason ALONE!" I snapped.

"My, someone's grouchy." I continued to glare at Mint.

"And Ichigo," Said girl started to smile nervously, "I don't remember extending an invite for you and the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew to show up at the tournament."

"I thought we'd surprise you…but…" I sighed and plucked Pudding from my leg.

"So, what did you have in mind Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, well, since it's Tuesday and Masaya doesn't have kendo practice, I thought we could all go to an amusement park." She smiled and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"I'm not going." I stated bluntly, causing Sora to whine.

"Why not? It'll be fun! Pudding will be sad without Vanilla!" Pudding pouted.

"I don't like crowds." I answered, still in my normal monotone.

"Oh, too bad. If you come with us, we won't tease you about your crush!" Mint smiled as my eye twitched.

"I told you already, I don't like him." I stated firmly, and the mews sighed in defeat.

"Well, we should all go to the amusement park anyways. It'll be a lot of fun, and I'm pretty sure we all need a break from work." Lettuce announced, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Snow! Let's go with the mews!" Sora chirped, climbing on top of a table.

"Hey! I just washed that!" I snapped and everyone laughed.

**(Sora's POV)**

I smiled broadly as we walked up to the huge archway. It was so big! Snow said this was an 'amusement park' but it's a park so YAY!

What I didn't like was the white collar around my neck. Snow said it was so I wouldn't be 'tranquilized', whatever that means.

"Hey Snow, does this park have swings?"

"I don't know."

"Does it have a slide?"

"I don't know."

"Does it have monkey bars?"

"Sora, for the last time, I don't know."

I pouted and looked over at the rest of the mews giving Snow confused looks. They probably forgot she can speak to me.

Strawberry said we had to wait for her friend to show up before we can enter the park. I hate waiting; patience is something I just don't have.

"Stop jumping around Sora, you look like you have rabies." Snow sighed heavily. I pouted again and sat down next to her.

"Snow needs to stop being mean and glaring. She's scaring the little people!" I whined, pointing my snout to a wary group of children. They were eyeing Snow suspiciously like she might lash out with an axe.

"They can deal with it." Was her normal cold response.

"Ah! Masaya, you're here!" Squealed Strawberry as she pranced up to a tan skinned boy.

"Of course I'm here, I wouldn't turn down a date with you." He smiled at her and she looked ready to faint.

"Tell Mr. Flirt to hurry up! I want to go in!" I whined, nudging Snow's leg.

"That's hypocritical, weren't you just telling me to stop being mean?" She glared down at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"That is entirely a different issue!" She rolled her eye and attached a sting-like thing to my collar.

"…Snow…what IS this?" I pulled on the string and she sighed.

"It's a leash so you won't go on a spaz while were here. You seriously need to lay off the sweets." I pouted and followed her and the others into the amusement park.

**(Vanilla's POV)**

"…the Thunder Blazer?" I raised an eyebrow at the big sign that hung over the 'roller coaster' as Lettuce called it.

"Yeah, I hear it's the best thrill ride here." Lettuce nodded. Behind her Masaya and Ichigo were flirting it up, much to my disgust. I still can't get over Sora calling him 'Mr. Flirt'.

"Pudding wants to go on! Pudding wants to go on!" Pudding cheered, jumping around us.

"Sure, I'll try it." I shrugged, "whose coming?"

"Me!"

"I'll try it…"

"Can I come Snow!" I glared at the fur ball nudging my leg. "Pet's aren't allowed on the rides." And with that I handed the leash over to Zakuro (I don't trust Mint).

"Yay! Let's go!" Pudding giggled, skipping ahead while Lettuce and I followed.

We got situated onto the coaster, me and Pudding directly up front with Lettuce in a seat behind us.

"I don't know about this…"Lettuce muttered. I turned to glance at her and boy did she look pale. Could it be she gets motion sickness?

I was about to ask, but the coaster started to move forward, causing the hyperactive child next to me to squeal with excitement.

"Pudding, we're barely moving. Save the screaming for later." I reminded, rubbing my ears.

She ignored and continued to squeal. She was joined by Lettuce when we hit our first dip, except she was screaming in fear.

Wow, this is worse than listening to fan girls.

Finally, we slowed down for there to be some silence, but that only caused the two mews sitting near me to scream louder when we dropped downwards.

I'm really starting to hate roller coasters.

"Hope you had a fun ride! Come again!" Smiled one of the employees as we walked off the coaster.

"Not likely…" I muttered, looking at Lettuce's green face (how ironic) and Pudding tripping on her own feet.

"Pudding…dizzy…" I sighed as she smacked into the gate.

"So how was the ride?" Mint asked as we approached.

"Fun!"

"Boring."

"Horrible…"

All that was said at once, successfully confusing those around us.

_Pop!_

"Alien nearby! Alien nearby!" Masha cried and floated around us. Ichigo quickly hid Masha with her jacket.

"Am I hearing things, or did he just say 'alien nearby'?" Lettuce asked, and everyone stared quietly at Masha.

"It's a giant raccoon!"

_Crash!_

"Not again…" I face palmed. "Takeru's back."

The mews groaned while Masha continued to float around, warning us about 'aliens'.

"Masaya…um…"Ichigo looked down nervously and I took it upon myself to save her.

"Could you watch Sora for me? He's a handful." He smiled at me and took the leash. Ryou had told me that after the last battle, Masaya had lost the powers of the Blue Knight so could no longer fight with the mews. I bet it sucks to be on the sidelines.

"Alright girls, let's beat some demon butt!" I mentally face palmed at the lame pick up line. THAT was the best she could come up with?

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHISES!"**

In a flash of light, we were all in our mew forms with our animal parts showing.

"Ha, found you!" we turned to look at, lone behold, Takeru. He was sitting atop a…Rhino?

"You seriously need to leave the zoo alone." I grumbled, at which he laughed at.

"I made this ghoul extra special. It'll take more than one of your puny attacks to bring this big guy down." He grinned, patting the Rhino on the head. The Rhino itself was probably 17 feet tall, had 5 horns atop it head, dark brown fur with red eyes, and sharp…canines?

"That defies all nature right there." Ichigo sighed at my comment but took up a defensive stance, as did the rest of us.

"RIBBOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Takeru easily dodges the whip and lands on top of one of the Rhino's horn. I finally realized how convenient it is that every time Takeru shows up, no one is around to witness it.

"Looks like the mews are getting serious. That's no fun. I liked messing with you guys. Oh well, looks like I have to kill you girls now." And with that he snapped his fingers. The Rhino obeyed by charging at us.

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

Mint fired an arrow at the Rhino, but it bounced off and hit a nearby ring toss stand. We quickly dodged out of the way of its charge.

"We have to attack at once to bring it down!" Ichigo commanded.

"I don't think so!" Takeru melted into the ground and reappeared behind Pudding.

"Gah! P-P-Pudding ring-…" Her attempt at an attack failed as Takeru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

We all froze as Takeru held his talons against Pudding's neck. The poor girl was scared out of her mind.

"Now…I want the blue mew to hurt rat mew, or the little squirt gets it." He smiled deviously. Both mine and Mint's gaze met.

"Do it." They all stared at me, shocked.

"Are you nuts? It can kill you!" Mint snapped.

"It _could _kill me, but if we don't try, Pudding _will _die." I pointed out, and then winked at Mint, who stared wide eyed.

"Okay…just…don't die." I stared at her as she looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

Then I did something I never thought I'd do.

Smile.

"Promise." Everyone stared wide eyed, and Mint nodded.

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

The blue arrow soared at me and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

There was none.

There were just a lot of gasps.

"I hope we weren't _too_ late to join the fight."

I slowly opened my eyes to see a tall boy with purple hair carrying two huge fans. He had pointy ears, and beside him were a green haired boy and a small brown haired one. They too had pointy ears.

Ichigo was the first to speak up among the shocked mews.

"Pai…Taruto…Kishu…"

* * *

><p><strong>DU DUN DUUUUUUN! the aliens have returned! what's gonna happen now?<strong>

**review and the cookies wont burn!**


	8. Chapter 8: Aliens

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! Special thanks to Cake. Queen and hitachiintwinsfan989 for reviewing! -shoves cookies in their faces-**

**Pai & Ryou:...**

**um...okay read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: Aliens<p>

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" I heard Mint scream, while Ichigo had the biggest WTF look, Zakuro still looked…like Zakuro, and Lettuce was rubbing her eyes.

"Um…Could someone explain?" I asked the 3 boys who stood in front of me. The brown haired one turned to me…err…well he was _floating _so I'm not sure what you call that.

"Just be quiet so we can handle this!" Wow, rude much? The purple haired boy sighed and pointed one of his fans at Takeru.

"Release the girl, or you'll regret it." His voice really reminded me of Zakuro…hmmm….

"Aww, more idiots come to spoil my fun. Never thought Cyniclons would come to Earth's rescue, though." Takeru pouted, "And no, I don't think I want to let go of the squirt."

Cyniclons? Does he mean these guys are aliens? It would explain the pointy ears and…the floating one…

"I never thought a demon would try and destroy Earth on his _own._" The green one mocked with a sly smile. Takeru only laughed.

"Don't worry, there are more of us. They just are too lazy to come out yet. You'll meet them soon enough!" He had a glare match with the green alien.

The purple one, who I assumed was the leader of this trio, flicked his fans up.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" and with that a blast of lightning came out of his fans aiming directly at Takeru.

"HOLY SHI-…" He was interrupted as Zakuro flew past, grabbing Pudding while she dashed off.

The lightning hit Takeru square on, sending him flying back into a cotton candy stand.

"ICHIGO!" We turned to see the cat mew running away from the rhino ghoul while Mint tried to shoot at it.

"Alright, this is taking too long." I growled, holding up my ice rod.

"RIBBOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

With that, an enormous ice blast hit the rhino, shrinking it back to normal size. Thankfully, it was unconscious.

"Thank you Zakuro! Vanilla!" Pudding cheered, hugging Zakuro then me.

"I told you to quit touching me." I growled, but she ignored.

"Darn it! I was so close to getting rid of one of the mews too! Well, till next time…Vanilla~!" and Takeru melted into the ground. Why did he say my name oh so creepily at the end of that?

I sighed and the purple alien turned to me. "Sorry, I'm not sure if I deflected Mew Mint's attack that well. Are you hurt?"

Before either of us could respond, something hard hit my cheek. I was a bit surpised to see Mint standing in front of me. Even more so the fact that she had slapped me across the face.

"Idiot! I really thought you were going to die!" She snapped, "Don't you ever make me do something like that ever again!"

I rubbed my cheek and stared at her. She was really…worried about me.

_Why did you just stand there?_

"Mint! That was mean!" Lettuce cried. All the mews were now approaching us, warily because of the aliens.

Mint turned away angrily and Ichigo successfully managed to change the subject. "Is…is that really you? Pai? Taruto? Kishu?" The 3 aliens smiled in acknowledgment.

"YAY! TARU-TARU!" Pudding jumped on the poor unsuspecting brown haired alien, who started to frantically squirm in the yellow mews grip.

"So, what are you doing back on Earth?" Zakuro asked. Whoa, this must be serious if she's talking.

"Kishu wouldn't stop bugging us about paying Earth a visit. When we got here, Shirogane informed us of the situation and we rushed to help. We already took care of the raccoon ghoul." The purple haired alien explained, pointing to a disfigured Ferris wheel.

"…maybe this would be an excellent time to leave before the authorities show up." I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"SNOOOOOOOOOW!" Oh, no. Sora immediately landed on my foot, screaming so fast I couldn't understand him.

"?" I quickly grabbed his leash and wrapped it around his snout.

"Seriously, no more sweets." I growled. He whined in annoyance.

"Ichigo, are you alright!" Cried Masaya as he rushed over to a still dumbfounded Ichigo. At the corner of my eye, I saw Kishu twitch in aggravation. Great, another useless love triangle.

"What are they doing here?" Masaya asked, looking at the aliens. Pai started to re-explain why they were here when Mint turned back to me. She…had tears in her eyes?

"Do you even _care _that you could have died?" She hissed so no one else could hear.

_You just watched…_

"I probably deserve it." I whispered and walked away. She stared at me in shock and Sora looked at the ground sadly.

…_as they died…_

"O-okay guys, lets head back to the café and sort things out!" Ichigo cried, trying to break up an argument between Masaya and Kishu that started over her. They sighed and quietly agreed.

"We'll teleport all of you there. It'll be quicker." The purple alien, Pai, announced.

…_did you even care?_

**(Mint's POV)**

We were all surrounding a table in the café. Ryou and Akasaka were sitting, the aliens were floating, and the mews were standing…although Masaya and Kishu were in another argument about Ichigo, we decided to ignore it.

Vanilla and her pet fox were on the other side of the room, completely ignoring us. Well, I'm sure I'm not one to speak. I was separated from the group too, drinking tea in my normal spot.

"Mint, Vanilla, could you please come join us?' Akasaka asked from his chair.

"No." we both replied, then glared at each other.

What is wrong with her? She said she _deserved _to die? What lunatic wants that? And to think I wasted my tears on her! I worried about her, and she treats it like it's a bad thing!

"Vanilla…Mint…please stop fighting?" Lettuce smiled nervously, and I simply sipped from my tea cup.

"I refuse to work alongside an _idiot _like her." I grumbled, continuing to glare at her.

"Feeling's mutual." Everyone sighed at our argument.

"Anyways…how long are you planning on staying on Earth?" Ryou asked Pai.

"We were only going to make it a day visit, but with the demon's running around, we decided we're going to help out." Pudding quickly jumped back on Taruto.

"YAY! TARU-TARU IS GOING TO STAY HERE!" She cheered, and he had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"P-Pai! Don't go deciding things on your own!" Taruto cried.

"You seem to know a lot about demons, do you know why they would attack Earth?" Ryou asked, ignoring Taruto.

"The only reason I can think of is to claim the Earth as their own. They do live beneath the Earth, living in its core." Everyone stared quietly at Pai, even Masaya and Kishu stopped arguing.

"Do you know any weaknesses they have?" Ryou is giving the poor guy one of his interrogations.

"Only one- they are weak in the cold."

"So, that would explain why Vanilla could take them out so easily."

I scoffed and glared at said girl. She returned to glare, 100 times intensified.

"You two need to stop fighting! It's not healthy!" Ichigo cried, pointing a scolding finger at us.

"Until she apologizes for being rude, I'm not going to fight." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If this is what I'm going to go through after every battle, I'll happily leave." She stated firmly, causing Pudding to flip out.

"N-n-no! Pudding would be sad! Please stop fighting!" She begged, jumping around frantically.

"Will you two stop bickering, it's getting us nowhere." Ryou sighed, looking not the least bit concerned.

"It's her fault for always being so over dramatic." I continued on.

"Says the tea-drinking hypocrite."

I quickly shot up from my chair, and she did the same.

"Want to say that again, street rat?"

"Tea. Drinking. Hypocrite."

We walked up to each other, glaring daggers. The others in the room were now giving us worried looks.

"C'mon guys! Don't get physical with this!" Lettuce tried to calm us down, but I could tell Vanilla was just as mad as I was.

"Homeless dog." I started.

"Spoiled brat."

"Moneyless loser."

"Selfish ingrate."

"Suicidal idiot."

"Up tight moron."

"_Idiot!"_ I hissed. She was about throw another insult when Zakuro grabbed both our heads and smacked them together.

"O-ow…Zakuro?" I whined. Why would she do something like that?

"Get off me, brat." Vanilla grumbled, and we stood back up, glaring at each other.

"When will you two learn the world doesn't revolve around you. Earth needs saving and we can't allow personal issues to interfere." Zakuro snapped. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Masaya and Kishu then shook hands, apologizing for their previous argument, much to Ichigo's liking.

Everyone stared at us, waiting for us to make up.

"You apologize first." She hissed, and I crossed my arms.

"No, you go first."

"You go."

"YOU go."

"ENOUGH!" Ryou shouted, standing up. We glared at each other as he walked over.

"Since both of you can't seem to stand each other's presence, we're just going to have to fix that." Vanilla scoffed at this.

"Butt out Ryou. It's none of your business." I hissed.

"It IS my business if two of our mews are having a dispute. Now, you're going to do as I say and like it." He growled, waving for everyone else to come over. They obey and circled up with him. The aliens, however, looked nervous about the situation.

"Great, now we got them interfering." Vanilla spat, looking at me as if I caused this.

"What did I do? You were the one that started this!"

"I believe this started when you shot me with an arrow."

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO!"

We resumed our stare down until Ryou stepped in between us.

"How would you two like to go hiking?"

. . .

"No." we stated, and then gave each other dirty looks.

"Sorry, it's a mission. Let's say you'll be looking for Mew Aqua." Ryou smiled at our dumbfounded looks.

"You can't do that!" I started.

"You just made that up!" Vanilla added.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. No excuses." We groaned and glared at each other for have in-sync movements.

With a loud 'humph' we both stomped away from each other.

. . .

"Now…who wants cake?"

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh, whats gonna happen now? will Mint and Vanilla make up?<strong>

**Review and i'll make Takeru kiss Vanilla! :D**

**Vanilla: O_O**

**...yeah i'd be scared too**


	9. Chapter 9: Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**wowzers! over 100 hits! thank you everybody!**

**Please, read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: Love<p>

"I blame you for this."

"Ditto."

Mint and I stared up and the long slope in front of us with steep cliffs. The mountain was covered with trees and for some reason the sun seemed extra hot today. I felt like I was on fire.

We were carrying our own back packs with sleeping bags strapped to it. Yeah, apparently Ryou made it a camping trip at the last minute. At least I got the satisfaction of kicking him in the place that hurts.

Unfortunately, he punished us by adding one little detail…

"YAY! Pudding can't wait to start hiking!" Pudding cheered, jumping around us like a maniac. Yeah, I really don't want to be here right now.

"Well, let's get this over with and start searching for the 'Mew Aqua'…we don't even need that stuff anymore, why would we be looking for it?" Mint groaned.

"You're an idiot if you think he sent us here to actually _look _for that. He wants us to be friends again." I grumbled, and she gave me a dirty look.

"No fighting while Pudding's around! We're going to have fun, okay!" Pudding scolded. We glared at each other than nodded.

The last thing we wanted was for Pudding to throw a temper tantrum.

We slowly made our way up a narrow path, avoiding low branched and constantly tipping on tree roots. In Mint's case, she was almost always face planting. Trust her to bring shoes for a ball instead of for hiking.

"This is ridiculous! What are we even doing here?" Mint snapped, picking herself off the ground from her recent fall.

"Paying for your idiocy." I answered bluntly, ignoring her death glare.

"Do I have to remind you it was _you _that told me to fire that arrow?"

"And do I have to remind you that you _agreed_?"

"Argh! You're hopeless!" She growled, stomping ahead. I bet she wanted to look furious, but only looked dumb when she fell not even 10 feet away.

"I hate nature!" and with that she continued onward.

"Pudding sad. When will Vanilla and Mint be friends like before?" Pudding looked up at me with teary eyes.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Truthfully, I still don't know why she lashed out like that back at the café. It just got me angry that she was making such a big deal of it.

"C'mon Pudding. Let's go find a place to set up camp." I walked forward, changing the subject. It worked.

"Okay~! Pudding will watch out for bears!" She smiled.

It didn't take long for us to find Mint. She was in a small clearing, sitting on a log, rubbing her ankle.

"What happened now?" I moaned. Her head shot up and she turned red. Her ankle was had a dark bruise on it.

"AH! Mint is injured! We got to get help! We have to call someone!" I slapped my hand into the hyper child's mouth.

"One: it's a simple sprain. Two: we have no service out here. Three: ….you are an idiot." I aimed the last one at Mint and she glared at me.

"Whatever I can walk perfectly-WAH!" and she fell onto the ground.

"You can walk perfectly _terrible." _I corrected. She sighed and sat back on the log. "Just sit here while Pudding and I set up camp." I slowly took my hand away from Pudding's mouth.

"It's time to set up base camp! We shall route out the enemy!" She screamed, taking the tent and starting to put it together.

I rolled my eyes, took off my back pack and took out a first aid kit. "You brought that?" I gave her a 'DUH' look.

"You don't just go out into the woods without one of these. It's dangerous." I started to tend to her foot while she watched silently.

"…T-thank you…"She mumbled, and I looked up at her slightly embarrassed face. Was she really thanking me?

"You're welcome." I smiled and finished bandaging her foot.

"Pudding done~!" We both looked over at a completed tent, campfire, and utensils set out.

"Pudding…you might have gone overboard…." She pouted and I simply patted her head. "But, you did a good job."

We all sat around the campfire as the sun started to set, talking about the recent events that happened this week. It was nothing new, just our own opinions on things.

"Pudding likes Taru-taru! We're best friends!" Pudding chirped. Mint rolled her eyes while I poked the fire with a stick.

"I'm guessing Kishu liked Ichigo?" I asked, and Mint nodded. "Figured."

"I don't like any of them myself, but I think Zakuro and Pai have something going on…humph…" She didn't seem too pleased with that.

"Well, do you like anyone?" She stared at me for a long moment.

"No, why?"

"It just seems like everyone has their match."

"Oh…" She looked back at the fire as Pudding continued to babble about her and Taruto.

"Well you have that Aiko guy." She pointed out, a small smile on her face.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, I don't like him. It was just a simple coincidence." I groaned in annoyance.

"Hmm but maybe he-…" she was interrupted by a loud _crash._

"Pudding heard that! It might be a bear!" She cried, and we stood up in defensive positions.

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_BOOM!_

We stared in shock as a tree feel into the clearing, revealing a large…monkey?

It had black fur, long fangs, was 15 foot tall and had red eyes. "A ghoul!" Mint shouted, but stumbled to the ground.

"Stay here, we can take care of this." I ordered. "But I-…"

"I said no!" I growled, and she stared in awe. "Pudding let's go!" She nodded and we held up our pendants.

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

**"METAMORPHESIS!"**

In a flash of light, we were in our mew forms. The ghoul noticed us and roared threateningly.

"Let's go~!" Pudding cheered.

"RIBBOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

A giant orange glob formed around the ghoul, but he easily broke free. "Pudding's inferno didn't work!" She pouted.

"RIBBOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

A blast of ice hit the ghoul, successfully immobilizing it. "Yay~! Vanilla did it!" Pudding jumped up and down.

"Awww…I thought this one would be at least take one of you out." Came an all too familiar voice.

We turned to see Takeru hanging upside down from a tree branch. He did the peace sign then jumped onto the ground.

"Why do you always show up when we go out, Takeru?" I spat and he laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm studying the mews battle moves. I've almost got all the data I need, than the fun begins." His talons grew out and he charged at me.

"I don't think so!" Mint picked up a rock and threw it at the back of Takeru's head. He stumbled and tripped, pulling me down with him.

Something hit my lips and I looked into a pair of surprised red eyes.

I was kissing Takeru. To make it worse, he was on top of me.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mint screeched as I pushed Takeru away from me and stood up.

He looked dumbfounded and dazed, so I took it upon myself to kick him in the gut. He fell back and smiled at me.

"Well that was…interesting…see you around foxy!" and he melted into the ground. Did…did he just call me…FOXY?

I stared wide eyed where he disappeared. That is, until Mint limped over and threw her arm over my shoulders.

"Now…that was an unusual turn of events, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled mischievously and I glared at her. Pudding was gapping like a fish.

"Did…Pudding saw…it…"Her words tumbled around her confused look.

"I wonder how the others would react…"Mint smiled at my shocked look.

"Fine, what do you want to keep quiet?" I groaned.

"Pudding wants a day to play with vanilla!" I slowly nodded. At least it wasn't anything unreasonable.

"Be my slave for an entire day!" My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Or would you rather have me tell about your 'accident'?" She leaned in close to my dark red face.

"I-I-I don't care. You can tell them if you want to." I stammered, turning away from her. She giggled and patted my back.

"Pudding hate to interrupt, but the ghoul is still there!" Pudding pointed at the frozen monkey.

"I got it." I sighed and held up my ice rod.

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

With that, the ice shattered, returning the monkey to its normal form.

"Now…we can both stay here and search for a Mew Aqua that probably doesn't exist…or we can head home." I announced.

"Home." The other two mews instantly answered.

We didn't take long to head back down the mountain, but it was difficult in the dark. Mostly because I was carrying Mint piggy back ride style. However, when we got to out of the woods and to the bottom of the mountain, we heard a familiar voice.

"Masha is here! Masha is here!" We looked up to see Masha floating towards us. Except there was a problem.

He looked beaten up, he was missing a wing and one of his eyes were sparking.

"Masha! What happened?" Pudding cried, letting the tiny robot fall into her hands.

"M-Masha give message. Café is under attack! Café is under attack!" He cried. Fear rushed through me, and I looked at the others to see the same thing on their faces.

"Masha, is it the demons?" Mint asked but Masha didn't answer.

"M-Masha!" Pudding cried, holding the little robot close.

"He's okay Pudding, I'm sure Ryou can fix him." I reassured the girl and she slowly nodded, wiping away some tears.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mint shouted, kicking me like a horse.

"I'll make you walk if you do that." I growled angrily.

"No fighting! We have to go save Taru-Taru and the others! Let's go!" Pudding charged ahead.

"If you don't stop her, she's going to run out into traffic." Mint warned, and I groaned in frustration.

It's never a dull moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha~! what happened to the cafe? will Mint tell about the kiss?<strong>

**A new demon shall be revealed! :D**

**reviews will help me type faster!**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew\

**Hey i'm back! and...um..thank you to Cake. Queen for...an intersting review o.o**

**Also thank you XLivi-ChanXCrazyGalX for reviewing**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: Memories<p>

_I stood there. Just watching._

_They laid there. Not moving._

_He smiled at me._

"_My name is Hiroki." Came his deep voice._

_He had long golden horns, purple skin, long fangs that shined in the moonlight, and 3 lion's tails swaying behind him._

"_It was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, walking away from the two corpses._

_I continued to stand there._

_I continued to watch._

"Vanilla, quit spacing out we're almost there!" Mint waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked around.

We were riding a bus through the city in the direction of the café. Pudding sat in between me and Mint as we nervously waited for the bus to reach our stop.

"Pudding worried." She looked down at Masha resting in her hands. He still had yet to move.

"Have a little faith in everyone. If it's Takeru then you know they beat him." Mint stated, putting on an I'm-tough façade.

"The problem is…Takeru was with us when the café was attacked…"Silence floated around us.

Finally, the bus came to our stop. We got off the bus and walked down the street in silence.

We feared the worse and hoped for a miracle.

"There's the café!" Pudding cried, dashing off in the direction of the pink building. We followed closely and entered the café.

To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

"W-w-what happened here?" Mint gasped, gazing around the wrecked café. The tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, windows were smashed, and all the lights were busted.

Not a single sign of life.

"Alright, everyone spread out and search for any clues as to what might have happened here. Pudding, do you think you can go into the basement and fix Masha?" I asked. Pudding nodded firmly.

"Okay, but we're going to need these." Mint approached and held up 3 flashlights. We all took one and spread out, searching.

I looked in the kitchen, opening all the cupboards, carefully looking for anything. A note, a sign, a box, _anything. _

My feet slipped from beneath me and I fell on my back with a loud _Thud!_

Well, that was smooth. I groaned and sat up, looking for what tripped me. My eyes rested on Ryou's lap top.

"Guys! I found something!" I called and set the lab top on the kitchen table. In 2.5 seconds Mint and Pudding were looming over me to see what I found.

The login screen opened up. "We need a 3 letter password."

. . .

"How much you want to bet its 'Gay'?" Mint and Pudding stared at me in shock as I shrugged.

"Type in Mew and see if that works." I did so and the desktop pulled up. "That was way too cheesy."

Mint sighed and maneuvered the mouse over to a new document. "Publication date says…I-it was made a few hours ago." We stared in silence.

Mint slowly double clicked on the document and it opened. There were only a few words, but it was enough to send chills up my spine.

_We've been taken hostage to the bay._

"Not Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried, still clinging onto Masha. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen with the other two mews following.

"How are we going to rescue them? We don't even know who captured them…"Mint mumbled. I could tell she was worried no matter how much she covered it up.

"All that matters is we know _where._ We should head to the bay." I stated but was met by surprised faces.

"It's dark outside! It'll be difficult to fight them!" I shook my head, "Don't chicken out on me now. I'm not going to let Sora become demon food." And with that we started to run towards the destination.

"Pudding scared. What if we're too late?" Pudding cried. Mint and I glanced at each other and the same question went through our minds.

"Let's transform to be quicker!" I called and they nodded.

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

(Mint's POV)

We hid behind a corner of a building in our mew forms. It wasn't hard to guess that just beyond this corner were our friends. Not even 10 feet away, though, was the drop off into the bay.

I slowly peeked around the corner and my mouth dropped to the floor.

Everyone, the mews, the aliens, and the humans, were stuck to the wall by…purple goo?

"That looks familiar…"I heard Vanilla mumble. She recognizes purple goo? Even I don't have that talent.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding cried, running past us and up to the wall.

"**PUDDING!"** Everyone on the wall screamed. I would too if I wasn't trying to keep unnoticed.

"It looks like the trap has been sprung." We looked up on top of the building to see a man…no a demon.

He leapt down from the building and landed in front of Pudding. "We have to stop him." I whispered to Vanilla, but got no answer.

I looked at her to see her face was extremely pale (more than normal). I'd never seen her so shocked…so scared.

"Fine, if you're not going to do anything, I'll do it by myself." I hissed, holding up my bow.

"RIBBOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

The demon leapt out of the way of the arrow, and Pudding quickly started to pull the goo off the wall.

"No, Pudding, don't touch it or you'll-…" Ichigo's warning came a little too late as Pudding was pulled into the goo like the others.

"One down, one left." The demon smiled, revealing long white fangs. I cringed at the thought of them piercing skin.

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

I fired the arrow, but he _disappeared _before it hit him. How could one just disappear like that?

I didn't have time to think that over as he re-appeared in front of me. His huge hand grasped my throat and lifted me into the air.

"Looks like I have all of them." He chuckled. My breathing got shallow as I struggled against his hold. I only managed to say one thing:

"V-V-Vanilla h-help!"

(Vanilla's POV)

He was there. He was standing there, just like before, but he was holding Mint up by her throat.

His purple skin…golden horns…3 lions tails….

"Hiroki…"I hissed, stepping out from hiding. I didn't look that tough at all, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Hmm? Another one… no matter. I'll deal with you when I'm done. Just sit back and watch." He replied.

Just…watch…?

_You watched them die. You did nothing._

_He killed your parents._

_And you did nothing._

"You…let…her….go…"

He raised an eyebrow at me but threw Mint to the side. She landed near the wall, safely away from the goo.

"Being a bit cocky, are you? You look familiar, have I eaten you before?" Well that's a stupid question.

"No…but you ate my parents you purple skinned freak!" I yelled angrily. He simply smiled widely.

"I don't remember. They obviously weren't that delicious." I clenched my fists. He started to chuckle at my enraged expression.

"Struck a nerve? That's funny. Last a checked mews weren't supposed to be violent-…" he didn't finish. I struck him straight in the jaw.

"Brat!" he spat and stood back. I don't care how I look in front of my friends now; this guy's going to **die!**

"ICE ROD!"

The meter long rod formed in my hand and Hiroki smiled, pulling out a black long sword.

"I'm going to kill you!" and with that we started to collide weapons with each other. His sword verses my ice rod. Neither seemed to be wining.

That is, until he used his other hand to punch me in the gut. I fell back a few feet and coughed.

"You say that you're going to kill me, but in truth, it is _you _that will be killed." He charged at me with his sword held high.

I held up my rod and blocked his attack. What I didn't expect was the sword to split in half.

I screamed.

One half of the sword had pierced my shoulder while the other pierced my leg.

"Not so tough, huh? That sucks. I'll put you out of your misery, then it's your friends turn. Actually, I'll end them first to give you some time to recover." He mocked and walked over to the wall.

I tried to move but my muscles wouldn't allow it. I was…poisoned.

My vision began to blur as I watched him approach the closest person on the wall. It was Lettuce. He smirked at her worried expression and raised his sword.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Are you going to sit there and watch?_

_Get up and be useful!_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" I screamed, rushing at him with my rod raised. He looked surprised I could move with the poison and forgot to dodge the rod as it came crashing down on top of his head.

"Darn it, you brat!" he growled, getting ready to swing his sword. I didn't let him.

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

He was thrown back a few feet and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-y-y-you b-b-b-b-brat!" he stammered, and I charged at him again. He quickly disappeared and re-appeared next to me.

I tried to swing my rod, but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrist and threw me over the drop off towards the raging tide below.

(Mint's POV)

I couldn't stand the silence any more. It was so heart stinging that I wanted to cry.

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

The arrow hit the demon's shoulder and he cursed. "I forgot about you."

I got ready to fire but he quickly disappeared. I waited for him to re-appear, but he didn't.

He fled.

_Slush!_

I looked at the wall to see the purple goo disappearing, freeing everyone.

"Where's Vanilla? What happened to her?" Pudding cried, rushing over to the railing and looking over.

We quietly waited for her reaction, dreading the answer. What she did surprised us.

She smiled.

"Vanilla's fine! Look! She's okay!" Pudding cried happily, pointing over the edge of the drop-off.

We all rushed to the edge and looked over. The sight made me want to scream with joy and laugh at the same time.

Vanilla was lying, looking up at us, on a tiny ledge just above the water.

"I know…this may be a….bad time…but…could I…have a glass…of lemonade?"

We all started laughing.

Vanilla is still Vanilla.

* * *

><p><strong>A little gory but thats why its Rated T :P<strong>

**Akio will return next chapter!**

**Reviews will get Vanilla lemonade! ( that sounds so wierd xD)**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! thank you to Cake. Queen and XLivi-ChanXCrazyGalX for reviewing! -hands them lemonade-**

**this chapter will certainly surprise you! **

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11: Surprise<p>

"Do you have any sixes?"

"Go fish."

"Darn it."

Pudding watched intently as Lettuce and I played a friendly game of 'Go Fish'. My first reaction was 'I don't like fishing' but she managed to explain the fact that it was a card game.

"Vanilla, you shouldn't be up just yet, your still recovering." Akasaka scolded as he came out of the kitchen.

"SHHHH!" All 3 of us hissed and went back to the intensity of the card game.

"Do you have any fours?"

"Darn it."

Lettuce smiled as I handed her the card. Her glasses must have X-ray vision.

Akasaka sighed heavily and walked over to the table. "You've only had a say to recover, you shouldn't push yourself." He reminded.

"I'm more worried about Sora." I gave him a sharp glare. Ever since the goo was released yesterday, Sora hasn't woken up. Ryou is trying to find out why, but can't seem to pin point the reason. His guess is, the purple stuff has something toxic in it and it's messing with Sora's DNA.

He's just a little fox, how much can he stand before he breaks?

Speaking of breaking, Masha was fixed too.

"I hope we didn't hurt you when you were pulled off that ledge. That hug could have been bone splitting." Akasaka smiled sheepishly. He knows, he was one of them.

"I'm fine, now tell everyone to quit asking. It's starting to get on my nerves." I snapped, drawing a card from the deck.

"Do you have any twos?"

"DANG IT!"

"Pudding is happy! Vanilla is a lot happier since the battle!" Pudding cheered while I handed Lettuce my card.

"I kind of agree with Akasaka, you should rest. You were stabbed twice and poisoned which was hard to cure according to Ryou…and yet you still insisted on having lemonade…"Lettuce mumbled the last part.

"I heard that."

"Do you have any fives?"

"SCREW THIS GAME!"

Pudding giggled as I slapped the card on the table angrily. Lettuce smiled and picked it up.

"Vanilla, what are you doing out of bed? We're about to open." Ichigo stated, walking in with the other 2 mews.

"I'm playing Go Fish."

"Do you have any jacks?"

"HA! Go fish."

The 3 alien's teleported into the room as Lettuce drew a card from the deck. "Where did you guys go? You just disappeared after yesterday's battle." Mint scolded in her usual up tight manner.

"We went to our ship in the woods."

. . .

"Do you have any sevens?"

"Go Fish."

"This sucks."

I groaned as I took another card from the deck. "So what are you guys going to do today?" Ichigo asked the 3 floating boys.

"We're going to go search for the purple demon that Fox Mew called Hiroki. He's still out there and Kishu wants to keep his pride." Taruto teased the green haired alien who crossed his arms and let out a 'humph'.

"Oh, well, we'll join the search after work." And with that the 3 alien's teleported out.

"Do you have any queen's?"

"I QUIT!"

I put my cards face down on the table and pouted. Pudding giggled and Lettuce seemed a little proud of her victory.

"Now, back to Ichigo's previous question, why aren't you in bed Vanilla?" Mint asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What person is able to sleep when they know they're best friend might never wake up?" Awkward silence floated around the room.

I could feel the sadness swelling up inside me. I'm starting to miss that little guy always calling me Snow…

"Ah! It's time!" Ichigo gasped and flipped the sign to say 'open'.

Akasaka walked back into the kitchen and the mews took their places as customers started to walk in. It's Thursday, so there weren't a lot of people.

"Hey, Vanilla!" I turned to the voice and felt my heart skip a beat. It was Akio.

"H-H-hey Akio…" He smiled wide and sat across from me. My face instantly heated. I was only wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. Wait, since when did I care?

"I heard from some girls at school that you worked here." I inwardly cursed my fan girl club.

"Oh…and you came why?" I asked, trying not to make the question sound mean.

"Well, the soccer team isn't meeting for a while nor is the judo club, so I thought I'd come pay you a visit." Why am I flushing like a lunatic? I noticed at the corner of my eye Mint whispering to Lettuce who started giggling.

Thank god Mint hasn't told anyone about Takeru…but I know it's only a matter of time…

"Thanks you for the visit then." I smiled softly, finally riding myself of that stupid flush.

"Anytime, I was curious to see where you worked anyways…" He said, gazing around the café. Oh great, he's going to think it's too pink. I know I did. Wait, why do I care?

"Oh…I'm sorry if it's not what you expected…" why the heck am I apologizing?

He raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled. "You're acting different today. I think it's a great improvement. I was always worried about you because you gave off such a scary aura…you still do but it's a bit less…tense." He smiled broadly.

And I'm blushing like an Idiot again.

"T-t-thank you." I stammered. Then, two plates of cake and a single shake with two straws were set on our table.

I looked up to see Ichigo and Lettuce grinning at me. "It's on the house!" Ichigo giggled, taking Lettuce into the kitchen.

When Akio and I both gazed at the single shake, we _both _blushed. Darn it, I bet Mint set this up.

"I-I-I'm not that thirsty." I managed to say. Akio smiled sheepishly and started to take bites of his cake.

"Woooow, this is pretty good. I'm going to have to come here again sometime." He exclaimed. I mentally face desked. Mint…she must have planned allllll of this out…I have to hand it to her, her plan is going perfectly.

"I-I-I wouldn't. It's not healthy food to eat while on a sports team." I said, pushing my cake away.

"I didn't know you took health seriously. I'm just learning a bunch about you today." He smiled _again._ My heart sped up and I stared at the table. What is wrong with me?

"Ah…um thank you for visiting." He started to chuckle and I raised an eyebrow.

"You said that already." He reminded, taking another bite of cake. Great, I'm repeating myself like Ichigo does.

"Oh, snap. I've got to head home." I looked up at him as he stood up from his chair. "I have to go pick up my little brother from school. It was fun hanging out with you, vanilla. I'll see you soon." He waved and walked out.

Little did I know I was blushing and my heart was beating like a drum.

"Tell us the details!" I nearly fell out of my chair as 5 mews crowded around me.

"I-I-I-I told you already! There's nothing going on between us!" I snapped, sitting back into my chair.

"You're a dirty liar! Your face is extremely red!" Ichigo pointed at my face.

"And you're stuttering!" Pudding added with her bubbly laugh.

"I-I-I don't appreciate you guys eavesdropping on my conversations!" I crossed my arms and let out a loud 'humph'.

"I don't think Takeru would appreciate Akio since he kissed you." I cringed. And there goes the secret.

Stunned silence floated around the room.

"YOU KISSED TAKERU!" Ichigo screeched, causing the café to go quiet.

"_He _kissed _me._ Not the other way around." I hissed. "I bet you enjoyed it though." Mint added.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "How many times to I have to repeat myself, I'm not interested in boys!" I growled.

The mews just rolled their eyes and were about to go back to work when Ryou walked into the café.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there's been a gas leak. If you could all please evacuate that would be kindly appreciated." He announced and the customers filed out of the cade.

"Has there been an attack?" Zakuro asked him. He slowly shook his head.

"Sora' woken up."

. . .

"And you evacuated the café for that?" I growled, quickly standing and rushing down the hall.

"Wait, Vanilla!" Ryou called but I already ran up to the room Sora was in. I quickly slammed the door open and stared.

I saw a boy with red hair and big brown eyes. When he saw me, he gave a shaky grin.

"Hey Snow."

I knew right then and right there,

Sora was human.

And he was _naked._

The other mews filed into the doorway and Zakuro covered Pudding's eyes. I saw Mint get a slight nosebleed too.

I did something worse. Something I never thought I'd do.

I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwuahahaha~! I had fun typing this chapter. Sora is a human! How will this affect things!<strong>

**will there be jealousy?**

**review's will get Mint a tissue**


	12. Chapter 12: Dating

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! wowzers! over 200 hits!**

**this chapter will be the spark of jeolousy!**

**Read on, if you dare! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12: Dating<p>

I stared across the table at _him._

His hair was spiky and clean, his brown eyes were so warm, and his smile was just radiating with sparkles.

"What's with the look Snow?" Sora grinned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Truthfully, I was still recovering from when I fainted. When I woke up again, Sora was clothed (what, you thought he was still naked? You perverts) and carrying me back into the café.

All the mews were standing behind me while Akasaka and Ryou stood beside Sora.

"As you can see, he's DNA was 'tweaked' and he can now take the form of a human. We don't know how he'll change back, but we'll keep searching for a cure." Ryou explained in a relaxed manner.

Part of me was just screaming for that not to happen.

"Yay! Pudding can hear Sora talk now!" Pudding squealed, tackling Sora into a hug. He smiled broadly at her while Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce looked on with hearts in their eyes.

"You do realize your falling in love with a fox." I reminded and they straightened up.

"W-w-who said we were falling in love?" Ichigo stammered.

"_Anyways, _I decided to send Sora to school with Vanilla. If he's going to be stuck as a human, he should learn to act like one. Can you handle that Vanilla?" Ryou asked and I nodded. Then I did a double take.

"Whoa whoa, wait. Since when is he going to my school?"

"Since now and tomorrow will his first day. Why don't you treat him like a brother or something?" Ryou sighed, waving his hand in the air.

"Um…Ryou…they look nothing alike…"Lettuce corrected. He stared for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

"Yay! I get to go to school with Snow!" Sora cheered, pulling me into a hug. Great, I'm blushing again.

And that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue mew.

"Ugh, can't you just watch people from in the café and learn like that?" I groaned.

"Sorry, but Ryou also said it'd be great to have him read and write. He also added that you're in charge of teaching him these things." Akasaka gave me an apologetic smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

I made a mental note to punch Ryou the next time I see him.

After the mews left, I took Sora into my room and sat him at a desk. I pulled out a lot of books and began to teach him a lot of things about humans, all of which he had no clue how to comprehend.

"Hey, Snow, now that I'm human…does this mean I can't sleep with you?" My eye twitched and I looked over at his sad face.

How the heck am I supposed to answer that?

"Y-yes. You're g-going to have t-to sleep on the a-air mattress." I managed. Curse my flushing face; I probably look like an idiot.

"Awww…does this mean you won't hold me like you used to?" I had look at the wall to stop myself from looking at his face.

Oh no, don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out!

"I-I can't do that anymore S-Sora." I can't handle his innocence! It's driving me crazy!

He pouted and I continued to teach him about the wonders of humanity.

Who knew we were so boring.

(Sora's POV)

I looked around the classroom in awe. I'd only ever looked at it from the outside, but inside, it was amazing!

"Stop gawking at it Sora, people are staring." Snow whispered and continues working on the 'worksheet' the 'teacher' gave her. There are still so many things I don't know about humans!

"Who is that boy with Vanilla?"

"He's so cute! Do you think they're dating?"

"AHHH! That would be awesome!"

I looked back at the girls Snow called 'fan girls' and waved. Half of them fainted right there.

"Don't do that, they'll only start following you." Snow sighed.

"Hey Snow what does 'dating' mean?" I asked, practicing my writing while she did my 'homework'.

"Hmmm…I'm not so sure myself…but I think it's when I a girl and a guy like each other and they go out to dinner. Something like that." Snow explained, not taking her eyes off her work.

I pondered this.

…_When I a girl and a guy like each other…_

"I think that's what Masaya and Ichigo are doing." I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Strawberry and Mr. Flirt."

"Oh."

The day continued on, me asking questions, Snow answering them as best she could. When the end of the day came, I had a realization.

"Snow, you have track today don't you!" I cried, grabbing her arm. She looked a little surprised I would do something so suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to come!"

"I don't know…"

"Please!"

"Fine, just don't act like a fox." I smiled widely as we made our way out to the track field.

(Ichigo's POV)

"Did you really see that Ichigo?" Lettuce asked me skeptically as we prepared for the customers to come.

"Yup, they were totally holding hands when I saw them…but it kind of looked like Sora was dragging Vanilla…"I smiled and Lettuce sighed.

"Well, I believe our heartless and cold Vanilla has finally melted!" Mint announced, stepping into the conversation.

"What do you mean, Mint?" Lettuce asked, continuing to sweep the floors.

"What I mean is Vanilla isn't the cold monotone girl we met. Think about it, she shows a lot more emotion, she's happier, and she's got THREE guys falling for her. She's so lucky…"Mint pouted a little.

"I agree with Mint, but we ALL agree she needs to go one a D-A-T-…" I didn't get to finish as the mew herself walked into the café with Sora.

"That was so fun Snow! We should do that every day!" He cheered. Seriously, for a fox, he was freaking HOT.

I still like Masaya over anyone though.

"No, I don't have practice for a while…not to mention you practically ran off the course into traffic…" Vanilla moaned.

"That was an accident though!" He pouted as she walked up stairs.

"Sora, come here!" Mint called and he skipped over to us.

"Heya, girls! What's going on?" He saluted. All 3 of us started to blush madly.

How does Vanilla manage?

"We need you to ask Vanilla something, okay?" I knew where Mint was going with this and added, "I'm pretty sure she'll love it!"

We started to giggle at his confused expression.

(Vanilla's POV)

I don't want to be here.

Sora was smiling his sparkling smile that made daises grow while he dragged me into the restaurant.

Yes, I agreed to go on a date with Sora.

It didn't sound like a date at first; he just said he wanted to go have some dinner. Then, when we were already have way there, he came right out and said it.

I know the other mews set this up. I'm so going to get them back.

Sora sat me down in a chair and took his respectful place across from me. The restaurant we were in wasn't anything special. It certainly wasn't something to brag about either.

"Hello, what would you two like?" the waitress smiled at Sora and he ordered chicken. I scowled at the waitress as she scampered off, but smiled a little. Sora's favorite food, whether human, fox, or bison will always be chicken.

"So…Snow…" I looked back at Sora. His face was dark red. "Do you have a fever?" I suddenly asked, scooting over and feeling his forehead.

"Err…n-no I don't, it's just I…um…" He stuttered as he searched for the right words to say. What the heck is his problem? 20 seconds ago I couldn't get him to shut up.

He grabbed my hand off his forehead and looked right at me. Now it was my turn to turn red.

Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

(No one's POV)

"Ichigo quit giggling or they'll hear us!" Mint scolded her friend.

All 5 mews were sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant watching the events at Vanilla's table unfold.

To not be seen, all of them had their menus in front of their faces.

"I'm sorry, but this is all so juicy!" She giggled and they continued to watch.

(Vanilla's POV)

He was leaning closer.

That much was clear.

I probably would have smacked him if I could, but I couldn't stop staring into his chocolate colored eyes.

Then, his lips touched mine.

I wasn't sure how to react other than to just sit there in a daze as he pulled away.

"Sorry if I surprised you, I just wanted to know how it tastes." He smiled and I mentally smacked myself.

"You ruined the moment." I sighed and he started to laugh.

"C'mon. Let's head back before it gets dark." Whoa…was Sora being…responsible?

He led me out of the restaurant after paying the bill and smiled even wider.

I raised an eyebrow, but he simply held his hand out. Without thinking, I took it and started to walk with him.

I was holding hands with Sora. Why am I grinning like an idiot?

The 5 mews watching all high fived,

Completely oblivious to the pair of red eyes watching the events that took place.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! don't shoot me if your a VanillaXTakeru fan. i'm not done writing the story yet, and killing me won't get you anywhere<strong>

**Vanilla: Boy's are so annoying...**

**you just kissed one you lier**

**Vanilla: THEY have been kissing ME!**

**whatever**

**reviews will bring the aliens back!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ecology

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! thank you to Cake. Queen, Soldier of Shadowmoon and hitachiintwinsfan989 for reviewing!**

**you VanillaXTakeru fans will looooove this chapter~!**

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13: Ecology<p>

"Oh wow, so that's how it works!"

"Cool, huh?"

Kishu, the green haired alien, was showing me one of Pai's fans. It wasn't my fault he left it lying around, and I'm still not over my 'shiny' obsession…even though I don't know what's so shiny about it…

Anyhow, I was caught fiddling outside with it by Kishu and he taught me how the fan works.

"Doesn't it bother you that Taruto and you have like one attack and Pai has 10?" I asked, holding the fan up to examine it.

"…not really…cause I'd probably forget half the attacks if I had as much as Pai." Kishu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"…that's really sad, you know?"

"Shut up. You would too."

"No, no I wouldn't. If I had a short-turn memory loss, then I'd write it on my hand." He stopped what he was about to say and stared at me.

"That…is actually a pretty good idea."

"What? You thought I wasn't smart just because I give off a scary aura?"

"No, I just thought you didn't care."

"Ever hear of the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Yeah."

"…you're a bigger idiot then Mint."

"I HEARD THAT!" We both nearly fell backwards by the loud scream behind us. When we turned to look, it was Mint and Lettuce.

"Would you rather I say _you're _more of an idiot than Kishu?"

"NO!" she practically yelled and Kishu started sulking.

"U-um, Ryou called a meeting in the café. Everyone's supposed to be there." Lettuce interrupted before another argument could start.

I sighed as we walked back into the café, completely forgetting I had Pai's fan. When I saw him, I shoved it into Kishu's hands. That's when Pai turned around and made eye contact with the confused Kishu.

"Kishu…"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Drop the fan before I do something I'll regret." In a record breaking 1.7 seconds, Kishu placed the fan on a table and floated up to the safety of the ceiling.

"…Okay, now that everyone's here, we have a situation." Ryou began but was interrupted by Mint.

"Don't tell me it's Takeru or Hiroki! We just fought them a few days ago AND it's a Saturday!" She seemed louder than usual today.

"Unfortunately, it's both."

. . .

"So…has anyone seen Sora?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"He's with Masaya at a kendo tournament." Ichigo answered almost immediately.

"…could you ASK for my permission? He's practically my pet…well, you know…before he became human…" and here comes the awkward silence.

"_Anyways, _the only good thing about this is that they're attacks are spread out, leading us to believe they don't intend on fighting alongside one another." Ryou slightly hissed, getting annoyed with being interrupted.

"So, we will split up into two groups. It would be simple to say us after one and mews after another, but Ryou wants us to get accustomed to each other's battle attacks." Pai explained.

"The team that will go after Takeru will be led by Pai, and it will consist of Zakuro, Vanilla, and Lettuce." Ryou then pointed at Ichigo, "You will lead the others and track down Hiroki, think you can handle that?"

"Why are you asking me?" She growled.

"…because last time we went against Hiroki you made a fool of yourself by fawning over your boyfriend." Ichigo's jaw dropped, but she quickly straightened up.

"I can lead the team perfectly fine, so don't worry." She and Ryou glared at each other for a moment before Ryou turned away.

"I'll be monitoring the fight with Masha. Try not to get injured again, Vanilla."

"No promises."

And with that we all turned and left in our enemy's direction. I was a tad worried for Ichigo's team…Hiroki wasn't a push over…

"Lettuce, Vanilla, we need to transform." Zakuro called to us and we nodded.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

In a flash of light, we were in our mew outfits and all their animal glory.

"We're going too slow, could Pai teleport us there?" Lettuce called, now coming upon the realization.

"If I teleport there it'll be like throwing up a flare. Teleporting can be sensed by demons so we're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Running." Pai answered her question.

"We're here!" Zakuro announced and we stopped in the middle of a street…well…what's left of it.

Cars were flipped over, some buildings were reduced to rubble, and giant cracks covered the road.

"He should be right here…"We looked at Pai's frustrated look.

_Crash!_

"Hello, super hero's~!" Before we could turn to see who it was, 4 large tentacles shot up 20 feet in the air and loomed over us.

"A plant ghoul!" Pai hissed, taking out his fans.

"You are correct my tall purple friend!" Takeru announced, hoping off a building and standing a few yards away. "But you want to know something extra special about this plant?" He chirped as his tail swung back and forth playfully.

We waited of for his answer but got none. Instead, he snapped his fingers.

"I'll let you find out for yourselves!" and with that the 4 green tentacles', covered in thorns I might add, shot at us.

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

The whip lashed out at one of the green vines that hung around the plant-like tentacle. Instead of retracting like it should have, it wrapped around the whip and pulled Zakuro from the ground, much to her surprise.

"Kuu-Rai-Sen!" Pai yelled, sending a large blast of wind at the tentacle dragging Zakuro towards it.

It was completely unaffected, in fact, it grew _larger_.

"It's absorbing our attacks!" Lettuce cried, holding up her weapon for an attack.

"Zakuro!" Whoa, did Pai just call her name really dramatically? And doesn't he call us Mew Zakuro and not by our real names?

Zakuro was now tied against one of the tentacles by it vines, and I could tell it was painful against those thorns.

"That's not all the surprises folks! Those thorns have a special toxin that will temporarily paralyze you!" Takeru cheered. He is seriously started to remind me of Sora or Akasaka with that cheerful attitude of his.

Zakuro struggling awhile longer against the vines before stopping, still awake, just dangling.

"And that's one down!" Pai clenched his fists on his fans and raised them up.

"Fuu-Shi-Sen!" He sent a larger wind blast then before at the tentacle, but it still didn't affect it.

"We have to help Zakuro before-…"Lettuce screamed as the vines from another tentacle wrapped around her.

"That's it, I don't care if this thing can't be hurt, and it's time to bring the pain!" I growled, "ICE ROD!" and with that I was holding the meter long staff.

"You're only going to be wasting you strength, foxy~!" Takeru winked, causing my mouth to hit the floor.

He…is…flirting…with…me…

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Pai snapped, throwing another wind blast at the tentacle pulling Lettuce towards it.

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

Nothing happened at first when the blast of snow hit the tentacles, but then they started to quiver. That's when they released Zakuro and Lettuce, retracting back into the ground.

Lettuce sighed in relief and Pai caught Zakuro before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Little did they know I was taking pictures on my phone (Akasaka bought me one~!).

"Darn it! I thought that would work! Well, until next time foxy~!" and Takeru melted into the ground. I really do not like that nickname he gave me.

"How was my attack able to-…"I couldn't finish as something hit my lips, much to everyone's shock.

It was Takeru.

He was kissing me. Again.

He didn't get to finish as I punched him in the gut as he stumbled back. "What the heck is your problem?" I snapped, but I knew all too well I was blushing like an idiot.

"Hm? I just wanted to know how it tasted." He smiled deviously and melted back into the ground.

I was at a loss of words.

Takeru…had used Sora's line…which means…

HE WAS SPYING ON MY DATE!

"Um…Vanilla? Are you alright?" Lettuce asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, what I was asking is how my attack could take down that ghoul."

"It absorbs attacks, it's simple to say that it absorbed too much power and reverted back to normal." Pai answered, carrying Zakuro over to us.

I might be hallucinating or still in a daze from the kiss, but I could have sworn I saw Zakuro with a light blush on her cheeks. Mint would have a heart attack.

"Err…ok let's head back to the café. The others might need help with Hiroki." We nodded in agreement to Lettuce's suggestion, but before we could leave, we heard a strange maniacal laughter.

"So this is the ever so famous Tokyo Mew Mew~!" Chimed the voice. It was a light voice that sounded very…bubbly…

"Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" Pai called.

There was a flash of red and Lettuce was no longer standing next to us. "Lettuce?" We looked around.

"Looking for this?" Cackled the voice from above. We looked up on one of the still standing buildings to see Lettuce tied up and sitting next to…a straaaaange looking girl.

She had red hair that looked like fire, two very large black dragon wings coming out of her shoulders, a devil's tail like Takeru's, and a two blood red daggers in her hands.

"Who are you?" Pai called again. This only mad her laugh.

"Who do you think? And they say you're the brains of the Cyniclons. Anyways, I'll be taking fish girl here. We'll give her back, no worries, but we just got to run a few…experiments…" The girl gave Lettuce a devious look, at which she cowered at.

"Lettuce!" Zakuro cried as both the green mew and the red haired girl just…faded away.

"That was, without a doubt, a new demon." Pai announced and we nodded.

"C'mon, we have to go tell the others what happened." I tried to loosen the mood by smiling a little. It only creeped them out.

We teleported back to the café, that's to Pai, and found everyone else waiting for us.

"Ah! You made it back! We just got back from beating Hiroki! You should have seen it; Pudding went ballistic and-…w-where's Lettuce?" Ichigo asked after her rambling.

Everyone stared at us as we hung our heads in shame.

"…she was captured…but a new demon…"I answered and the café was filled with silence.

"Well, we just have to go rescue her." Ryou answered, a little too quickly if you ask me.

"Masha is tracking her as we speak." Akasaka added, and I felt a little relief flood through me.

"And the calmly add to this conversation- ZAKURO WHY ARE YOU BEING HELD BY PAI!" Mint freaked out, waving her arms around.

Instead of answering the normal way, her blush only deepened a little. Something tells me this purple likes the other purple…

"She was paralyzed temporarily by a ghoul. Would you rather I have her walk?" Pai saved her, and Mint shrunk back.

"Enough! We need to save Lettuce! The new demon said they were going to run experiments on her!" I almost practically yelled, shocking a lot of the people in the room.

"I agree with Vanilla, let's get going!" Ichigo announced and we all nodded.

"I hate to interrupt, but there is one small problem with rescuing Lettuce…"

We stared at Ryou, waiting for the answer.

"She's 5 miles underwater."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA~! yes, i'm am slowly setting up the pairings. don't shoot me if your a PaiXLettuce fan, cause like i said before, it will get you no where.<strong>

**Vanilla: PLEASE stop making boys kiss me!**

**no, people like it. **

**Vanilla: Well, i don't**

**deal with it cause something BIG is going to happen next chapter!**

**Vanilla: Oh no...**

**reviews will bring Lettuce back! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Surfing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! i'm so happy! over 300 hits!**

**I feel so loved!**

**...anyways, read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14: Surfing<p>

I hate boats.

I hate them with all my heart.

All the mews, aliens, and humans were on one of Ryou's little speed boats out in the middle of the ocean. How we got here?

Like I remember!

I'm too busy hanging off the edge, vomiting.

Did I mention it's raining? It's making the tide extra powerful, only making me sicker.

"Will Vanilla be ok?" Pudding asked Ryou, and everyone looked at me hanging off the edge.

"…just go…save Lettuce…I'll be fine…" I made out. Was Kishu laughing at me?

"Okay, Vanilla will stay here with me and Akasaka. The rest of you take one of these and head down into the water. There should be a small sea cave at the bottom. Go inside, find Lettuce, and bring her back. Avoid any confrontations if possible." Ryou quickly explained, handing out a blue colored candy to the mews. They ate it without hesitation.

"Ryou…you know…it's illegal to…give children drugs?" I asked and he glared at me.

"They are pills that help us breath underwater." Ichigo answered.

"Alright everyone, let's head down." Pai announced and they nodded.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

And with that, they all changed into their mew forms.

"Let's go!" Ichigo called and the mews, along with the aliens, dived into the sea.

. . .

"Does either…of you…by chance…have some…pain killers?"

(Ichigo's POV)

The cave we had entered was behind creepy. It had boss growing everywhere, wines reaching out of cracks in the wall, and black coral at the bottom of it.

"We're getting close." Zakuro whispered and everyone took out their weapons.

"Pudding worried about Vanilla." Pudding pouted, only to be shushed by Mint.

In truth, I was worried about the fox mew too. Ever since she got back from the battle with Takeru she's been acting…different…

"STOP POKING ME WITH THAT, TAKERU!" We froze at the female voice that echoed through the cave.

Zakuro nodded at our confused looks, signaling it was the demon that captured Lettuce.

As we approached the voice, we came upon a huge room. It wasn't at all like the cave, in fact, there was computers and desks everywhere.

In the middle of the room stood Hiroki, Takeru, and the girl in front of a large tank. In side it was an unconscious Lettuce.

"It's my tail, it's not like I can control it." Takeru snapped. I had to snicker as the comment vaguely reminded me of a certain mew.

"Takeru, Katsumi, quit bickering so we can begin the tests." Hiroki growled, causing the two other demons to straighten out.

"There won't be any tests today, demons!" I called out, leaping out of hiding with the others.

The demons turned to us and frowned. "Awww, I was hoping the fox would show." Takeru whined, and Katsumi punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop talking like a love sick moron and _kill them!_" she hissed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We won't let you get away with capturing our friend! Everyone, let's go!"

"RIBBOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The demons managed to dodge all of our attacks with ease, but failed to notice that Taruto had snuck behind them.

"Hissatsu-Hourai-Kyuu!" and with that he threw his click-clacks at the tank, successfully smashing it to pieces.

"Darn that brat!" Hiroki hissed, grabbing Taruto and throwing him against one of the cave walls.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding cried, rushing over to the fallen kid alien.

"Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" Pai shot his ice shard attack at the demons, at which they dodged again.

Little did they know Kishu had teleported to Lettuce and teleported both her and him away. I looked behind me to make sure they were there. They were.

"That's it! I'm sick of these games!" Katsumi snapped, holding up her claw like hands.

"Kokoro-Genkaku! (Heart Illusion!)" She clapped her hands together, and there was a weird misty feeling around us.

"What's going on?" Mint cried, watching as the cave began to get foggy.

"It's my special battle technique. I bet you'll find it 'heart wrenching'." Laughed Katsumi as she and the other demons disappeared into the mist.

There was a squeal and we looked at Zakuro who was shaking like a leaf…in front of a huge beetle!

"It plays with our fears and emotions! It's not real!" Pai yelled, but was ignored as Mint screamed as well.

"You guys we have to-…" I was interrupted as I saw someone familiar walk out of the mist…covered in his own blood…d-dying…

"Ichigo…" The person lifted his head. It was Masaya.

"M-Masaya!" I cried. It can't be! He can't be here, he can't be dying!

Before I could run to him, Kishu walked right _threw _him. "It's an illusion Ichigo, just as Pai said." He reminded, a bit agitated. 'Masaya' wavered a bit before disappearing into thin air.

"R-right…"I looked at my feet, a bit embarrassed I had fallen for the trick.

"OY! Wake up!" I looked over to see Pai shaking a now unconscious Zakuro. "S-she fainted!" Mint cried, looking around frantically.

From the corner of my eye I could see Pudding helping Taruto up onto his feet. Lettuce was just starting to wake up.

"Huh...I could have sworn I was a top a building a minute ago…" She pondered then looked around.

"Lettuce, you were kidnapped and were trapped in an illusion! Can you help?" I asked, helping her onto her feet. She stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"RIBBOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

With that, a large wave swept the mist away, revealing the room now completely destroyed with no demons in sight.

"They must have fled while we were trapped in the illusion…" Pai sighed in frustration as he scooped the still unconscious Zakuro into his arms.

"…which means they are still nearby…" Lettuce added. There was a long moment of silence.

Then, the realization hit us like a bull.

"RYOU! AKASAKA! VANILLA!"

(Vanilla's POV)

I groaned as another big wave hit the boat. When was the torture going to end?

"Quit complaining, the others are down they're risking they're life's while you groan about a simple sea sickness." Ryou spat and I shot him a glare.

"You forgot to a bring medicine, so I _will _complain and-…"I was interrupted as another rogue wave hit the boat. "Screw you Mother Nature!"

Ryou sighed and continued typing on his lab top as Akasaka maneuvered the boat against the waves.

"Demon's nearby! Demon's nearby!" I looked up to see Masha darting around frantically.

"Ryou, are you sure you fixed him?" he sighed and stood up from his spot in the passenger seat.

"I did, so if he says there's a demon nearby, it's definitely close." He walked over to where I was and peered over into the water.

. . .

"Why are you looking down there when we're up here?" the voice startled me and my head smacked Ryou's. He stumbled back and was about to yell at me when his gaze suddenly caught something.

I followed it out to sea where 3 figures stood on the water.

It was Takeru, Hiroki, and the girl demon.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up, still a little shaky. Takeru frowned at this.

"We just came up to play. Why are you so pale, did you get sea sick?" He laughed at my flustered look.

"We'll take you 3 out while my Illusion is still in affect…" the demon girl smiled, cracking her knuckles.

This is so unfair. 2 humans and sick mew vs. 3 demons?

"Just try it!" I hissed, holding up my pendant. "You're an idiot if you think you can fight in your condition!" Ryou hissed. I ignored him.

"MEW MEW VANILLA **METAMORPHESIS!"**

In a flash of light I was in my mew outfit, and even dizzier then when I wasn't.

"This'll be easy…" Hiroki smiled, taking out his long black sword. Takeru's talons extended and the demon girl unsheathed her daggers.

Well, I had a nice life.

Too bad it's going to end in a few seconds.

With that cheerful thought in mind I yelled, "ICE ROD" and held the weapon out in front of me.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" The demon girl laughed and the 3 charged.

"RIBBOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

Note to self: Don't use that attack over water

Almost immediately it turned to ice, causing the demons to slip and fall. Our boat stopped completely as a huge wave crashed into the ice, breaking it into many different pieces.

Unfortunately, this caused me to fall off the boat onto a thin piece of ice.

"Vanilla! Ride it like a surfboard!" Ryou called as the block I was on floated away from the boat and toward the ice the demons were on.

"What the heck is a 'surfboard'?" I cried and he face palmed.

"You played winter sports, think of it a snowboard!" Akasaka explained. Oh, now I see.

I quickly hopped up into my snowboarding stand and started to maneuver against the waves. I even did a trick or two.

"I know you having fun and all but could you take care of them!" Ryou yelled, pointing to the standing demons.

I sighed and held out my rod as the block I was on sailed toward there's.

"RIBBOOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

A blast of snow hit the demons who started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Dang it! I blame you for this Takeru!"

"How is this my fault, Katsumi?"

"Will you two shut up! We're done here!"

And with that, they disappeared in their own ways. I cheered, and failed to notice my ice block was still heading straight towards theirs.

_Crash!_

And I fell flat on my face.

Ya, so heroic.

"Vanilla, are you alright!" Akasaka asked he pulled the boat up to the side of the ice block.

I stayed lying there as I held up thumbs up.

He laughed and Ryou sighed in annoyance.

I have to admit, no matter how terrible that battle looked, I actually enjoyed surfing.

…maybe I'll buy myself a 'surfboard'…

(No one's POV)

"How is it that we can take on all the other mews and Cyniclons and not one little sick mew?"

"It defies logic…she certainly is a mystery…"

"Then we have a plan of action I suppose?"

"Yes, our next target…"

"…will be…"

"The fox mew!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! vanilla is being targeted! what will happen now!<strong>

**vanilla: why me?**

**because we're not getting enough VanillaXTakeru, that's why**

**Vanilla: uuuuuugh**

**next chapter will have Akio and Sora! :D**

**reviews will wake Zakuro up!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ninja

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! thank you Cake. Queen for reviewing! yes i know ._. my spelling could use improvement**

**please bare with me! I'm trying my best ( btw its moss not boss and vines not wines)**

**Please read and enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15: Ninja<p>

"SNOOOOW! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I sighed as Sora hugged me tight. That is, until I realized he was shirtless.

"GAH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I screeched, throwing a towel at his head.

He smiled sheepishly and walked back upstairs. Seriously, you'd think he'd have a little shame by now.

"He…is so…hot…" Mint drooled from her normal table whenever she was drinking tea. I sent her a glare and she snickered.

All the mews were sitting around the café, doing nothing since it was Sunday. Curse Ryou for calling a meeting and not even showing up.

"So Vanilla, I heard you were going to go buy a surfboard later. Is that true?" Ichigo asked, not taking her eyes off her phone. She was probably texting Mr. Flirt.

"Yeah, ever since yesterday I've been itching to go back out and surf. I might even enter some tournaments when I get the hang of it." I answered, fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Vanilla, Pudding…" We both looked over at Zakuro who was casually leaning against the wall. "Later on I want to speak with you."

We stared at her for a long moment. Zakuro wanted to speak with _us?_

"Glad all of you could make it on such a short notice, but we've got Intel from the Cyniclons." Ryou began, walking into the café. "The demon's movements have become scattered. Takeru has disappeared, Hiroki is at the beach, and Katsumi's location changes depending on the amount of people in the area. They have yet to make a move, but its better safe than sorry."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Mint asked, sipping from her tea cup.

"Nothing for now, but try not to make any plans today. They might strike at any time." And with that he walked back into the basement.

"Well that was rude." Ichigo grumbled, "And I had plans to go out with Masaya…"

Pudding looked up at me and I nodded. We slowly made our way over to where Zakuro stood.

"What did you need?" I asked and she looked at us.

"I have a date with Pai."

Cue us falling on our faces.

"W-w-what did you say?" Pudding cried and Zakuro sighed. "It's a bit complicated to explain, so I won't go into detail. Let's just say its payment for him carrying me." I remembered how I still had pictures on my phone and snickered.

"So, what do you need us to do?"

"I need you to go on a date with Akio."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "H-h-how does that help?"

"It will distract Mint." I realized what she was getting at and nodded.

"What will Pudding do?" Pudding asked.

"You'll be the one to tell Mint about Vanilla's date and get the other mews to follow her like we did the last one."

My jaw hit the floor again. They were spying on my date with Sora!

"B-b-but…oh well, I'll do it because you asked." I sighed in defeat and Pudding cheered.

(Takeru's POV)

Stupid Katsumi, blaming everything on me again.

Who does she think she is?

I groaned as I walked through one of Tokyo's parks. It wasn't my fault Vanilla beat the fudge out of us. Though…she looked pretty cool surfing…

Darn it, I need to control myself. I have a mission to do!

"So…um Akio…do you want to go get some ramen?" I froze in my tracks at the familiarity of the voice. It was Vanilla's.

I quickly hid behind a nearby tree and peeked around it. She was sitting on a bench beside a boy with brown hair and green eyes. I ping of jealousy swelled in my chest.

"Sure, right now?" She nodded, and they stood up.

"Cool, I got time to kill. There's a ramen shop nearby that's really good. I'll take you there, c'mon!" and with that he held _my_ mews hand and led her away.

I really don't like this guy. Not. One. Bit.

A Devious smile spread across my face.

Its sabotage time.

(Vanilla's POV)

I feel like such an idiot.

Ramen? Really? That was the best I could come up with?

"Are you going to eat?" Akio asked me, gesturing to my untouched ramen bowl.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I smiled, picking up the chopsticks. The restaurant we were in wasn't anything big…I swear I've said that before…

"So, do you like surfing?" I suddenly asked. He turned to me with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding? I love surfing! Do you surf?" I nodded and he laughed in excitement.

"That's great! We should go surfing together sometime! No, wait. There's a tournament tomorrow! You should enter!" I smiled as he looked like a kid in a candy store. He really loves sports.

"Sure, I'll enter, and kick your butt." I challenged and he smiled wide. "I've been surfing since I was very little. It'd be embarrassing if that happened."

We both laughed, completely unaware of the plant pot above us on a shelf, slowly moving towards the edge.

"I still don't have a surfboard…but I'm going to buy one later." He nearly spat out his ramen.

"I'll go with you! I know the perfect place to buy one too! C'mon!" he slapped the money for the ramen on the table and led me out of the restaurant.

The plant pot went over the edge and smashed on the ground where we previously stood.

(Takeru's POV)

Darn that human. He's a clever one.

He managed to avoid the pot from hitting him, but next time he won't be so lucky.

I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

I rubbed my hands together evilly as I followed the couple to the surfboard shop.

(Vanilla's POV)

"Wooooow! Look at all of these!" I gawked at the vast numbers of surfboards on display. Akio smiled proudly at my amazement.

"Pick the one you like, I'll pay for it." I turned to him and he smiled wider.

"Thank you~!" I didn't realize what I was doing before it was too late. I had hugged Akio.

I quickly stood back and blushed like a tomato at his shocked expression. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong." He patted my head and I couldn't help but grin.

We browsed the boards (ha-ha that rhymes) for a while before I saw the perfect one. It was a dark blue with white swirls on it.

"That one? Sure, it's actually pretty cheap." Akio pointed and I picked it up.

We stood at the checkout line, unaware of a certain demon behind a stack of surfboards.

"Alright, it's all yours." Akio smiled and I returned the gesture. We've been smiling a lot today.

We turned to leave just in time before the stack of surfboards fell on the spot we were standing last.

(Takeru's POV)

Screw this. Everything I've tried so far isn't going as planned.

I guess I'm going to have to wait till the dates over with…or maybe I'll just cut it short?

Yay, I like the second choice A LOT better.

(Vanilla's POV)

"AH, could you hold my board? I need to tie my shoe." Akio nodded and held my board for me.

We were at the park where we had started the date, we were going to go test the board out.

"OY Akio!" I looked up from my shoe to see 2 boys from the soccer team waving him over. Akio sighed in annoyance.

"I'll be right back Vanilla, Don't go anywhere. Okay?" I nodded and he ran over to his buddies, disappearing into the trees. I wonder why they would want to talk to him…

"Hey foxy~!" I fell back in shock as the voice merely two yards away. It was Takeru.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I snapped, standing back up.

"I've got a mission to do, and Hiroki will kill me if I don't do my part. Have you noticed? The odd silence coming from the mews? That's because we disrupted your pendants so they can't warn others. Your friends are all spread out battling Katsumi and Hiroki as we speak." His sly grin never left his face.

I was at a compete loss of words.

"Then you made a fatal mistake, because when I'm done with you, you'll have a broken rib." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know by now that there's no way-…" he apparently never learns. I sent a powerful punch right into his chest, sending him flying back. He stood weakly and smiled.

"That wasn't very nice of you…guess I'm going to have to cut this visit short." He flicked his wrist and something shot at me.

I tried to dodge, but it was moving too fast. It hit me directly in the arm.

It was some sort of dart…and it was making me dizzy…and…blurry…

I fell forward, but was caught by Takeru. "It's my own special sleeping dart. Ever stop to think what my mission was, foxy? It was to capture you."

I inwardly groaned.

When I wake up, I'm going to punch someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwuahahaha~! our heroine has been captured! what shall she do!<strong>

**i'm 100% sure you won't guess it right xD**

**reviews will get ramen!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trickery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! This took so loooong yet its so shooooort**

**oh well, HAVE SOME RAMEN! -sets up ramen stand for reviewers-**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16: Trickery<p>

"OW! MY NOSE!"

I yawned as I sat up to look at my surroundings. Of course, I'm in a creepy room with creepy flickering lights and 3 creepy demons staring at me.

I'm shackled to a wall.

Apparently were back in the dark ages.

"She punched me in the nose!" Takeru whined, rubbing his face. I guess I did punch something when I woke up.

"I would too if you were looming over me like that." Katsumi sighed, sitting down at a nearby desk. Hiroki was leaning against a nearby wall, glaring at me.

Oh, that's right; I bashed his head with my rod. He has every right to dislike me.

"Whatever, just start to extraction." I raised an eyebrow and Katsumi sighed again.

"Since you're not going anywhere, I might as well explain. We're going to drain your powers and use it as our own."

. . .

"Freeloaders." I grumbled, leaning against the wall (where else am I going to go?).

"Hey, can you blame us? After you beat the heck out of us last battle, it's only expected that we go after that power." She began typing on a lab top, reminding me of a certain blonde haired teen.

"They came." Hiroki's voice was still as deep as ever. "Really? Already? Fine…Takeru, go with Hiroki and stall the mews while I start the program." Takeru groaned but followed Hiroki out of the room.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked, trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"In the middle of the woods in an abandoned observatory. This room we designed especially for this occasion." She smirked at me and I merely let out a 'humph'.

I know that if they drain my power, there is no way I'll survive.

And I still need to get my board back from Akio.

Then I got an idea, it had a small chance of success, but I'd try it.

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" I asked and she gave me a bewildered look. I would too, that question just came right out of the blue.

"Err…well Hiroki is kind of cute and…stuffs…"She fiddled with her hair nervously. I inwardly gagged but continued.

"So, why don't you ask him out?" She stared at me in confusion. I sighed.

"It's pretty much asking a guy to go to dinner with you. Romantically." Her face turned deep red at this.

"Oh…I don't know…Hiroki is more focused on the mission and…I came just to be with him and…he doesn't care much for a relationship." She pretended to be typing, but I know she was just trying to look occupied.

"I don't think so. I've seen the way he looks at you." I lied. I'm so evil.

Her eyes got wide and she looked up at me. "R-really? He's been…looking at me…" I could see a small smile appearing on her face. She is definitely a love-crazed fan girl.

"Yup, I think he's got the hot's for you." I had to punch down the laughter in my throat. I cannot blow this. I have to stall so the others can get here in time.

"EH? Hiroki…likes ME!" She looked around frantically like she just stole something and didn't want anyone to see.

"Is that bad?" She lowered her head and nodded slightly.

"Where we live, we can't love one another. If we do, we're banished away from home. Humans are an exception though…though I can't imagine why…" She looked at the floor sadly.

"Then, why don't you find a way to become human?" her jaw dropped to the floor, but she straightened out.

"Are you an Idiot? There's no way that could happen…"She trailed off, and I knew she was wondering about it.

"You never know. Just look at the mews, we can change into half animal, half human…things…anything could happen." She slowly nodded, letting my words sink in.

"I guess so but- GAH I forgot about the program!" She screeched, quickly clicking on her computer. I sighed in defeat. Well, at least I tried to stall.

A few seconds of silence passed before my shackles began to have an eerie blue aura around them.

"Eh…mind explaining?" I asked casually and she turned to me.

"It's sucking your power out, what else? Now just stay put, I'm going to go help the others." And with that she walked out of the room.

. . .

Yeah, I've never really 'stayed put' before, so why start now?

I quickly reached into my jacket for my pendant. I can't believe they left it there.

My strength was starting to disappear rapidly as well as all my energy. This machine was doing its job, I suppose.

Let's hope this works.

"MEW MEW VANILLA **METAMOPHESIS!"**

. . .

Nothing…happened…

"I'm so screwed."

(Mint's POV)

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

The arrow soared through the air and hit the spot Takeru was last standing. Katsumi had joined the fight a few minutes ago.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! They're just stalling!" Ichigo growled. We were all exhausted and frustrated.

Every time we used one of our attacks, they'd dodge like it was nothing. It was really getting on my nerves.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin!" Pai sent a massive lightning blast at the 3 demons, who easily dodged it.

"Alright everyone, let's combine ALL our attacks!" Ichigo announced and we nodded. Sure, we might blow up half this forest, but I'm sure it's worth it.

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"Fuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin!"

"Hissatsu-Hourai-Hyuu!"

They tried to dodge all of them, that is, until Takeru tripped and Katsumi fell on top of him. Hiroki then got hit by Kishu.

"We'll hold them off! Go get Vanilla!" Ichigo cried, pointing to me and Pudding. We nodded and ran into the observatory, searching frantically.

"Pudding scared! Where's Vanilla!" Pudding cried, running around in circles.

"_Vanilla, if you can hear us, answer!" Nothing. Pudding now had tears in her eyes._

That's it. Next time I see her, I'm going to slap her clean across the face.

"Vanilla, we're here so answer us!" I yelled and received no answer.

"P-p-pudding doesn't think Vanilla is here." The child whined.

"She has to be! Where else could she possibly be if not here?" I growled, getting frustrated with the silence around us.

"If you can hear us, at least respond!" I tried again and still received no answer.

Now I was on the verge of tears. The demons had informed us that they were going to drain her powers, and that the clock was ticking, so…

I punched the wall angrily.

Pudding just stared at me sadly as silence floated around us.

_Cling!_

We both perked up and stared at each other.

_Cling!  
><em>

It sounded like metal hitting against each other…could it be…

_Cling!_

"Follow that sound!" I cried and Pudding ran after it. She's a fast runner, but I kept up as best as I could.

_Cling!_

"Vanilla, is that you!" Still no answer.

"Pudding is here! Keep making noise!" Pudding shouted.

_Cling! Cling!_

We both felt our hearts leap. The noise…it was responding to us…

"Vanilla!" We both cried, running further down the halls towards the noise.

_Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling!_

"OKAY OKAY WE GET IT!" I shouted. Geez, that's definitely Vanilla. Impatient as ever.

_Cliiiiiiing!_

"It's here! Pudding found it!" Pudding cheered, trying to open the door. Of course, it's locked.

"Stand back, Pudding." She gave me an amazed look. "Is Mint going to break it down?"

. . .

I ignored her statement and raised my weapon at the lock.

"RIBBOOOON MINT ECHO!"

With that, the lock was blown right off the door. Pudding happily opened the door, and I had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Pudding is here Van-…" we stopped dead.

Our smiles disappeared.

Standing there was not Vanilla.

It was a beast, 12 feet tall with red fur. It had black horns coming out of its skull, a mane like a lions and a long dragon like tail.

Down near its feet, still in her clothes when she left the café, was a girl we knew too well.

Her eyes were closed…she wasn't breathing…

Vanilla was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME! all will become clear in the next chapter!<strong>

**if i die you'll never find out what happened to Vanilla!**

**reviews will will heal Takeru's nose!**


	17. Chapter 17: Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! thank you Cake. Queen for the...interesting...review**

**no one has come at me yet with a shotgun, YAY!**

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17: Death<p>

(Ichigo's POV)

We all stared at her, not sure how to react.

Just a few hours ago we had brought her back to the café and laid her on her bed. Ryou said he will explain everything later, but I doubt any of us can wait that long.

Mint still won't speak to anyone and Pudding was still bawling. Lettuce was wiping a tear from her eye every now and then; even Zakuro had a tear here and there. I was too much in shock to do anything.

The 'beast' as Pudding called it had disappeared right as they entered the room Vanilla was in, which was conveniently the same time the demons disappeared during our fight.

Sora had yet to find out about Vanilla's…condition…and we decided to keep it that way by telling him to make cakes with Akasaka.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose it would be a good time to explain what happened back there." Ryou began as he walked into the room.

"P-P-Pudding doesn't want Vanilla to go! Tell us what's wrong!" Pudding begged. She was sitting on the bed Vanilla laid in, still wiping her tears away.

"What you saw was a 'beast', correct? Well, from what we can gather, it was formed from Vanilla's power. It only makes sense; it's like a power container." Ryou explained.

"So…what does that have to do with Vanilla?" Lettuce asked.

"Simple. Destroy the beast and Vanilla's power will return and she _might _wake up." All our eyes widened and Mint finally spoke.

"Why do you say _might?"_

"Because I'm not entirely sure what will happen, but I assume she'll wake up. There's a 50-50 chance." There was a long moment of silence.

"Then what are we waiting for! Pudding wants to save Vanilla!" Pudding cheered, jumping off the bed. Her hyper and loveable mood was back, and we all smiled softly.

"Where can we find the beast?" Zakuro asked, and Ryou motioned for us to follow him. We followed him into the basement where a map was pulled up.

"Here." And he pointed to a mountain on the map. It was 25 miles away from Tokyo.

"That's where the aliens are planning their next move against us. That's where the beast will be." We stared for a long moment before Pudding spoke up again.

"Let's go then!" She cheered. "Will the Cyniclons be helping us?" Lettuce asked, and Ryou shook his head.

"There's been a mob of ghouls on a rampage. They went to stop them, but they say they're going to join the fight later on. I suggest we get a move on."

We all nodded in agreement and ran out.

(Mint's POV)

I hated this. It felt like every second was an eternity of silence.

Ryou was driving the five of us to the mountain, which a mere mile away. The intense atmosphere in the car said it all.

Vanilla's life was in our hands.

"We're here. Try not to be split up and _be careful._" Ryou emphasized the last part as we stepped out of the care.

"We will Ryou, don't worry about us. We'll call you when we're done." Ichigo reassured, and he drove off.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Once were done we'll have a giant cake with Vanilla, Kay?" Ichigo smiled and Pudding cheered.

We journeyed up to mountain a ways, following Masha. It was nerve racking when we knew every corner might be a trap. Then again, Ryou said they don't know we're coming.

"We're getting close, let's transform." Lettuce suggested and we all nodded.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

Next thing we knew, we were in our mew outfits.

"Look!" Pudding cried, pointing up to mountain. We crouched down and looked where she was pointing.

There, standing in plain sight, was the beast itself. Beside it were the demons that seemed to be in a heated argument about something.

"DARN IT TAKERU! I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!" Katsumi shouted and he crossed his arms with a loud 'humph'.

"I won't drop it. You killed the fox, but I suppose I'll let it slide since it's done and over with." I could literally see the flames of malice around Katsumi.

"YOU IDIOT!" and with that she sent a powerful punch into his face, sending him flying into a tree.

We sighed, knowing all too well the demons could act like children sometimes.

"Hey you!" Ichigo called, stepping out of hiding with the rest of us. The demons looked down at us and their eyes got wide.

"We don't appreciate you stealing our friend's life! We're going to take it back, and beat the heck out you while we're at it!" I hate to admit it, but I agree with Ichigo. We can't let them off the hook after what they did to Vanilla…no matter how much rivalry we have between us…

"Oh yeah, what do you plan to do about it?" Takeru asked, standing away from the tree he was thrown into.

She didn't have to tell us for us to know what to do next.

"RIBBOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Hiroki was the only one that managed to dodge all the attacks, but Katsumi got hit in the shoulder while Takeru was knocked completely unconscious.

"We've been ambushed; we can't fight them off now. Let's leave; the hound can deal with them." The demons nodded to each other then disappeared.

The beast, as if reacting to its master's disappearance, leapt at us.

"Look out!" Ichigo barely managed to tackle Pudding out of it path. It slowed to a stop then turned to Lettuce.

"It's like a bull; it'll charge anything in its path with amazing speed but can't turn that much." Zakuro called out and we all nodded.

"RIBBOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

The blast of water hit the beast straight in the head, sending it back a few feet. It merely shook it off and charged the green mew.

"RIBBOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

The whip wrapped around the beast's neck and Zakuro landed on its back.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Zakuro was bull riding.

We stared with wide eyes as the beast started to breath fire and almost hit Ichigo.

"We need to stop it from moving!" I yelled and Pudding quickly reacted.

"RIBBOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

The orange pudding trapped the beast and Zakuro jumped off of it.

"Now Ichigo!"

"RIBBOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

A pink flash hit the beast, completely destroying it, releasing a blue light.

It vanished before we could get a good look at it, and soon Masha was circling us cheering 'Beast is gone! Beast is gone!'

"What was that?" I asked as we changed back into our normal attire.

"I don't know, but let's head back to the café." We all agreed with Ichigo and ran back down the mountain.

(Ichigo's POV)

We rushed into the cafe, ignoring Ryou who congratulated us on a job well done. Honestly, I could care less about being praised right now, and I'm sure the others would agree with us.

All 5 of us burst into Vanilla's room, panting from the long run. We looked around and didn't find her on her bed at all.

"Where's Vanilla?" Pudding asked, poking the bed like she might be invisible.

There was a knock on the door and we all jumped with surprise. It was Sora.

"She's…not here anymore…" he said sadly.

We stared in shock.

"T-that can't be…" Lettuce whispered. Sora nodded and walked out. We slowly followed slowly, some of us crying while the others were in complete shock.

I couldn't believe it. Vanilla…was gone?

We walked into the café and hung our heads in sadness.

"Stop doing that, you're giving off a depressing aura." Our heads shot up and looked towards the source of the voice.

All our jaws instantly hit the floor as Sora walked up and high-fived…VANILLA!

"You should see the looks on your faces!" She laughed and Sora joined in.

We stared at her for a few more moments before Mint ran up to her and began punching her in the shoulder.

"You idiot! We were worried about you and you pull a prank like that!" That only made Vanilla laugh harder.

Sure, I was shocked she was alive but even more so…

…the fact that she was actually laughing.

"It looks like everything worked out in the end." Lettuce sighed in relief and Zakuro just smiled. Pudding tackled Vanilla into a hug, laughing alongside her. Even Mint started laughing.

Soon, we were all laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwuahahaha~! Next chapter will be the start of suspense!<strong>

**the final battle approaches!...not really :\**

**reviews will help the mews stop laughing! ( that ryhmes xD)**


	18. Chapter 18: Dancing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! i feel so loved~! over 400 hits and over 50 visiters! thank you Cake. Queen for reviewing, i could so imagine you doing that!**

**this chapter is for you VanillaXAkio fans**

**Read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18: Dancing<p>

"KYAAAA~! VANILLA!"

I hate to admit it, but I kind of missed their screaming.

Then again, it's only going to get louder and louder with each passing day. I blame Sora. He's too cute for reality.

"Hey Snow, did you do our homework over the weekend?" He asked. I had to stop and give him a WTF look.

"I couldn't because I kind of died."

. . .

"So is that a yes?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

We slowly walked into the classroom where Ichigo waved a greeting and we sat next to her. Luckily, she's gotten used to the fan girls…though when it comes to running I feel sorry for her. Those girls could out run a train if they wanted too.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Ichigo asked, taking down the notes from the board.

"Why is everyone asking me all the time? Sure, I was hurt-…"

"Killed."

"…whatever. I'm fine now so tell everyone to quit asking."

"So you're fine?"

"…"

"…yes?"

"This may sound weird…but my mew mark is itchy." She raised an eyebrow at me and I face desked. That sounded so weird.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

We continued to take down notes in silence while Sora balanced a pencil on his nose.

"Are you ready for the dance?"

"What dance?"

She stopped taking notes and stared at me. "Ryou hasn't told you?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me he…"

She nodded, "Tonight we're going to be hosting a dance at the café. Everyone's welcome to come…except we aren't the ones dancing. We're serving."

"That's nothing new."

She giggled and continued taking notes.

The rest of the day dragged on until it came to the worst part of the day. The walk to the café.

"SNOW! I WANT CAKE!" Sora whined and tugged on my sleeve.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet. He quickly snatched it and darted towards the café without a second look back.

Ever since he became human he's been all over sugar. I once again blame Akasaka. It's almost illegal the way he feeds Sora.

"Hello Vanilla, how are you feeling today?" Lettuce asked as I walked in.

"Great…itchy…but great." She raised an eyebrow but I ignored it.

Once I was in my maid uniform, I walked out into the café to see the other mews preparing for the dance tonight.

I had yet to realize I was scratching the back of my foot against my mew mark on my ankle. Why the heck was it so itchy today?

"Yay! Pudding happy to see Vanilla!" Pudding tackled my leg and I just sighed.

"Why do you guys insist on treating me like you've never seen me before?"

"Because you almost died yesterday, remember?" Mint reminded but I just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

They all gave me confused looks but continued working.

"So are you saying you're happy you almost died?" Mint sent me a glare from her normal spot at her 'tea table' as Sora calls it.

"No, I just can't get the WTF looks you guys had when you saw me."

"That was the meanest thing anyone could have ever done. We really thought you were gone and you pulled a dirty trick like that."

"I'm the fox you idiot, it's in my nature to be a prankster."

"And I'm the bird; it's in _my _nature to maintain my pride. You smashed it into oblivion when you pulled that prank."

"Says the girl who was laughing."

"Idiot!" and with that the argument was over. It was normal for us now, whenever we had an argument, Mint would end it with her signature 'Idiot!'

Everyone else was used to it as well, no matter the subject.

"Pudding wants to dance with Vanilla tonight!" Pudding chirped. "Pudding, we can't dance, we're working." I reminded.

"Then I'll dance with Taru-Taru afterwards!" We laughed at the thought of that.

"Speaking of which, where are Pai, Taruto, and Kishu?" Ichigo asked, gazing around the café.

"Ryou said they were searching for the demons. They feel bad about not battling the beast with us yesterday so they're patrolling." Lettuce answered.

"Huh…" was all I responded with as I continued to itch my ankle. Do I have poison ivy or something?

"Alright girls, we're opening the café!" Ryou called as he opened the doors. I couldn't believe my eyes at the amount of people that walked it.

"Um…let's get to work?" Lettuce smiled nervously and I just groaned.

Ryou and his stupid ideas.

If the demons don't kill me (which they already have) then this job will.

"Hey, Vanilla!" I turned and instantly blushed. Akio…was in…a tux…

It was a bit off for him to be wearing black, I usually see him wearing bright colors…but he looked _great!_

"Oh…hey Akio I-…" I was stopped when he started to glare at me.

Oh no…I forgot I ditched him at the park…

"O-o-o-oh! I'm so sorry! Something came up and the café-…" He put his hand over my mouth and sighed heavily.

"It's okay…I have your board at my house. I'll give it to you at the next soccer practice. Just…try not to run off like that, okay? I was worried you were carried off by someone…"

"You have no idea…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…I'm glad you came, though." He stared for a moment before smiling again.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" He held his hand out and it was my turn to sigh heavily.

"Sorry, I can't dance while working or my boss will-…"

"Just dance with him, you idiot!" I was pushed into his arms and started blushing madly.

I turned my head to look at a grinning Mint. She gave a wink before running off into the crowd.

Curse her, I must have vengeance.

"Well then, shall we begin?" I began to blush again, mostly because I was in my maid's outfit. I probably stand out so much…whoa, since when do I care?

I nodded slowly and he took my hand. There was a small moment of silence before he put his hand on my waist, at which I turned as red as a tomato.

I bet Mint's taking pictures right now. All I have is pictures of Zakuro to threaten her with…hmmm…

"What made you get a job here?" Akio asked. I looked up at him. How am I supposed to answer this?

"Oh…um I needed money is all…" I mentally smacked myself for such a stupid answer.

"That's understandable. I'm applying for a job down at the beach. It's at one of the restaurants there, and it has a great view of the ocean. I might take you sometime." Again, I was blushing.

"You're a good dancer, where do you learn?" Is it just me or does it seem like he's the only one talking?

"I don't know, I just picked it up after watching." He nodded again and twirled me.

"Hey, come with me, I want to show you something." I raised an eyebrow as he led me out of the café and into the park.

He led me down a small path out onto a hill where there was a bench with a great view of the stars. I'd been here already, but I decided to act surprised.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I smiled and he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh…there was something I wanted to ask you…but you have to close your eyes, okay?" I nodded and did so.

There was some shuffling until I felt something touch my lips.

Instant fear struck me. I was kissing a _human!_

I heard that when Ichigo kisses Masaya, she turns into a cat, so does that apply to me as well?

"You can open your eyes now." I did so and was shocked I was still normal size. Maybe…it doesn't work?

He smiled at me and I just smiled idiotically back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and he waved, walking away. 'good night, Vanilla!"

When he disappeared I let a small squeal escape my lips.

That is, until I noticed I was shrinking.

. . .

I inwardly groaned.

Here I am, siting in the park, at darn near midnight-

As a little white fox.

(Ichigo's POV)

"Has anyone seen Vanilla?" I asked and the other mews shook their heads.

The guests left a few minutes ago, and we were going to find her and interrogate her about her dance with Akio, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Pudding saw Akio leave the park lets go there!" Pudding cried. "I'm coming too!" Sora added.

We nodded and rushed out to the park, calling Vanilla's name.

We stopped when we heard a soft whimper. There…directly in front of us…was an _adorable _white fox.

We stared at it for a while longer before Sora started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wow Snow, looks like we switched species, huh?"

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor as the little fox hissed at Sora's comment.

Vanilla was…a fox?

The realization hit me and I started to laugh. Everyone gave me weird looks but I simply walked up to the fox and scooped her in my arms.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" I teased and she hissed at me again.

I just laughed and the others started to realize what had happened and started to laugh as well.

"Vanilla is cute as a fox!" Pudding chirped, patting the little fox on the head. Vanilla glared at her but she ignored it.

"And she's a lot less annoying." Mint added. The fox hissed again and we all giggled.

This would be a fun story to share with Masaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha~! if any of you are wondering about the itchy mew mark, that will be explained later<strong>

**Vanilla: WTF why am i a fox!**

**you wont be for long, the next chapter is VanillaXSora**

**Vanilla: O_O**

**reviews will give Sora sugar!**


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**sorry this is a short chapter, but i just wanted to dedicate one to the pranksters!**

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19: Revenge<p>

I was probably in the bathroom for 2 hours, brushing my teeth.

Want to know why?

I kissed Sora. I wasn't even expecting it when Ichigo carried me back into the café last night. She just turned around, handed me to him, and he kissed me.

Fortunately, I turned back to normal, except I was in Sora's arms.

Mint won't stop teasing me about it and I'm at my breaking point.

I sighed as I sat at one of the café tables. It was Tuesday, and I wasn't really in the mood to converse with the other mews. Not to mention my ankle won't stop itching.

"Hey Snow, want to pull an awesome prank?" Sora whispered, walking over to me.

"You have my attention." I said almost immediately.

"Okay, listen to this…"

(Ichigo's POV)

We turned our gaze to the whispering teens in the corner. You could just feel the mischievous aura off them.

They were up to something.

"I'm getting a bad feeling…" I muttered and the others nodded.

Little did we know what the two pranksters were planning for us.

(No one's POV)

Mint walked into her room after a long day of work and headed to her closet to change.

When she opened it, instead of finding rows of neat and organized dresses, she gazed upon her closet to find it filed to the brim with gothic and punk clothing.

She blinked hard, and found the clothing was still there.

Then her jaw dropped to the floor.

"SOMEONE CALL THE COPS I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

_Mint: Check!_

* * *

><p>Akasaka smiled wide as he started putting the finishing touches on a pink cake. It was decorated with white frosting around the rim, almost nearing completion.<p>

That is, until a small _Ping!_ was heard.

Then, in a dramatic slow motion, the cake popped off the table towards Akasaka's face.

His eyes widened considerably as the cake exploded onto his face, causing him to stumble backwards onto the floor. He laid there for a few moments before letting out a very irritated sigh.

_Akasaka: Check!_

* * *

><p>Ryou yawned loudly as he walked into the basement of the café. It was early and he wanted to get a head start on his research.<p>

When he sat down and clicked on the mouse, the login screen pulled up. He typed in Mew, but it redirected him back to the login.

Confused, he retyped it with the same results. He did this multiple times before running a hand through his hair.

Reluctantly, he typed in Gay and it went to the desktop.

_Ryou: Check!_

* * *

><p>Lettuce stretched out her arms as she walked into her bathroom, grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste.<p>

She squeezed some of the toothpaste onto the brush and started brushing her teeth. After a few minutes of brushing, she instantly froze.

Slowly, she smiled wide into the mirror, revealing her teeth were colored completely green.

_Lettuce: Check!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was busy getting her ready for the day when her phone started to ring. Happily recognizing the caller I.D. as her boyfriend Masaya, she answered it.<p>

"Hello Masaya!"

"…hellos Ichigo do you by chance wear spandex?"

"…um do you like spandex?"

"Oh yes I do, very much."

"Then yes, I wear spandex!"

"Could you wear it to our next date?"

"Of course!"

The other end of the line hung up abruptly, but Ichigo shrugged it off as nothing.

"Now to go buy some spandex!"

_Ichigo: Check!_

* * *

><p>Zakuro walked casually to the café, making sure to keep unnoticed as the celebrity she is. She walked through the park and paused at the fountain in the middle of the park like she always does before she heads into the café.<p>

She sighed heavily, and was about to head off, when something pushed her from behind straight into the cold water of the fountain.

She quickly shot up from the freezing water, gazing around for the reason of her fall.

No one was in sight.

_Zakuro: Check!_

* * *

><p>The 3 Cyniclons were walking into the café, talking deeply about their plans for the elusive demons.<p>

Little did they know the floor was covered in slick vegetable oil.

The first one to fall was Taruto, who slipped, then soared trait into a chair. Kishu was the second, who fell straight on his face with his butt in the air. Last was Pai, who tried to stay balanced, but ended up doing a back flip out the door and onto the front lawn.

_Aliens: Check!_

* * *

><p>Pudding smiled cheerfully as she made her siblings lunches for the day. She was making sandwiches and putting them into plastic bags.<p>

However, when she turned to get a juice packet for them, and turned backa round to find no longer several plastic bags.

But 4 boxes of Alaskan Crab.

Pudding dropped the packets onto the ground in shock.

Then she smiled wide.

"WE'RE EATING GOOD TONIGHT!"

_Pudding: Check!_

* * *

><p>(Vanilla's POV)<p>

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Neither could Sora.

We just started laughing our heads off at the people in front of us.

"This isn't funny! You seriously caused us trouble!" Mint scolded, but her wearing ripped jeans with a skull and crossbones top only made the two pranksters laugh harder.

"Why did you have to change my password to something so ridiculous?" Ryou growled, holding up his laptop.

"IT WAS FOR REVENGE!" Sora cried and we both took off running out the café. The others were immediately chasing after us, but then tripped on an invisible wire at the gates to the café.

We laughed as they all face planted onto the ground.

Never mess with the fox's, or you'll get pranked!

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed so hard at the Ichigo prank call! i hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will bring in another OC**

**reviews will help me focus on typing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Imposter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Ugh i hate school! It interfers with my writing! **

**Thank you to Cake. Queen and CelticLily for reviewing! Also, thank you for reviewing Ely Elysium but i will not take your advice into consideration. :|**

**I wasn't even planning on going past chapter 3 with this...but i had my life threatened mutilple times so the story went on -.-**

**If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**But if you do like it, then read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20: Imposter<p>

"It's so boring here! Why do we have to work on a Thursday? It's completely illogical!" Mint was being her moody self, sitting at her 'tea table'.

Doing absolutely no work.

"Stop complaining Mint, it's already past closing time, you could at least help out." Ichigo snapped, sweeping the area under a table with a broom.

"I have to have my tea or I become grouchy." I sighed at her response as I sat next to Sora at another table. My foot has still been extremely itchy, even turning dark red.

Even Ryou doesn't know why.

"Snow, are you alright? You look icky." Sora asked, giving me a worried look. I ignored him.

"Where's Lettuce and Zakuro?"

"Pudding saw them go out with Taru-Taru and the others!" pudding answered as she balanced on a ball.

"So they went on patrol with the Cyniclons…"

That's when Ryou walked it.

"Girls, our patrol has engaged a large group of ghouls. Go help them, they're near that new dango restaurant." At this, Pudding squealed.

"Pudding will eat dango with Taru-Taru~!"

"…just get there before things get out of hand. Vanilla, you stay. We need to discuss something."

Everyone stared at Ryou, but I just lazily stood.

"Fine, I'll change your password back to Mew-…"

"That's not what I meant. Just meet me downstairs." I raised an eyebrow but followed him into the basement, leaving 3 confused mews and a hopeless fox.

(Lettuce's POV)

"Look out!"

We barely managed to duck below the ghoul that swooped overhead. I counted about 20 of them, all giant crows. They were probably as big as a car.

"Every time we attack, they dodge it!" Kishu growled, swinging his Sai's wildly at the swarm of birds.

I studied the bird's movement, looking for any weakness that might slip up. There was none. It's just as hopeless as trying to get rid of a swarm of gnats.

"We need fire!" I blurted, and everyone stared at me. How idiotic could I get? There's no fire around here and the only person who can take out multiple ghouls is-…

I stared in awe as a girl leapt in front of us. She had white fox ears and a tail…a black mew outfit with white lacing…long white hair.

"Vanilla?" It was Pai who spoke first.

The said girl didn't respond to us, but instead yelled "Snow Staff!"

Our mouths dropped as a weapon that looked exactly like Vanilla's appeared, except the ribbons were facing a different direction.

Was this really Vanilla?

"RIBBOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

From the weapon came a wave of snow, just like Vanilla's attack! It might be different attacks, but that's definitely Vanilla! Perhaps she had an upgrade?

"Thank you for saving us, vanilla!" I smiled sweetly, but the mew didn't answer.

The ghouls from before now shrunk back to their normal size, no longer posing a threat. Why was Vanilla acting so weird?

Then, she bolted away from us.

"OY! Wait!" Kishu was about to run after her when Zakuro grabbed his shoulder.

"Vanilla wasn't acting herself…"I muttered and everyone quietly stared at the ground.

"C'mon, let's head back to the café."

(Vanilla's POV)

I groaned as I walked up the stairs from the basement.

Ryou is such a jerk. He gave me one of his interrogations, asking questions about my mew mark and if it's been getting worse.

There was only one thing he said that caught my interest-

"_It's like the mark is reacting to something nearby…"_

I smiled happily, mostly because I finally realized why my mark was acting the way it was. I wonder how long it'll take for the mews to figure it out. Also I should tell Sora that-

My thoughts were interrupted as 5 mews crowded around me.

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

"How could you leave the battle like that?"

"When did you get a new mew outfit and upgrades?"

"Pudding sad!"

I blinked a few times before sighing in irritation. So…the words out already…

"We were about to head out to help patrol when they just _walked _right in! They said _you _saved them!" Mint exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"You don't believe them?"

. . .

Hey, I'm lying. I just want to mess with their minds.

"So…you saved us?" Taruto asked, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged. This is going to be hilarious when they find out the truth.

"But…that doesn't make any sense! You were in the basement the entire time!" Ichigo cried, looking like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Well, then, I guess there's two of me…"I giggled gleefully as I walked out of the café.

I can just imagine their dumb struck faces…

(Sora's POV)

I knew what was happening the minute Snow walked into the café, grinning _that _smile. It was a smile I've only seen once in my entire life…the smile shared with her and another.

"Sora, do you know what she's talking about!" Blue mew called over to where I was still sitting.

If Snow is toying with them, I might as well play along.

"Who knows? For all we know there could be hundreds of Snow's…" The mews mouth's dropped to the ground in shock. Did they really believe all this?

"That…it makes sense! Lettuce, remember when you told me when we had the sleepover that Vanilla was already there when you got there!" Blue mew cried, pointing at Salad (Oh, Sora and his nicknames XD).

"Mint, what does that have to do-…" Monkey mew interrupted Salad.

"Pudding knows! Maybe Ryou is cloning Vanilla!" She suggested, pointing her finger up like she just made the greatest discovery ever.

"T-t-that's despicable!" Strawberry cried and Purple mew sighed in annoyance.

"How about you tell us the truth, Sora?" She asked, sitting across from me at the table.

I pondered on whether or not I should spoil Vanilla's fun, but the door opened, interrupting our conversation.

A girl in an orange t-shirt and really short short's walked in. I instantly recognized her for her white hair.

"Hey 'Snow'!" She looked over at me with her icy blue eyes. I simply winked and she nodded slowly.

"Hello Sora, you look different." She eyed me for a moment and I smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, Snow. You figured it out." The mews were giving 'Snow' confused looks.

"Vanilla you just walked out of the café a minute ago, why'd you come back so suddenly?" Strawberry asked curiously.

'Snow' shrugged. I have to hand it to her; she's got Snow's personality down.

"Sora, want to have some sweets with me?" She winked and I giggled. This was so much fun! "Alright Co- I mean Snow!" I hoped up and followed her into the kitchen.

(Vanilla's POV)

I was laughing so hard I couldn't control it.

Just inside the mews all had WTF faces after seeing 'me' go into the kitchen with Sora. Let's go mess with them!

"I forgot my wallet…"I muttered, walking back into the café.

"EH! Weren't you in the kitchen with Sora!" Mint and Ichigo screeched. Sora must have told a few lies. I have trained him well.

"What are you talking about? I was about to go get some pizza but my wallet…" I pulled out my empty pockets for proof, and half of the mews fell on the ground.

"S-S-SORA WAS RIGHT! Pudding saw DOUBLE!" Pudding cried, standing on top of a table and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Ryou has been testing on you, hasn't he!" Lettuce cried, almost on the verge of fainting.

. . .

I collapsed to the ground, unable to hold in my laughter anymore.

They thought I was an _experiment!_

Oh, that's hilarious!

The kitchen doors opened, revealing Sora and the other girl in the doorway. This only made the mews scream.

"I-I-ITS TRUE! I can't believe it's TRUE!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at me then the other girl.

The other girl joined in my laughter and it was in perfect sync, and then Sora joined in.

"You should explain before your prank goes too far…"Zakuro sighed from her chair, casually leaning back in it. I didn't expect anything less from her, she's got the eyes…well of a wolf.

"Vanilla has a clone! There's two Vanillas'!" Pudding cried, running in circles. "I have a name, you know?" The girl spat, coming out of her laughter.

"It's Cream, or CoCo in Sora's case." I added. Sora smiled gleefully and hugged Cream, which she happily returned.

"W-what are you two?" Mint asked while Ichigo was now in shock. We both snickered and hooked our arms around each other's shoulders.

"We're twins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha~! Vanilla has a twin sister named Cream who also is a mew! Will she become apart of Tokyo Mew Mew? and where the heck did she come from?<strong>

**Cream: my first appearence! yay~!**

**vanilla: and probably your last :P**

**Cream: TT_TT whaaaaa?**

**you dunderhead we have a looooong ways to go still! CREAM WILL BE HERE FOREVER!**

**Cream: YAY!**

**reviews will be used for some YAOI! :D**

**Boys: O_O**

**...yes...i'd be afraid too...**


	21. Chapter 21: Twins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**oh...my...691 hits! 91 visiters! 23 REVIEWS! -faints-**

**Vanilla:...um okay then**

**Cream: Thank you cake. Queen and Vann-Chan for reviewing!**

**Vanilla: So, read on and enjoy while we try to wake up the author!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21: Twins<p>

. . .

"What's with the look?" Cream and I asked the bewildered mews with sly smirks on ours faces.

"Y-your…twins?" Ichigo choked out. We giggled and nodded in sync.

"Pudding so relieved! We thought Vanilla was being hurt!" Pudding squealed, tackling Cream into a hug. She happily returned it, shocking Pudding.

"That's Cream. I'm Vanilla." I corrected and Pudding blushed with embarrassment. "S-sorry Cream…"

. . .

"SOMEONE TALK I HATE AWKWARD SILENCE!" I rubbed my ears. Yup, that's definitely Cream.

"Why don't you explain so everyone can understand?" We squeaked as Ryou walked into the café followed by Akasaka. Had on one of his famous glares.

He's probably upset I didn't warn him about Cream.

"Then let's circle up-…" Cream began.

"…-for story time!" I finished, causing both of us to giggle. For some reason, everyone was giving us weird looks.

"What?"

"Vanilla…is…giggling?" Mint rubbed her eyes and Ichigo finally pulled out of her shock.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We're twins, remember?"

"But…Vanilla, you never mentioned you had a twin."

"You never asked." Everyone in the café face planted. Hey, it's not my fault they didn't ask me if I had any siblings.

"Then why don't you live together?"

"I work and live at a bread and breakfast. It was a ways from Tokyo and Vanilla wanted to continue school, so she stayed here!" Cream explained with a wide grin.

"So that explains why she was on the streets…" Mint added with her snobby rich kid smile. I gave her a sinister glare.

"Would you like me to replace your wardrobe?"

"Would you like me to call the police?"

"That's if you know the police's number."

"Of course I do its 9-1-1."

"I bet you call them all the time."

"Idiot!" and the argument was over. I smirked at my victory while she gave me a soul piercing glare.

"…_anyways_, why are you back in Tokyo?" Ryou asked with his usual rude tone.

"It's for revenge!" My sister yelled, standing up on a chair and doing a pose. Everyone shrunk back at this, and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Not pranking revenge, it's a I-have-to-kill-a-certain-someone revenge." I corrected and Cream gave me a strange look. "Why do you say that so casually?" She asked, hoping off the chair and giving me a stern look.

"I know you've come to get vengeance on Hiroki. I'd just like to come out and say- I won't be helping you." Her jaw hit the floor as the others looked on, impressed.

Everyone at the café knows about how Hiroki killed my…err…our parents. They know I got over my grudge with him when we battled before, but Cream is another case entirely.

Ever since the 'incident', she always had vengeance on her mind. It was obvious, no matter how much she smiled.

"J-just like that? You're going to let it go like it was nothing?" Cream clenched her fists and I sighed. "Life doesn't revolve around vengeance, so why bother?"

"Why bother? You've changed!"

"I hear it's an improvement."

"These people have brainwashed you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true…"

"How could you give up so easily?"

I raised my finger in the air like I was about to preach to the world. "On the contrary, I've already battled him and bashed him on the head with a stick."

. . .

"I love you so much!" Cream cried, pulling me into a tight hug. "Well she recovered fast…" Mint grumbled.

"Cream, was it you that saved us from the grow ghouls?" Lettuce asked, changing the subject.

"Yup, I thought Hiroki was there…but it was only that red-haired drama queen." Cream grumbled, still not releasing me from her death hug.

"Oh, you mean Katsumi…" Ichigo muttered. I remember them telling me about her illusion. It had left Ichigo pretty traumatized.

"Whatever, I just found out a few days ago I could transform into some freaky half-fox, so I came looking for Hiroki. Could someone explain?" My sister gave me a pleading look and I sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, listen up…"

(Sora's POV)

I know I should be super excited about CoCo visiting, but the atmosphere got too tense for me. When it comes to vengeance, CoCo is always thinking about it. I have to agree with Snow, she has to let go of the past.

Though, I don't think I helped much.

As of right now, I'm sitting in the park outside the café on a bench. I know I should have stayed and supported Snow, but…CoCo scared me sometimes.

Funny, this is the same bench Strawberry and Salad found me under…I wonder how life would have been if I hadn't gone seeking Vanilla so early in the game?

"Well, well, well…look who I found." I froze. It was the mad man! The blue haired demon!

"What do you want, mad man!" I growled, standing up and glaring at the demon, who was sitting casually in a tree.

"To be honest, I hate your guts. I consider you my love rival too." The mad man grinned and hoped off the tree. "I saw you kiss Vanilla, and I don't appreciate you stealing my fox." That made me angry.

"Don't talk like Snow's your property!" I snarled, revealing two small fangs on the top of my mouth. The mad man started to laugh; "Now I get it! You're that annoying little runt from before! Hiroki's toxin must have scrambled your DNA!"

"As much as I hate to admit it…Vanilla really likes you…which means…" He took a small step towards me, "…you're going to bait." Uh oh.

The mad man leapt at me, and I did the first thing that came to mind. I tried to trip him.

Fortunately, it worked…but…

(Vanilla's POV)

_She wasn't here. She will be soon, though…_

_School only lasts so long…_

"_Vanilla?" I looked up from the ground into the eyes of my clone._

_She was giving me a worried look. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?"_

_I stared. She simply smiled._

"_C'mon, let's go…"_

"SORA!"

I shook my head, looking over at my loud twin. She had just been explained everything not even 10 minutes ago. Her reaction?

"_Hey, where'd Sora go?"_

I quietly smack my forehead at her response. Now, here we are, walking aimlessly in the park, searching for our human-fox boy.

"Where is that fox-…err…boy…" Cream scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

I simply shrugged as we walked on the path. That is, until we heard a loud _THUD!_

We turned to the noise to see…

Takeru…

…On top of Sora…

…KISSING HIM!

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Cream screeched so loud I fell over. I couldn't believe my eyes…this is so UNREAL!

"SNOW! COCO! It's not what you think!" Sora cried, pushing Takeru off him. Takeru looked green, poor guy.

"Takeru…are you done having fun? We have a mission." We all froze at the voice.

"Ah, sorry Hiroki…AND I WAS NOT HAVING FUN!" Takeru growled, walking over to the purple demon. Hiroki lazily rolled his eyes.

"You…" I gazed over at Cream who was trembling with rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I reached out to grab her shoulder, but she was already charging at the two demons.

"MEW MEW CREAM **METAMORPHESIS!"**

She kept on running, the same outfit as me but reversed colors. "Hey, I didn't know foxy had a friend~!" Takeru smiled but was interrupted as Cream tried to punch Hiroki.

"Useless." He grabbed her fist and held her up in the air, dangling her. "She'll do. Let's head back to Katsumi." Takeru pouted but obeyed.

"NO! WAIT!" I cried, but was too late. The two demons had disappeared, along with my twin sister.

. . .

"Snow?"

"…"

"Snow, are you alright?"

"No…"

"Snow, can I tell you something serious?"

"What?"

"I'm not gay."

. . .

…I hate Thursdays…

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha~! What'll happen now? Can Tokyo Mew Mew save Cream? What do the demons plan to do with her?<strong>

**ARE SORA AND TAKERU FALLING FOR EACH OTHER?**

**Takeru: NO!**

**-shrugs- i'll try to update soon, but school is such a DRAG!**

**reviews will give me confidence!**


	22. Chapter 22: Courage

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**IM SO SORRY! leap year is special so i couldn't update! Please stop threatening to kill me! It's making me paranoid!**

**Thank you to Soldier of Shadowmoon, Cake. Queen and hitachiintwinsfan989 for reviewing. Thank you everyone else for reading and making me feel loved!**

**The weekdays are slow for me, just hold out. It's friday tommorow, i should be updating like a ninja again soon.**

**Anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22: Courage<p>

"WHAT?"

I groaned in annoyance. How many times do I have to explain to them Cream has been taken hostage?

"Look, after Cream and I left the café we ran into Takeru and Sora lip locking and everything just went downhill from there…"

"WHAT?"

"I GIVE UP!" At this point, I don't care if they get it or not, so I just sat down in a chair next to Sora. The poor café hasn't been cleaned since the customers left either…

"…what Vanilla is trying to say, is Cream has been kidnapped by Hiroki and Takeru." Bless you, Akasaka, beat some since into these girls.

"WHAT?"

Now, I face desked…err…tabled. Ryou was getting irritated as well, "Why the heck do they keep taking one of our mews? If they want to lure us out, they can easily do that with a ghoul attack…" Thank you Ryou for talking as if were a piece of property.

"Are we going to save her?" Everyone turned to Zakuro who was the first to actually say something out of the deranged mews. Ichigo quickly spoke, "Of course we have too! We can't leave her all alone in the clutches of the enemy!"

I started to laugh and received some puzzled looks. "You talk like she's one of those weak little girls. Trust me, she can handle herself."

"Ah! B-but isn't she going to try and kill Hiroki?" Lettuce asked. I simply shrugged, "Maybe. I know for certain I won't be helping her though. She needs to get over something that happened alooooong time ago."

"So, you're just going to sit here?" Mint growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much."

"You're a terrible sister."

"You're a terrible child."

"Loser."

"Brat."

"IDIOT!" She was practically on fire with rage. At least the argument was over.

"Guys! No fighting, we have to save Cream! And you're coming Vanilla whether you like it or not!" Ichigo snapped causing me to flinch. "I told you I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Wow, your yelling more than usual today…"

"…"

"Ichigo, if you keep up that nasty look, you'll develop wrinkles."

"I QUIT! Let's go before I blow my top!" I smiled in victory. It's almost illegal how easy it is to get my way around here. Sucks to know the only ones who can really threaten me are Ryou and Sora…he knows things…

"Ah…where do you think they are now?" Lettuce asked, trying to stop another argument from starting. Good girl, you keep trying.

"PUDDING KNOWS!" I grumbled at the small child's yell. I was wondering why she was so quiet…too bad it didn't last. "Pudding knows where Cream is!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Mint grumbled and Zakuro elbowed her in the ribs. She flinched and rubbed her side gingerly. Mocking Pudding was a big no-no near Zakuro…or probably a few other mews. She's like a little sister to us all.

"Pudding knows that wherever the demons are, it's somewhere away from water!" I sighed and everyone grumbled at her response. "Pudding, if that was the case, why did Hiroki hold everyone captive near the bay that one time?"

. . .

"Thought so." I mumbled and started to fan myself with a menu. "Ah, but I might have an idea!" We stared at Lettuce.

"I remembered Pai said something about them hating the cold…so they should be in the place with the warmest temperature!" Suddenly, everything clicked. Everyone in the café realized it too.

"The beach!"

(Cream's POV)

"EAT MY TAIL YOU UNDERSIZED DINOSAUR!"

My insults bounced soundlessly off the 3 demons, specifically Hiroki. They just dragged me into some sort of cave, put me in a glass ball (like a hamster ball), and told me to shut up. They were too busy with Katsumi's wonderful computer (how is that working without an outlet?) to bother with me. That's probably what ticked me off the most.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO SO I CAN BUST YOUR FACE WITH MY STICK!"

"He's been there and got the t-shirt…" Takeru snickered at Hiroki's disapproving look. Katsumi just rolled her eyes and continued typing rapidly on the computer. "…good, the data from this mew had been processed…interesting results…" Why do I feel like one of those poor lab monkeys that have no families? Oh wait…

"What did you fish up?" Takeru asked, leaning over her shoulder and her eye twitched in aggravation. "Takeru, do we need another lesson on personal boundaries?" He backed off.

"Katsumi, please explain." Hiroki asked, causing said girl to blush. Oh, barf…

The last thing I want now is to be in these filthy love pairings…ugh, just the thought of kissing another guy makes me nauseous (oh the irony of that…).

"Well, it seems we've met our first pair of twin mews." Awkward silence. "OH, so your foxy's twin? Could you get me her number…and her phone?" Takeru asked me with big puppy dog eyes, his tail swaying playfully behind him. What an idiot.

"Like I'd hand my sister over to you." Katsumi scoffed at this, "With her attitude, I can't believe you two are related. I doubt she'll even come to rescue you…" I bit my lip.

"_I won't be helping you…"_

I knew why she said that…our family was always the fun and playful type, never the ones to hate. We had been taught that by mom…but…it's hard to let go. How did Vanilla manage? Surely it wasn't so easy to get over her hatred. Was there something I missed?

I pondered this while Katsumi suddenly punched Takeru into the wall. "GET SOME BRAINS YOU IDIOT! We're they're ENEMIES so stop FLIRTING with THEM!" her voice was so harsh and filled with malice I saw Hiroki flinch, just a bit. Takeru was head first in the wall, his legs dangling out the wall it had created.

I would have laughed, had I not been so intent on thinking.

"Now, what have you learned about these twin mews?" Hiroki spoke as Katsumi sat back down in front of her computer. She sighed like they weren't going to like the answer.

"Well, the cold already affects us considerably…but just imagine these two combining attacks _together. _We'd never stand a chance." Figured it was bad news. I'm inwardly cheering right now. TAKE THAT DEMONS!

"Then we just have to get rid of her before they recruit her. You did say she was new, right Takeru?" The purple demon gazed over to the slumped demon. The poor guy had a black eye and a bloody nose. "I don't care, as long as it's not foxy."

Seriously, what has my sister been doing? Flipping her hair flirtatiously? There are more than 3 guys falling for her! I'm either falling behind the curb or she's being desperate.

"Hold on, you don't want to kill me." I finally spoke, a plan forming in my head. If sis won't come, the other mews will. I'll stall till then. Just another family trait we all share, I guess…

"And why not?" Katsumi glared and I smiled wide.

"Because I'm a bomb!"

. . .

"Takeru…" Hiroki grumbled as said demon ran out of the cave screaming like a girl. That really makes me question his gender.

"We won't fall your tricks, we've learned from your sister." Wow, I bet they had a tough time. My sister can be ruthless when determined, so I bet they know all our tricks…or maybe…

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game?"

(Ichigo's POV)

We waited silently outside the cave…and watching Takeru run around screaming about 'exploding mews'. We all knew too well the twins 'tricks'. It wasn't hard to guess what happened.

I'll have to yell at Vanilla later, too. She's even lazier then Ryou when you think about it.

"STOP DOING THAT!" We stared at each other. It was Cream.

"BUT IT'S FUN!" Our jaws dropped. That was…Katsumi…what on earth are they doing?

"Katsumi quit doing that." That was Hiroki, but he was…laughing?

"I SAID STOP IT BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"So troublesome…"

"We should…help her?" Zakuro suggested and we all nodded. Of course we were in our mew outfits, nothing else. Lettuce had reminded us to transform on our way here.

We quickly launched inside and struck a pose…but flat out fell on the ground.

In front of us, Katsumi was riding Hiroki like a horse and Cream was underneath…

They were playing Twister.

"Oh, hey guys…" Cream smiled sheepishly and stepped away from the two. There was no doubt she had tricked them…but this was just plain weird.

"So…um…want to head back?" She asked and passed a devious glance at Katsumi who was yelling like a cheerleader on top of an agitated Hiroki. "What…did you do?" Lettuce asked.

She giggled evilly and leaned in close. "tell Ryou that there's another weakness to Demons…" We stared blankly at her.

"Sugar."

(Vanilla's POV)

"Do you have any fours?"

"Go Fish."

"I never did like this game…"

Sora and I hadn't moved from our table at all since the mews left. Unfortunately, we'd got extremely bored and started playing a much disliked game. Go Fish.

"You just need practice…"

"With what? Guessing cards?"

"…"

"Don't insult me or I'll hold your gay kiss against you for the rest of your life."

He gulped and shrunk in his seat. Satisfied with that reaction, I placed my cards face down on the table. Just in time too, cause the mews walked right into the café. With Cream.

"You guys are early." I deadpanned and they sighed.

"Didn't you care your twin was captured?" Ichigo asked, frustration leaking out of her voice. I shook my head and Cream sat down next to me with a depressed look on her face.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced at her while the others looked shocked. "I forgive you." That's when Mint had a mental breakdown.

"What the heck? That's all you say?" She snapped. I shrugged and my sister smiled. "I got over my grudge, Vanilla. Your right, it was fun to be a prankster instead of a vengeance bringer!"

I nodded but held up my finger. "Number one rule in pranking…"

"Is we always, forever and ever…" She added.

"Make it as humiliating as possible."

The mews face palmed while Sora snickered. "I'm never going to get used to you two…" Both Ichigo and Mint said at the same time. We giggled mischievously. "I think I'm going to be a mew for a while…it might be fun messing with you guys…"

"That's exactly what I thought when I agreed." I added and we both laughed.

Tokyo Mew Mew just gained a rather exciting member.

One that will cause them tons of trouble in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was wierd, but it was fun. Next chapter will be about dinosaurs!<strong>

**WHO DOESN'T LOVE DINOSAURS!**

**reviews will help me stop being distracted...you know i need it**


	23. Chapter 23: Dinosaurs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**HOORAY FOR THE WEEKEND! thank you my reviewers and readers! -hands out special cookies-**

**Vanilla: what makes them special?**

**your too young to know**

**Cream & Vanilla: O_O**

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23: Dinosaurs<p>

"ICHIGO, WE'RE BORED!"

The red mew clenched her fists. 'Two more hours…two more hours…' She sighed and turned to the two pouting twins. "What is it?"

"You heard us; we want to have some fun-…" Cream started.

"And our shift is done with, Zakuro left for some interview, Pudding had her siblings to pick up, Mint is sipping tea in the corner and Lettuce is cleaning the kitchen with Akasaka." Vanilla finished.

"And we'd never ask Ryou, even if you forced us." 

Ichigo sighed again. She had a gut feeling all the other mews were gone _just _to avoid these two. It's been a week since Cream officially joined the team and there's been no demon attack. The Cyniclons were busy getting data on their ship for today, so sending the two girls to pester them was out of the question.

"Your acting different Vanilla, you used to be so…well less open." The cat mew pointed out while scrubbing down a table. She'd do anything to get them to stop bugging her. Vanilla simply shrugged, "I guess I fully came out of hiding when Cream showed up. Just know when we're together, things get messy." They gave Ichigo their signature fox grin and she shivered.

'Well…we've witnessed firsthand at that…' Ichigo's thoughts trailed off when she remembered their latest prank. It was a simple one but still, the fact that they pulled it off amazed Ichigo. They had set up a trip wire around the park and had it coated with goo, so when anyone slips and falls, they'd be tangled. The worst part was when they hopped out of the bushes and started taking photos of their victim.

They're very first had been, surprisingly, Zakuro. Those two must be really brave to prank someone like her.

"Ichigooooo~! We want to play!"

"No, I've got work."

"Ryou won't mind, there's no customers anyways."

"No way, you'll just end up pranking me or humiliating me in some way."

"Awww, she has no faith in us!" Cream whined and she fake cried into her sister's shirt. Vanilla started to comfort her. Their act was so unbelievable it made Ichigo want to punch the two.

"Go ask Lettuce! She usually has an idea or two!" The red mew snapped before walking away. The twins stopped their act to watch Ichigo walk away, and then started to giggle.

"Lettuce! Akasaka! We want to do something fun!" The twins sang as they walked into the kitchen. Akasaka smiled from his cake making and Lettuce waved from her spot at the kitchen counter.

"Why don't you two catch up on your weekend homework? It is Sunday so-.."

"NO!"

"The school year is almost over, plus-…" Vanilla started.

"I don't go to school." Cream finished and Lettuce scratched the back of her head nervously. There was one good reason why- deception. The two were good at it. Cream would pretend to be Vanilla and Vanilla would pretend to be Cream, then for some reason Sora was a plastic bag. The green mew still had trouble finding the reason why.

"Ah, why don't you all go to the library and-…"

"NO!"

They both had a look of fake horror on their faces as they held each other dramatically. "That place is cursed!" Lettuce had to roll her eyes. Whichever twin said that, they obviously were making fun of the building.

"Then how about the new museum that opened up? There's a new fossil exhibit there." She was surprised the twins didn't shrink in fear or cry dramatically, but instead, stated giggling. "We want to go there!" They chorused.

Even Akasaka was shocked, the twin's usually hated education (even though they're report cards said otherwise). It was mysterious…and suspicious. 'Just what are they planning?' he thought as Lettuce stood from her chair.

"Alright, we'll go to the museum. Should we bring anyone else, though?" the twins glanced at each other before yelling at the top of their lungs-

"ZAKURO!"

Now Lettuce joined Akasaka's shocked silence. They wanted to fearsome purple mew to go with them? Now it was extremely suspicious. "Well…I'll call her and see when she's done with her interview. In the meantime, let's head over there?" Lettuce was nervous. This was the first time she'd been with the twins anywhere. Part of her was scared of their mischievous ways, another part seriously wanted to impress them.

She just hoped them wanting to go to the fossil exhibit wasn't an act.

(Takeru's POV)

I still can't believe how easy it was to sneak into the café. In fact, I can't believe there are no sirens going off with signs pointing to me saying 'demon here!'

Katsumi and Hiroki were having some sort of 'sugar hangover' that I had yet to experiment with. They wanted revenge on foxy's twin…but…

Even I can't tell them apart. How am I supposed to hurt one when I'm probably going to hurt the one that mean's the most to me?

Anyways, Katsumi managed to make me a invisibility elixir that…makes me wonder how she made it and if she's been using it…BUT that's beside the point right now. What IS important is the fact that I'm RIGHT OVER THEY'RE HEADS!

"Alright, we'll go to the museum. Should we bring anyone else, though?" the green one spoke causing the twins to quiet for a split second.

"ZAKURO!"

I slightly cringed at the pitch of the yell. They could get annoying when put together at times…but…I mentally smacked myself. This is no time to start gushing about how adorable my fox looks in a maid's outfit.

"Well…I'll call her and see when she's done with her interview. In the meantime, let's head over there?" It sounded more like a question for reassurance then a statement. The green mew never looked like a confident person in my eyes.

Then I realized what they had been speaking of. I had seen some posters advertising this 'exhibit'…hmm…interesting…

Perhaps I should check it out for myself, no?

(Vanilla's POV)

We stood outside the exhibit, waiting patiently for Zakuro to show up. Much to my surprise, she had agreed to come. That just means our plan will be a whole lot funnier…

"YAY~! She came!" Cream cried, glomping Zakuro as she walked up. She didn't look fazed, she was probably used to Mint doing that. "Ah, hello Zakuro. We're glad you could make it with your busy schedule." Lettuce smiled.

"I was curious about this place too…I was planning to come here soon anyhow…" I shared a shocked look with my twin. Zakuro…interested…in museums? Has the apocalypse begun! "That and you told me _they _were coming…" She sent a quiet glare at us and we smiled nervously. She still wasn't over the prank we pulled on her.

"WOOOOOOOOW!" 

The entire exhibit was completely filled with skeletons of dinosaurs, and my favorite, the pterodactyl. It just looks so awesome way up in the ceiling.

"I WANT TO RIDE THE T-REZ!" Cream screamed, running at said creature. Lettuce, even Zakuro, was horrified when she jumped up on the skeletons neck. I started laughing.

Thank god there weren't a lot of people around…kind of creepy though…

"WHEEEEEEE!" My twin squealed, rocking back and forth on the bone creature. Lettuce started to freak out and Zakuro face palmed. "V-V-Vanilla! Please get down!" That only made me laugh harder.

"I'M CREAM!" Lettuce's face turned dark red as she muttered an apology. We weren't even trying to deceive them and we tricked her. That's kind of sad.

"Well, aren't you all having a fun time?" We all froze; even Cream stopped jumping around on the dinosaur. We turned to look at Takeru standing triumphantly atop…a raptor.

"Takeru" Lettuce cried. We quickly took up defensive positions while Cream tried to get off the t-rex. "Hmmm…they may be dead…but who said it wouldn't work…" He grinned malevolently and pulled out one of his needles. Needles that made ghouls.

Before we could react, he injected it into the raptors skull. To our shock, it burst to life and hissed at us. Takeru laughed and jumped up to the ceiling. "Let's see you beat one of the smartest creatures of all time." I have to give him credit; he sounds informed…then again…the plaque that identifies the raptor is two feet away.

"Guys, lets transform!" We nodded to Zakuro.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"MEW MEW CREAM!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"**METAMORPHESIS!"**

We stood boldly in front of the raptor, now transformed into our mew outfits. It hissed in annoyance.

"RIBBOOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

In one lash, it collapsed into a heap of bones.

. . .

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" MY twin and I laughed. Seriously, that was too weak to even be considered a ghoul.

Takeru clenched his fists. "Then let's try to best of the best, shall we?" He hoped over to the t-rex and injected it with a needle. Nothing happened.

"Takeru, your either messing with us or you fail at life." I deadpanned and he growled in frustration. That's when it moved. The flipping T-Rex…moved.

"IT WORKED!" Takeru cheered and he hoped up to the pterodactyl. The T-Rex roared…err…well it was more like clattering teeth…it doesn't have any lungs.

"Scatter!" Lettuce ordered and we dodged away from a swipe of its tail. Now, don't get me wrong I was having the time of my life running from a 20 some foot high dinosaur, but at the moment I could do only one thing. Scream my bloody head off.

"Let's attack it all at once!" Zakuro suggested as we dodges it's large maw.

"RIBBOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

Something weird happened. Lettuce and Zakuro's attacks were normal…but Cream and mine…they _fused. _Our weapons started to glow.

"I think…we are stronger when we fight together…"Cream muttered and I nodded. It only made sense that twin mews would be the strongest when their attacks were combined. We crossed our weapons, my Ice Rod and her Snow Staff, into an X.

"RIBBOOOOON FLAVOUR AVALANCHE!"

A huge tornado of snow swooped down and blew the dinosaur into pieces…along with the rest of the exhibits. "W-w-w-w-what w-w-w-w-was THAT?" Takeru cried, turning a sickly pale. We giggled at each other.

Being twins rules.

"W-w-w-w-whatever. I'll g-g-g-g-get you b-b-b-back!" He cried and melted into the floor. Once he did, we changed back to our normal forms.

"That was amazing Vanilla, Cream!" lettuce cried, walking up to us with Zakuro. "You combined your attacks to make a powerful one. I never thought a mew could do that."

"They can't." Zakuro deadpanned and we all sighed. That means one thing- a very long Ryou interrogation. He better flipping brings some cookies or I'm going to run away.

Then we noticed the wreckage around us. "Eh…maybe we should leave…" I stated nervously and we started to run out of the museum. It's such a shame we couldn't stay longer, I was actually having fun. Plus, I can't wait to test our new technique out on a huge mob of ghouls. We'd blow them away!

I glanced over my shoulder at the museum fading away behind us and sighed heavily.

So much for a new exhibit.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun with this chapter! A new battle technique, yay~! Next chapter will be about fear!<strong>

**We all have one, and so does the mews!**

**Cream: I BET No ONE CAN GUESS MINE!**

**Vanilla: Mine is so unpredictable!**

**whoever can guess the twin's phobia will get a giant cake!**

**reviews will get my oven to work!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Thank you everyone!**

**Sorry i couldn't get more done, i had to go shopping today -barfs-**

**at least i got pocky! i looooooove pocky**

**anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 24: Fear<p>

"Pudding proposes a challenge!"

That got the café's attention. It was a hot Monday with sparse costumers; they were dying for some sort of entertainment. What they thought was suspicious was the fact that it was Pudding who called out.

"If you have an idea…" Cream began.

"Spit it out." Her twin finished from their corner of the café. Zakuro stood next to their table while Lettuce and Ichigo cleaned the other tables. Mint was at her usual 'tea table'. Sora tasted cakes for Akasaka and Ryou…is in his 'man cave' as the twins so happily put it.

"Okay, so Pudding heard of a game that you try to learn other people's fears!" This got the twins attention and they quickly crowded around the young mew.

"What are the rules?"

The mews stared on in their own fear as Pudding obliviously answered their question. "The rules are we have to go somewhere, and while we're there, discover our fears! The person who discovers the most will win!" Pudding exclaimed and the twin's got an evil glint in their eyes.

"What's the prize?"

"How about a paid vacation?" Mint asked, still pretending not to care while she casually sipped her tea. In truth, this game interested her. It was a great way to get back at Vanilla for switching her clothes that one time…

"No! I've got a perfect idea!" Ichigo cried, walking up to the 3 mews with Lettuce. "We'll go to the zoo!"

. . .

"What are you, a tree hugger?"

"NO!"

"Or is it a date with Masaya?"

"N-…err…" The twins smiled at their victory. It was too easy to get the truth out of the red mew, they couldn't help themselves. "We'll come up with the prize! It'll be a SURprise!"

The mews glanced at each other nervously. Could it be a trap? "We aren't afraid of you two and your devilish ways. I bet your fears will be the first to be found!" Mint smirked.

The twins stared for a moment before cracking up.

"Well then, looks like we're all in!"

"I'm not playing." They looked in the direction of Zakuro to see her walking out of the café. They knew exactly why. Her fear had already been discovered, the fear of bugs.

"Looks like we have an even number of players…"

"Why don't we make teams?" Lettuce suggested and Mint jumped from her chair. "What? You can't let the twin's pair up!" She cried, waving her arms around frantically.

"It really isn't fair to either of us because…" Vanilla began.

"We already know each other's fear, so it only makes since for us to be put on the same team!" Cream smirked and they leaned in to the blue mew. "Are you scared?"

Mint shuddered, because deep inside, she was terrified of what they'd do to find her fear. How far _would _they go anyways? Looking around at the other mews, she knew they had that same fear of the two.

"Pudding will be with Lettuce!" The yellow mew cried and glomped the poor unsuspecting girl. "O-o-okay Pudding, we'll be partners."

"I guess that leaves us two, mint." Ichigo smiled nervously. Mint was having an inner panic attack at that moment.

She knew she was officially screwed.

(Vanilla's POV)

I couldn't help but snicker at the fear written on everyone's faces as we entered the gates to the zoo. It was a public zoo, not too big. I just hope they don't have _that _animal.

I shivered at the thought and my twin caught it.

"Don't worry, they can't figure it out if we hang around the food court the entire time…besides…our plan doesn't go near _those _animals…" She reassured but I still had a nagging feeling something bad was going to happen. My worst fear was Mint.

Ever since I had my pranking spree a while back, she has been just itching for a way to get back at me. She wouldn't let this chance to humiliate me slip through her fingers. But, lucky for us, our full proof plans to discover their fears won't go anywhere near _ours. _

"Okay, we should split up." Ichigo announced and we nodded. Lettuce and Pudding walked off towards the butterfly exhibit while Ichigo and Mint walked in the direction of the reptiles. We made our way to the food court, as planned.

"It's cloudy today…"My twin pointed out as we sat at one of the tables. She was right; the sun wasn't out at all. Thank god Akasaka gave us jackets before we left…poor Sora was petrified because they were _fur _jackets.

"So…are we going to go along with our plan?" I nodded at her question but she still seemed worried. "What if it backfires?"

"It never does."

(Mint's POV)

Darn it, this game is so annoying! Not only am I stuck with Ichigo, but I'm near one of my worst fears already! Why did we have to go to the reptile exhibit!

"Mint…you know my fear, right? Don't tell anyone!" Ichigo hissed as we passed a group of kids who were hogging the halls. "Whatever…" I grumbled and kept my eyes on the floor. I will not look up at one of _those _creatures and be humiliated!

"I wish Masaya was here…he loves nature…"My partner looked off in thought while I coughed awkwardly. "Ichigo, I hope you know we only have a while to plan before _they _show up." I spoke quietly and she turned pale. She knew who I was speaking of. The evil little children of Satan. Vanilla and Cream.

"Okay, so why don't we get them first?" She suggested and I pondered this. It could work…we just need a good fear to point against them…wait that's it! "Ichigo, we'll definitely strike first! We'll use Aichmophobia! (Fear of sharp objects)."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. Now, all we needed was a harpoon to shove in their pretty little faces…I grinned malevolently at the thought.

I will DEFINITLY win.

(Cream's POV)

We waited. That's what I hated the most. Our plan would work wonders, we just had to be patient…I could tell Vanilla didn't like it either. She was twitching nervously.

"What's taking them so long…"I heard her mutter. That was a good question. Were they to afraid of what we'd do that they were hiding? I was about to suggest that we go search for them when I heard…a battle cry?

"It's about time…"I mumbled as two girls our height, dressed as ninja's, ran at us with swords. They stopped right in front of our table and held their weapons to ours faces.

. . .

"Are you done yet?"

The ninja's took of their masks to reveal Mint and Ichigo. Mint was the first to speak. "Darn it, I thought that would work…"

"Oh really? Did you even stop to consider the fact…" I began.

"That I've battled against Hiroki and his sword?" Vanilla finished with a sly smirk. Both Ichigo and Mint fell back, completely dumbfounded. We took this moment to spring into action.

"GAH! BEHIND YOU, THERE'S A ZOMBIE!" 

Mint didn't seem fazed, but Ichigo started having a mental breakdown. She was freaking out so much that her ears and tail popped out. We did her a favor and stuffed her into a bush before anyone nearby could notice.

"One down."

Mint glared at us, "Well, Ichigo's fear of the supernatural is easy to guess. Mine, on the other hand is-…"

We interrupted her by reaching behind us and pulling out…a cobra. "My, where did this come from?" Vanilla asked, stroking its skull. I giggled and added, "He's so precious!"

Mint had turned pale with wide eyes. We stared at her, putting on our best act yet. "Well, well, well…someone's scared of snakes!" We carefully put the snake back on the table. Mint was too flustered to speak.

"I-I-I-I-I N-N-N-…" She fell to her knees and mumbled a 'You win'. We high fived as Ichigo crawled back out of her hiding place. Her animal features were now gone. "How did you know?"

We giggled and poked each other, "It's our little secret…besides, the signs are everywhere."

"Well, what about that?' Ichigo gestured to the snake, we in turn, gestured to a nearby ranger. "We paid him to do it."

They both face palmed and we laughed.

This was easier than I thought.

(Lettuce's POV)

I was extremely worried. Things just seemed to be happening too fast…that and Pudding won't slow down when describing her plan.

"Pudding, please calm down and explain again." I sighed. She pouted a little and gazed at a passing butterfly. "Pudding said we should use the fear of fire…"

"Pyrophobia?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Why?"

"Because Cream and Vanilla are Snow foxes! They like the cold, so they won't like the warmth!" That seemed logical enough. Maybe Pudding is on to something?

(Vanilla's POV)

We sat at the same table with Ichigo and Mint. At some time, it had started to rain, so we took up shelter under a table with an umbrella. "You two just got lucky." Mint reminded us for the millionth time. Ichigo sighed sadly and mumbled something about Masaya.

"Well, any minute they should show up…" they gave me a confused look but I just casually leaned back in my chair.

"Knowing Pudding, she'll probably be here right about-…"

"PUDDING IS THE FIRE GOD!"

We all turned our heads to see Lettuce and Pudding…holding up torches? Well, Lettuce was holding one; Pudding had somehow managed to carry 5.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA-…" and with that the fire went out as both Pudding and Lettuce slipped and tumbled in front of our table. Fear of fire?

"Fail."

"You're not scared?" Lettuce asked and we shook our heads. Pudding pouted while Lettuce just hung her head. Now, it's our turn.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A UNICORN BEING RIDDEN BY IMPS!" Pudding probably had a heart attack right then and there. She frantically stood up and ran around, screaming about the 'apocalypse'. The other's looked on, shocked.

"Pudding doesn't really have a fear…" Cream began.

"But she told us this freaky nightmare she had one time." I added with a smile. Then, we quickly went on to the next victim.

"IT'S A NUCLEAR BOMB!" and with that, Lettuce was hiding under the table, shaking like a leaf. We high fived as Pudding ran up to us with an angry face. "Pudding says you two cheated!"

"Yeah! How could you know all our fears?" Lint added, standing up from the table. We grinned widely at each other.

"Lucky guess?" 

They stared at us in disbelief. That is, until we heard a familiar voice. "Why, hello mews. I didn't expect you girls to be here." We froze. It was _him.  
><em>

We slowly tuned around to see Ryou. Yes, the devil himself…holding the reins to…to…

"RUN AWAY!" I and my twin cried, running so fast and far, we'd end up back at the café.

(Ichigo's POV)

I'd never seen them run so fast. Both of the twins had fear written all over their faces when they dashed away. What could have spooked them?

I turned back to Ryou who was holding the rains to…a Zebra…and a Giraffe?

"I wanted revenge too for Vanilla changing the password on my lap top, so I did some research…turns out, Cream is terrified of Zebra's and Vanilla fears Giraffe's." He smiled grimly and our jaws hit the floor.

The twins…feared THIS?

Not a moment later, we all started laughing.

Now we had something to hold against them.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! bet no one saw that coming. The next chapter will have Akio in it!<strong>

**Do not worry, this story is still based around Vanilla**

**Cream: AND ME!**

**Vanilla: Your 20 chapters late. go away**

**Cream: TT_TT i feel so unloved**

**...okay then...**

**reviews will cause explosions! you know their awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sunburn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**heya all, i'm back! Thanks too hitachiintwinsfan989 and Cake. Queen for reviewing! I loved the nyan!**

**sorry if your a VanillaX Akio fan, this will crush you.**

**Cream: I CANT WAIT!**

**shut up, your such a spoiler**

**Cream: TT_TT meanie**

**anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25: Sunburn<p>

I hate Tuesdays with a passion.

Usually, they don't bug me. But yesterday we had the whole 'fear challenge'. Now, both Cream and mine fears are being tossed around like a toy. Who KNOWS how many people have heard by now. Not only that, but apparently the 'prize' which we should have won went to the mews.

Ryou said everyone could go to the beach…while we watched over the café. Just us two, everyone else (INCLUDING SORA) would be having a blast at the beach. Here we are…stuck in an empty café…waiting for customers that'll never come.

Why?

It's too sunny for anyone to come into this non-air conditioned restaurant. Which meant we were going to suffer through the heat.

"Yesterday it was so cool and cloudy…why does it have to be so hot?" Cream whined, fanning herself with a menu. "It's almost summer." I reminded and she groaned.

"Why the heck do we have to stay here? They should know we can't stand the heat since we're the ARTIC fox…" She continued to mumble about how unfair it is. I didn't snap at her to shut up, because I was mentally agreeing with her. They were just poor sports.

"Um, excuse me, I can't tell if you're open or not…" The voice startled me because I instantly recognized it. It was Akio. And he was SHIRTLESS.

"WOAH!" cream cried, falling out of her chair. I rolled my eyes, though I'm pretty sure I was having the same reaction. "H-h-hello Akio…what are you doing here today?"

He smiled at me, a bit goofily. "Well, I got a little anxious so I brought your board here. I was hoping we could go surfing." I nearly fainted right then and there. Mainly because I had COPLETELY forgotten I bought a surfboard!

"T-t-thank you…um why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, nervously taking my board from his hands. "Because I'm about to head off to the beach with my buds. Want to come?"

Cream had recovered from her fall and slung her arm over my shoulder, "Oy, sis, you're redder then a raging Ryou. Mind explaining?" At that I got even REDDER."I…erm...This is Akio…he's the captain of the soccer team I'm on and…we promised to go surfing together…"

"Nice to meet you." He smiled his normal way and now it was Cream's turn to blush. "Oh wow…it is CERTAINLY nice to meet you…" I had to elbow her in the gut. Really? Even after all these years she's still such a flirt.

"So…are you working or do you want to go another time…" My sister and I instantly shot up.

"No way! We'll definitely come!"

(Cream's POV)

He was gorgeous…he was awesome…he was even humble. Akio certainly would catch any girl's eye. Too bad my sister is already best buddies and stuff…though I don't think she really enjoys it…

"So, how long have you two been dating?" the question made both of them slam their head on the dashboard of Akio's jeep. Akio's buddies were sitting on either side of me in the back. I'm not complaining, they were supper hot too.

"W-w-w-we are only friends! He's more o-o-of a brother!" My sister cried, waving her arms around frantically.

"Then why'd he kiss you that one time?" One of Akio's friends asked, only to be smacked by the other. WHAT! THEY KISSED?

"OM MY GOSH! VANILLA YOU TWO-TIMER!" I creamed just as the jeep came to a stop in the parking lot. She, once again, hit her head on the dashboard.

"I'm not interested in boys, darn you! Akio, why don't you ask Cream on a date?" the question threw me off and Akio looked horrified. "W-w-what? B-but I thought-…"

"Yeah, ask the girl out on a date. She looks more interested in you then Vanilla!" His buddies called in a teasing way. Now I was blushing along with Akio. Vanilla caught this and grinned malevolently.

"Yup, Cream definitely wants a date with you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Your face is red~!"

"And yours isn't?"

"Oh, I wouldn't make a good pair with Akio. All I do is stutter around him. TAKE IT AWAY!" Curse you! I hate your guts, Vanilla!

"Well…I wouldn't mind…as long as Vanilla says so…" Akio rubbed the back of his head nervously. I would too, switching girls so quickly.

"OKAY! Let's gooooo!" vanilla cheered, grabbing her board and rushing towards the beach. Thank god we changed into our swim suits before we left. We weren't matching, she had on a light blue bikini and I was wearing a lime green bikini with yellow hearts.

"My sister can't handle love at all…"I sighed and Akio laughed. "Yeah…I guess I just wanted to be around her because she was always so sad and depressed…but now that she's better…" My heart leapt into my throat. So…all he did…was to comfort her?

She might be a little shocked, but understanding. At least I know Akio never truly LIKED her…just felt the need to help her. THIS MEANS HE'S AVAILABLE!

"Well…what time do you want to go on that date?" I asked and he almost tripped. "A-a-a-h…your agreeing?" I nodded and he smiled goofily. "Well, I'll give you the address to the restaurant later. Right now, let's have some fun!"

I cheered and we all journeyed down to the beach where Vanilla was already started to surf. "Oh…I don't have a board…" Akio stared at me and smiled his signature goofy smile. That smiled could dazzle anyone **but** my sister. Darn her for not introducing me sooner!

"You can ride with me!" wait WHAT? "Oh, I really don't mean too-…" Too late.

He grabbed my wrist and gently led me over to the ocean, his board in his other hand. "Just hang on tight." I stared for a moment before smiling wide.

We started off slow on the water, Akio standing behind me as I stood in front on the board. I was amazed the board could hold our weight, but Akio explained he made this board specifically for holding more than one. "Why?"

"One day I hope to be a lifeguard. I know I do soccer and Judo but…to save a life would mean everything." He explained as we glided through a wave. He can talk AND surf at the same time. I seriously think I'm falling for him.

"You go guys~!" I turned my head to see Vanilla zoom past us, followed by Akio's buddies (I seriously need to learn their names) who gave Akio a thumbs up. He blushed and I giggled at his expression.

Akio and Cream…that has a nice ring to it…

(Vanilla's POV)

I was laughing so hard I was crying. Long story short, Akio and Cream crashed. It was hilarious. What happened? I rode by, said something embarrassing, Cream screamed with embarrassment and they tumbled.

Now she was trying to beat me up on shore with the 3 boys watching. It was too good to be true.

"That was so rude and mean and just URGH!" My sister yelled, continuously punching me in the arm. I've never seen her so flustered before. Want to know what I said?

"_GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"_

Oh, her WTF look was so priceless. Akio was still blushing as his friends teased him about it. That was about the time when we heard a familiar voice.

"Vanilla, cream, why are you two here?" We turned to look at…everyone. Tokyo Mew Mew and the humans…are staring at us weirdly. And I was still laughing my head off.

"Why is Vanilla so happy? Tell Pudding!" The yellow mew squealed and ran up to the two. Cream turned red and I took it upon myself to embarrass her more.

"CREAM AND AKIO ARE IN LOVE!" They all face planted, causing me to laugh even harder than before. Ryou was the first to recover.

"What are you two doing here? Didn't we say you were supposed to watch the café?"

"Oh lighten up Ryou…that was entertaining…"Ichigo smirked and walked over to us with the rest of the mews. I was about to ask where the Cyniclons were, then I realized Akio and his friends were present. They must have teleported away.

"So…Akio is over Vanilla…"Mint smiled, connecting the dots. Pudding giggled and Lettuce smiled nervously. Ichigo went over to tease Akio, causing him to blush even more.

"Vanilla…" My sister was literally seething with rage as I stood up sheepishly.

"Hey, could you guys name one of your babies after me? That'd be awesome!"

"VANILLA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and with that she chased me around the beach for the next two hours. It didn't bother either of us; we were born with lots of stamina.

I was laughing the entire time, finally happy my sister was also opening up to the world.

Both of us, both our hearts, have finally melted the icy layers it had.

We were finally free.

Finally happy.

(No One's POV)

"The time is approaching…"

"He will arrive soon…our leader…"

"What about the twins? Together…they just might…"

"No…no one can beat Lord Yoshiro…it is impossible…"

"When will he arrive?"

"Soon."

"Will we continue with the plan?"

"Of course…they will never know what hit them…"

"When Lord Yoshiro is finished with the mews, they will be nothing but lifeless corpses."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Cream has fallen for Akio! but who the heck is this 'Lord Yoshiro'?<strong>

**all will be revealed in time! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I'm more of a VanillaXSora supporter :P**

**Sora just needs to grow a brain**

**vanilla: I'm not going to date a fox.**

**you won;t for now...next chapter has some TakeruXVanilla! WOOT**

**Takeru: :D**

**Vanilla: -_-**

**reviews will help me remember what i was planning write for chapter 26 XD**


	26. Chapter 26: Illness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Oh wow...the end is close...**

**Vanilla & Cream: WHAT?**

**GAH! oh...its' you two...anyways, thank you to my reviewers and readers.**

**this chapter will either make you cry or very confused...**

**read on and (hopefully) enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26: Illness<p>

"Snow…"

I coughed and looked to the side of my bed where Sora sat, giving me a worried look. "It's summer and it's hot, what'd you expect? Cream is having allergies too." I pointed out, my voice sounded like a rusted car engine.

It was Wednesday, middle of the week, the sun was out and it was extra hot. What else happens to the mew with the Artic fox? Cream got lucky and is just stuck with a few sniffles. Me? I caught a cold.

Who named it that anyways? It makes NO since. Its blazing hot out, that's how I got sick, Not flipping freezing. I'd be enjoying myself if that was the case. Unfortunately, the first thing I did when I woke up this morning was vomit. I didn't even realize I did so until Sora screamed like one of my fan girls.

Of course, I passed it off as something I ate yesterday, but Sora wouldn't stop freaking out. I ignored him and had gotten ready for work. When that was done, I started to get the café ready, and that was when the mews walked in.

Let's just say they were horrified the pale girl they saw was red with a fever. Ichigo told me to go rest, I refused, I was kidnapped, now here I'm with Sora…locked in my room. Cream (she moved into the same room as me when she arrived) decided to take over my shift while I rested.

The worse part about this is, they keep checking up on me. At first I was like 'whatever' then it quickly turned to 'I'M FINE SO QUIT ASKING!'. They still won't stop.

Part of me is glad they persist; it just comes to show how much the mews have come to care for me. Ryou even gave Cream some allergy medicine, which means they've warmed up to her as well. I even remember the first time I was introduced to Tokyo Mew Mew…

I was deliberately trying to get on everyone's bad side- AND SUCCEEDING! The only thing that started to change that…was when we started to battle alongside one another…

I smiled softly at the memories and Sora cocked his head at me. "What are you thinking about, Snow?" I shrugged, "Oh you know, the past…"

"Like the first time we met mad man?"

"Yeah…"

"Does…Snow like mad man?"

"Why would you say that?" I turned to face him and he looked kind of…disappointed. "He likes you…a lot…"

"Well, that doesn't mean I like him back." His grin returned and he nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember when we play Truth or dare?" I asked, breaking the awkward moment and trying to change the subject off of Takeru. "Oh! The game where we made bluebird ask for underwear?" I nodded, recognizing his new nickname for Mint.

"Does Snow remember when the floating men came? That was cool!" I sighed at Sora's nicknames. He never really calls you by your real name. The poor Cyniclons have to deal with being called 'floating men'. They aren't even huMEN…where Sora got that name I have yet to find out.

"Yeah…that was the first time someone saw worry for me…"I trailed off, remembering how angry Mint was at me. It made me feel guilty…and wonderful. "Then you went hiking and got kissed by mad man!" Sora huffed and I turned my head away to hide my blush.

He just HAD to bring that up.

"Um…then H-H-Hiroki showed up…" Sora was now in a slump, "yeah…then I turned into a human…"

"You miss being a fox?"

"Sometimes…but…I feel a bit better."

"How so?"

"I get to spend more human time with Snow. Snow's my best friend." He let out a goofy grin, one that put Akio's to shame. That made me blush even more. Sora…I had forgotten how alone you are in this world without me…

You were my only friend just as I was yours.

"Then dragon lady showed up…Snow said she went surfing on ice! Then Snow got captured and…" he trailed off, lowering his head. A ping of guilt swelled in my chest. I had died. Sora hadn't found out about it till later on…but…just imagining his destroyed face…

"Snow? Are you okay?" he waved his hadn't in front of my face and I smiled nervously. "Yeah, just taking a stroll through memory lane…"

"Snow looked cute as a fox!" Sora laughed and I turned red. Great…that's another reason I don't want to be with Akio…one kiss and WAM! I'm a fox. Hopefully Cream doesn't find out she does it too…

Speaking of which, they weren't kidding one bit about dating. They decided to go out on a date later today. Mint said she'd spy on them with the other mews and I wished her good luck. I was going to miss teasing my sister…darn.

"Remember all the pranking we did? I never thought you could imitate Masaya- I mean Mr. Flirt so well. That prank call was the BEST!" I smiled, poking Sora in the ribs. He giggled and fell out of his chair.

"…and then Coco came!" Sora suddenly jumped up on the chair, shooting imaginary fireworks from his hands. I rolled my eyes at his spaz attack.

"I have to admit…it's been a month and…I really love it here. I thought I'd regret it a long time ago but…I'm glad I agreed to join Tokyo Mew Mew." Sora smiled again and nodded. I couldn't help but smile too.

(Takeru's POV)

He's coming soon, his arrival date is getting closer and closer…and it seems I'm getting farther and farther away from my fox. Did I intent to develop feelings for her? Even I can't answer that.

She just…started to grow on me. Something about her…makes me want to stop doing what I'm doing. It makes me want to turn over a new leaf…to be good.

To announce my feelings to the world without fear of the others. Without the fear of _him._

I sighed sadly as I strolled through the park- the same park where I had first met her. She broke my jaw AND my leg. All for that fox…

I clenched my fists in anger. Why did the runt become human? He's only getting closer to her…and increasing the gap between us…

If only there was a way to bridge the gap…to break the rules without fear of dying by _him._

Katsumi and Hiroki…they love each other. Katsumi openly shows it while Hiroki has it concealed under his attitude. They can't, because of _him._ I can, I found a human.

I just want everyone to be happy, though it doesn't show. I never let it show. It's something that I've buried under layers of evil.

But…if _he _is meant to come…then all of our dreams…will die. Be crushed and never be seen again. And us three…

I shook my head. No matter what I do, the future cannot be changed. It WILL happen…but…that doesn't mean I can't see her…just one more time…

(No one's POV)

Sora stretched and stood up from his chair, waving a small goodbye to Vanilla. She sighed in relief that the fox had finally left her alone- it was almost evening and he hadn't left her side since dawn.

Vanilla had never meant to go through memory lane…but everyone does it. Except…it probably only accomplished making her feel old. THAT made her groan in aggravation.

A yawn escaped her lips, slightly surprising her. Her energy was already drained for the day… 'It must be the cold…I've never had one before so I suppose it would do this to my body' she thought.

With one last yawn, she turned out the lights and snuggled under the covers, falling into a deep sleep. A few minutes of silence passed, the creaking of the wind against the window the only noise in the room.

That was when the same window opened, quite slowly, and revealed a boy with spikey blue hair and crimson eyes that glowed in the dark. He placed his feet gently on the floor, tail swaying anxiously behind him. He left to window open for him to escape and slowly walked over to where vanilla now slept.

He stared for a moment, gaze softening sadly on her. In his heart, he probably new this would be the last time he's see her. Maybe he'd get lucky and catch a glimpse of her one more time…but if not…

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. It wasn't long, but not quick either. He didn't want to wake her.

He leaned back and sighed, agitated with the way things are. It was_ his_ entirefault for doing this. If only he could defy _him_…

"Goodbye, foxy…I'll miss you…" The blue haired boy walked over to the window but paused, contemplating his next move. "I…I love you…" and with that, he hoped out the window, closing it quietly then disappearing into the night.

Unknown to him, Vanilla had been awake the entire time. She slowly sat up in her bed, looking sharply out the window. She raised her hand to the cheek the boy had kissed and gently touched it.

'_Goodbye…?'_

She continued to stare where the demon had left, confused. She had always thought he was flirting with her just to tease her…when really…

"He…loves me…"

_Then why'd he say goodbye?_

* * *

><p><strong>-is crying in corner- oh...so sad...<strong>

**Vanilla: what a pervert...sneaking into my room...**

**Cream: -is in corner crying with Azure- YOUR STILL SO HEARTLESS!**

**Vanilla: -_-**

**...anyways...WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW! whoever this guy that the demons fear is, he obviously means trouble!**

**will Takeru and vanilla meet again! will Cream change into a fox when she kisses Akio for the first time?**

**Cream: YUMMY!**

**Vanilla: You flirt**

**Cream: -is in corner again-**

**...**

**Reviews will help me get done with my homework! ( not likely)**


	27. Chapter 27: Cheating

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Sorry for the sad shapter! This chapter will be funny!**

**Thank you moonlightkitten7 and Cake. Queen...fo the uh...review...although one was a threat o.o**

**Also, i'd like to wish Cake. Queen good luck with her play! I look forward to watching it!**

**Anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 27: Cheating<p>

"WE HATE THURSDAYS!"

The twin's outburst only made the other mews in the café grumble with annoyance. Once again, Cream and Vanilla were back to their usual routine of complaining and pranking.

"Vanilla, you just got over your cold…shouldn't you be resting?" Lettuce asked, a bit worried for the mew. Vanilla grumbled and slammed her head on the table, much to her twin's amusement.

"I told you guys, I'm perfectly fine so QUIT WORRYING!" Ichigo sighed. She knew why everyone was always worried about the twin's, especially Vanilla.

_We saw her dead._

The red mew quickly shoved that thought away, trying not to bring up painful moments of the past. It had always bothered her how easy it was for the demons to kill her…they could probably do it again. That's what everyone feared. Loosing someone, not just Vanilla, to death.

"Well, we worry because you usually have a suicidal attitude." Mint stated, sipping her tea and her normal spot. Vanilla turned to her with a death glare.

"Brat."

"Dog."

"Child."

"IDIOT!" the mews sighed. Some things never change. Except now they have Cream who laughs every time the two mews argue or fight over something.

The day was going slowly again, sparse customers. Summer is around the corner and a lot of students are catching up on their studies. Which means not enough money for the café.

"Girls, I have a very important announcement…" the mews were startled when Ryou and Akasaka walked into the café. All of Tokyo mew mew and the Cyniclons were watching an intense game of Go Fish between Vanilla and Lettuce.

"Some of us AREN'T girls…"Kichu growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryou ignored him, much to his dislike. "We haven't got a lot of income over the week, and we have to come up with ideas or we're going to be in dept." Gasps were heard around the room, that is, until…

"Do you have any Queens?"

"Go Fish."

"I HATE THIS GAME!"

Everyone sighed as the fox mew angrily drew a card. Lettuce had one of her victory smiles on and Ryou just rolled his eyes. "So, in order to keep up funds, we are going to have a little competition." At that, the twin mews glomped him.

"Tell us the rules! We want to play! We want to play!" 

He pushed them away and they sat down, eyes sparkling with excitement. "It will be an ice cream selling competition. Whoever can get the most profit out of selling ice cream around the park will get _these._" He held out gold. Well, that's what it should be in the twin's eyes.

Two tickets to Thrashin' Splashin' Thrill Park. Best. Water Park. Ever.

"WE WILL SO WIN!"

"Wait…if there's two tickets…we're on teams of two?" Ichigo questioned and Ryou nodded. "The Cyniclons can join us for their day off. I'm sure they have nothing else to do." The aliens exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

"Here will be the teams…" And will that, Akasaka pulled out a small poster.

_Ichigo x Lettuce_

_Mint x Kishu_

_Pudding x Taruto_

_Zakuro x Pai_

_Vanilla x Cream_

"WOOT!"

"YAY~! Pudding with Taru-Taru!" The small mew cried, pulling the equally small alien into a tight hug. He tried to squirm away with a small blush on his cheeks. "I can't believe I'm paired with an idiot…" Mint mumbled but Kishu caught it.

"Want to say that again, to my face?"

"Why would I talk to an ugly face?"

"Why you…" The green alien was about to spring when he was smack in the back of the head by Pai. "Calm down, Kishu. It's for the best to keep the operation running." Kishu pouted a bit more, and Ryou spoke up again.

"Oh, and I hope you know…it's extremely hot today. Try to keep the ice cream stable, alright?" He winked and while Akasaka ventured into the kitchen to begin making the frozen treats.

. . .

"Do you have any fours?"

"THIS GAME SUCKS!"

(Cream's POV)

My twin and I stood there, watching carefully as Akasaka finished up the ice creams. Each team would be given a small cart with one of those weird umbrellas to go around and offer the treats. The others were waiting patiently outside, but we were being thorough. In order to win those tickets, we were going to go to the extreme.

"So Akasaka…what exactly is IN an ice cream?" Vanilla asked, watching as he scooped more onto trays and layered them on top of each other onto the cart. By estimation, we had a few good hours before they would melt.

"Hmm…well I'd say milk, sugar, cream, some flavoring and…" He pressed a button on a machine and it came slowly out a hole into a cone. "Complete."

We clapped like he had won the Medal of Honor. He had just provided us with the most useful information anyone could give us. He just gave us a confused look. "Um…thanks?"

"No Akasaka, thank YOU."

We giggled as we walked out, pushing our cart into the café. The others noticed this and went to grab theirs. Vanilla sent me a quick glance and I caught it.

No matter what, we're getting those tickets. It's been flipping hot out for the past week with no end in sight. A trip to a waterpark? COUNT ME IN!

"Alright, on your mark…" Why was this a race? The others lined up at the doorway to the café, carts in front. "GO!"

Let the games begin.

(Vanilla's POV)

This sucks. More than the time I got killed. THAT says a lot.

Here we are, split apart from the others, trying to sell $4 ice creams. Their flavors are probably the most annoying.

We only had Vanilla, Chocolate, Blueberry, Strawberry, Banana, and some mixed. Just looking at it made my mouth water. "Quit staring at it, we need to sell it before it melts." My twin reminded me, fanning herself with her hat. I had one too; they had CAFÉ MEW MEW across the front in big red letters. The whole hate itself was pink.

Seriously, something is wrong with Ryou. He gave the Cyniclons the same thing to hide their ears…poor guys. I felt even more pity for us, though. We were still in our maid costumes, making the day even HOTTER for us.

"Just keep thinking of waterpark…" I reminded myself and Cream nodded. Today was going to be a pain in the butt.

"Hey…are we going to go through with our plan?" An evil smirk spread across our faces. There's more ways than one to win this competition.

"It's sabotage time."

(Mint's POV)

"That will be $4, sir." I slightly gritted my teeth at the last part, but the man in front of me didn't notice and pulled out a $5. "I'll get the change…" Kichu sighed, opening a wallet on top of the cart and pulling out a one.

They exchanged money and I opened the top of our cart to grab the chocolate ice cream the man ordered.

. . .

"Kishu…"

"Huh?"

"There's no ice cream."

"WHAT?"

He scurried over and looked. Sure enough, it was empty. But I knew all too well the cause. Them…they did this…A dark aura surrounded me as I slammed the door shut and startled Kishu.

"They will pay."

(Ichigo's POV)

Lettuce smiled as she handed an ice cream to a little blonde boy. I had to smile as well, things were going so smoothly! "Ichigo, put this in the wallet." I nodded to Lettuce and walked behind the cart.

After grabbing the brown wallet, I quickly opened it and held the $4 over it…

It was empty. The wallet…was empty.

"Lettuce…we've been robbed…and I think I know who…"

She stared in shock for a moment before glaring at the ground.

"Let's hurry up…I need to have a word with two mews…"

(Vanilla's POV)

Good, I had gotten the two teams I was assigned. Our plan had worked PERFECTLY! While I was away getting Mint's ice cream and Ichigo's money, Cream had gotten Zakuro's ice cream and Pudding's money. Now we had double of everything and was selling stuff like crazy.

"And that's the last one!" cream chirped, shoving another dollar bill into the bulging wallet. Now, to face judgment.

-Line-

We stood in a circle. One half was the mews and Cyniclons, glaring menacingly at us two giggling mews on the other side of the circle. They knew EXACTLY what we did.

"That…was so dirty…"Ichigo seethed, cracking her knuckles. I held up the wallet playfully. "Awww, someone is being a poor sport~!"

"Congrats girls, the sales went excellent!" Akasaka smiled, walking into the café with Ryou. "How on Earth did that go EXCELLENT!" Everyone cried.

Ryou pointed as us, he himself harboring a death glare. "Those two managed to…'borrow' money…" We giggled at his agitated look. Hey, Cream likes shiny things too.

"Give us our prize! Give us our prize!"

All of Tokyo Mew Mew and the Cyniclons stared in awe as Ryou passed us and handed the tickets to Ichigo. "Knock yourself out." We fell back in shock.

"BUT WE WON!"

"You cheated. Now YOUR prize will be…" he held up two aprons and threw them, which we caught with ease. "Helping out the kitchen for the rest of the week."

Everyone cheered at our exasperated looks. Well, Cream quickly recovered. "I have a date with Akio, sis. Looks like it's all you." I face planted again.

So much for sticking out for family. The jerk.

Ichigo squealed and ran off yelling about Masaya and stuff whiles the Cyniclons teleported, talking about a new plan against the demons. The rest of the mews eventually dispersed, leaving me with Ryou and Akasaka.

"Shall we?" Akasaka smiled, gesturing to the kitchen. I groaned with annoyance. And we had such a great plan too.

At least I'll get revenge when I accidently light their kitchen on fire.

I'm a terrible cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwuahahaha~! next chapter will be dedicated to CAKE! AND SWEETS! AND COOKING!<strong>

**Cream and Akio will go on a date too! also, some Sora x Vanilla**

**it's gonna be wicked!**

**Reviews will give me an energy boost!**


	28. Chapter 28: Hyper

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm so sorry everyone! i caught a bad cold and couldn't update!**

**Thank you InkedOnyx and Cake. Queen for reviewing.**

**To make up for my lack of typing, i made this chapter extra funny!**

**I hope you'll enjoy cause i sure did! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 28: Hyper<p>

"Akasakaaaaaaa~…I'm BORED!"

Said man sighed heavily as I spun around in one of those weird bar chairs. It was annoyingly squeaky, but it was giving me something to do. Darn Ryou for making me do this crap.

"Sorry about this Vanilla, but making the pastries ahead of time is always the wiser decision. I, personally, believe that-…"

"TOO MANY WORDS!"

"…okay then, we need…" I gaze over at him as he flips through a recipe book, wiping out the ingredients like a ninja and working on the cake without even LOOKING at it.

"Wooooooow Akasaka you should fight the demons with us. You'd kick their a-…"

"Language, Vanilla."

"Sorry."

He continued working on the cake, pouring ingredients into a bowl and stirring it around with…he called it a 'whisker' but I DEFINATLY knows that's something on a cat's face…not something you stir in a bowl.

"2 eggs…2 teaspoons of baking powder…" Wow, look at him go. AND HE'S SMILING LIKE IT'S NOTHING!

"Oh no…" I quickly hopped up with my mew pendant. "WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't have enough butter."

. . .

"Uh…Akasaka…you DO realize that's like ESSENTIAL." He nods with a grave expression on his face. "It looks like I'll have to go get some from the store. I'll be back, just wait here for me. Oh, and Vanilla…"

I turned to him walking out, him giving me a sinister smile. "Don't touch the bottle on the counter. It's not for the cake. Plus, it's not healthy for you. Don't even think about drinking it Vanilla." And with that he walked out.

A shiver went up my spine. How can he switch smiles like that? Wasn't he cheerful a minute ago? He suddenly got so serious about that bottle…I gazed over at a whited out bottle the size of a water bottle. It looked unopened, maybe Akasaka was saving it?

But…he said it wasn't a part of the cake…what is it then? I walked slowly over to it, glancing out the door for Akasaka to walk back in. The grocery store wasn't far, so I didn't have long before he came back. Quickly, I ducked under the chair next to the bottle, taking 15 minutes to be sneaky when it can take me 3 seconds just by walking.

Don't judge me, I'm having fun.

I peeked up over the corner and viewed the bottle. I know he'd notice if it was unopened…so maybe I should leave it alone…then again when have I been one to 'stay put'? (Ha-ha the irony. XD last time she said that she died).

I reached my hand out and wrapped my fingers around the bottle. It was cool to the touch, but there was definitely liquid in there. What could it be? I shook it a little, letting the liquid inside wash around. Akasaka sure seemed intent on keeping it away from me…

He did say it was unhealthy but…maybe just a look won't hurt…

With that, I slowly unscrewed the top of the bottle.

(Cream's POV)

I can't stop that stupid fan girl scream! Darn it, I feel like such a fool!

Here I 'am with the hottest guy on the face of the flipping planet (that I have to save, mind you) and I can't stop BLUSHING! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!

"So I didn't think you were the ramen loving type…"Akio smiled, carefully putting a pair of chopsticks to his lips. I let out a cheesy grin and started to eat mine. Yes, I was at a ramen restaurant with Akio. My first date and I blew it. Want to know how?

_**~Le Flash Back Of Embarrassment~**_

_We stood in front of each other at a bench in the park. I was wearing one of my sister's red and white skirts, and a black t-shirt. My hair was in a high pony tail and I was wearing black boots with knee-high stockings. They were black and blue striped. Akio however…_

_He was wearing a white shirt and you could practically SEE his abs! Not to mention the torn jeans! THANK GOD I HAVN'T HAD A NOSE BLEED YET!_

"_So Cream, where do you want to go eat?" Oh no, not that. That's a pet peeve, whenever the boy acts all 'gentlemen like' with the lady. They always ask what WE want when half the time WE SCREW UP!_

"_Hmmm…maybe…" I CAN'T THINK! I haven't been here long enough to know what's what! Not only that, I lack any sense of direction!_

"_The nearest ramen restaurant!"_

_. . ._

_He started to laugh and I blushed several shades of red. THAT WAS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH? RAMEN!_

"_Y-y-your sister said the exact same thing to me…" He managed between a laugh. Oh wow…sucks being a twin. She's already left her mark before I arrived…_

"_S-so…you want to go?" I asked. Why the heck am I pleading with him? JUST TELL HIM TO CHOOSE! "Sure, I don't see why not!"_

_**~End of Le Flashback of Failure~**_

And that's how I ended up here. Boy, did I royally screw up.

"Ah, Cream I wanted to give this to you…" I snapped out of my thoughts to feel something cold and hard wrap around my neck. Looking down, I saw a pretty pearl necklace, all ranging different shades of blue.

"It's beautiful!" I chirped, holding it up like I was showing it off to the queen of Britain. It was very breath taking…and are they…

"They're real." Akio answered my unasked question and my jaw dropped to the floor. "It must have been expensive!" He shrugged an gazed at his watch.

"Shoot, I have to go pick my brother up. I'll see you soon, m'kay?" I didn't have time to react as he gently kissed my forehead before running off with a wave.

. . .

I turned dark red and started squealing. HE'S SO AWESOME!

(Sora's POV)

I yawned as I walked into the cafe. It was oddly odorless…meaning Akasaka wasn't making cakes. "Sora, good evening!" I turned to see Salad.

"Hello Salad! Have you seen Snow?" She tilted her head. "I would have thought you'd known…I was going to invite her to come with me and Pudding…there's going to be a circus in town…" I didn't get half of what she said but I shrugged it off.

"SNOOOOOOOOW!" I called, walked into the kitchen with Salad. What we saw…shocked us completely. Snow was lying on the ground with an empty bottle in her hand…

"NO! Is she dead?" I raced up to her and sat her on a stool. Salad walked over and Snow suddenly started giggling, a dazed look on her face.

"Pretty…floating…bunnies…" She started to laugh hysterically and we passed a nervous glance at each other. Had Snow lost her mind?

"Hey guys, what are you-…" We turned to see CoCo and Blueberry walk in; their eyes wide at Snow's display of…laughter. "Oh my gosh, Sora, what did you do to my sister?" CoCo Cried, rushing over to look at Snow.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't do anything! I walked in with Salad and Snow was on the floor with this!" I snatched the bottle off the floor and held it up. Everyone gasped at it Blueberry screeched, "THAT'S SAKE!"

. . .

"MY IDIOT SISTER JUST DRANK THAT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE, CALL THE HOSPITAL! SOMEONE GET ME A THERAPIST!" CoCo cried, hugging Snow tight who was still off in a daze. Salad was having a mental breakdown while Blueberry was in shock.

"I'm confused, what's 'a sock aye'?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Blueberry finally straightened up and shook Salad out of her breakdown. Then they both smacked CoCo, successfully bringing her out of her hysterics.

"Calm down! It was probably just an accident! We just need to keep it a secret from the others!" Blueberry hissed and Salad nodded in agreement. CoCo sighed and let Snow lean on her as they stood. "Well…we have to wait till she sobers up…"

"Whooooo is that HOT guy there~!" Snow sang, poking me in the ribs. Everyone stared as CoCo began to laugh. "Wow…I've never seen Vanilla so happy…"

"Don't get any ideas, Cream. We need her to sober before-…" Blueberry was interrupted by a loud, "We're here!"

. . .

"Lettuce…"

"Y-y-yes Cream?"

"Why is the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew here?"

"W-we were s-supposed to plan for a t-trip for the circus…"

"We are so dead- WHERE IS VANILLA?"

We stared out the open door leading into the café. We instantly screamed and bolted out.

(Cream's POV)

"GROW SOME BRAIN CELLS ICHIGO!"

We all stared, jaws dropped as vanilla danced around yelling incoherent things around the café. Zakuro, Ichigo and Pudding stared as well, more shocked. Well, there goes our plan of keeping it a secret.

"ZAKUROOOOOO~! MINT WANTS TO MARRY YOU!"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

I started laughing. Oh man, this is so not helpful. "Mind explaining?" We all jumped as Ryou and Akasaka entered the room, a frown on both their faces.

"Oh…eheh…well you SEE um…Vanilla drank something and…" I put my fingers together nervously as Lettuce and Sora hid behind me. The traitors.

"Let me guess, she drunk some of the elixir?" Ryou asked, casually leaning on the doorway. "Elixir?"

"It's a special brew I made, it contains a lot of sugar and I was going to throw it out because of all the unhealthy attributes it had. It's definitely not alcoholic if that's what you're thinking…" Akasaka smiled at our dumbstruck looks. He…made something and LEFT it out? HOW COULD YOU NOT DRINK IT!

"So…she'll be fine?" I asked, not liking the way he explained it.

"I LOVE YOU MY SISTER! LET'S RUN AWAY TO POCKY LAND!" Vanilla glomped me and giggled. And to think she's my sister…

"It'll wear off soon…better note how she reacts to it Akasaka for future reference…" Akasaka nods and takes out a notepad. Wait a fly flipping second.

"You planned this!" Ryou smiled as I pointed a finger in his direction. "I'm not going to tell you, I'll let you think what you want to think." And with that, he walked away. Darn him!

"PUDDING! YOU SHALL BE MY ROYAL WARHORSE! COME TO ME~!" And with that, Vanilla tackled Pudding to the ground, and they both started laughing like maniacs.

Ichigo was still stared in shock while Zakuro leaned against the wall with a smirk. Mint was still trying to frantically yell about Vanilla's last comment and Sora was still asking what Sake was to Lettuce.

Figured this would happen. Leave her alone for 2 hours and all havoc breaks loose.

I sighed heavily and plucked Vanilla off Pudding who was rolling around on the floor laughing. She instantly threw her arms around me.

"DID AKIO PROPOSE!" I bit my lip as I led her up to our room. She just HAD to say that while on whacky juice. "No, don't say stupid things."

"AWWWWW~! DON'T WORRY; I'LL BUY SOME DUCT TAPE LATER!" Her stupid grin and dazed look was comical. I couldn't pass it up.

I started laughing and she joined in. This day turned out a little…unexpected….

One thing for sure about these interesting turn of events:

Vanilla will have a very horrible hangover in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>BAd news folks- the happy chapters are OVER! well idk depends on my mood.<strong>

**Next chapter will be leading in to the final battle. THERE WLL BE BLOOD! AND DEATH!**

**...what? Why else did you think i made it rated T?**

**anways, reviews will get rid of this stupid cold! **


	29. Chapter 29: Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**I'm back! thank you to InkedOnyx and Cake. Queen for reviewing!**

**also, the next few chapters will be about the final battle but it should be VERY long...**

**so don't expect it to end abruptly, i don't flow like that :\**

**anyways, read and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 29: Darkness<p>

_5…_

C'mon…it's almost there…

_4…_

It's so close! Just a bit more!

_3…_

Hurry up! Go faster!

_2…_

Almost…there…

_1…_

YES!

**DING DONG DING DOOOOOOONG**

"SCHOOL's OUT!" (What were YOU thinking pervert? XD)

I sighed in relief as every student in the room rushed out the door, cheering and yelling. It was finally summer vacation…end of school…almost 2 months after I joined Tokyo Mew Mew. Strange thing is, not one demon has shown its face for a few weeks…

"Snow!" I turned to Sora who was holding up a drawing…of me? "It's CoCo!" Oh.

"It looks just like her, Sora. Keep up the good work!" I smiled and he giggled. Lately he's been taking an interest in art…he keeps bragging about though. That doesn't mean he's suddenly mister nice guy, he purposely drew Mint as a frog. It was a mast piece but…her reaction was pretty comical.

She fainted.

I sighed heavily as Sora and I walked out. All the clubs were over with…no more soccer, track, or any other sports (besides cross country but there's no WAY I'm joining that. Who knows how weird I'll look running so fast up a flipping MOUNTAIN. They'll think I'm some reincarnation of a god.).

Now, what was there to do? All I really can do now is work at the café and pretend to watch out for demons that'll NEVER show up. The poor Cyniclons are working day and night trying to find where they are hiding. They even tried to go back to previous hideouts for clues, just to find them completely GONE. They disappeared without a trace.

And to make things even worse, Cream has a love life. I'm not jealous, but we haven't been pulling our daily pranks or been obnoxious around Ryou. She actually is being _nice _to him. I shivered at the thought. Ryou may look cool, but in my book, he'll always be a snake.

I have to admit though; everyone seems to have their match. Lately, Pai and Zakuro have been hanging out (much to Mint's dislike), and Taruto even walked Pudding home. It was so flipping ADORABLE the way they held hands. I even thought I saw Mint talking with Kishu (OMG! X_X).

Ichigo and Masaya have still been lovey dovey or whatever. They have been getting used to Ichigo changing into a cat every time they kiss, so I give them points for that. Other than that, Lettuce is the only one still making heart eyes at Ryou from afar. Poor girl.

"Snow, are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Sora. He was staring at me weirdly, but I smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry, I was just thinking about the summer. I wonder what we're going to do…"

He straightened up and stared at the clear blue sky, deep in thought. That faraway look he had…he really looked-…

I turned away and focused on the ground. Seriously, I need to stop spacing off in wonderland about him. It would never work out… he's a fox.

_And you're not?_

"Hey Snow…what's that?" I looked up at where he was pointing, way up in the sky. Clouds…dark black clouds rolling slowly into Tokyo. No, these clouds weren't the dark grey rain clouds, they were PITCH **BLACK. **I could barely tell they were clouds.

"That's strange…the forecast said it was going to sunny…" I knew it was, I was dreading the hot summer every day. Watching the weather reports come in was EXTREMELY important…mostly because I don't want to have a heat stroke.

"C'mon Snow, let's get inside the café before it rains!" Sora called, dragging me along. We were a few blocks away from the café…I think…I don't pay much attention I always let my feet carry me there. We passed two girls running by us, books over their heads like bombs were going to be dropped.

"Ah…darn…" Sora moaned as it began to sprinkle, and then go into a full blown shower of rain. I snickered a little, but let Sora lead me through the streets. The sun was now gone, the sky…you couldn't see. It didn't even look like clouds…just…black. It was starting to get rather foggy as well.

"We're here!" Sora cried, rushing up to the doors of the café. Now I was nervous, all the lights were out and the door…Sora tried to open it multiple times, but it wouldn't budge. "Strawberry said we had work today…" I heard him mumble as he examined the door. Why the heck weren't they here? What happened?

My heart started to beat faster as I gently shoved Sora away. "I'm going to pick it." And with that I took out a small paper clip from my pocket and got to work with the lock. It was hard, the clip kept bending but the door eventually gave a satisfying _click. _

"Hello?" Sora opened one of the doors and we looked around the dark café. It looked just like this morning- completely clean and untouched. At least nothing was destroyed…but that was probably the most nerve killing. Where was everyone?

"Sora can't smell any scents…they're all old…" Now that was strange. If the café was empty and school just got out…how could that be? Ichigo or at least Akasaka would have showed. Maybe even Ryou. SOMEONE. "How old are the scent's Sora?"

He closed his eyes and took a long breath before his eyes shot open. "…Snow…" The tone of his voice made me cringe, "Yeah?"

"This scent…is 2 hours old."

I coughed and stared at him. He was still sniffing, and then he looked disgusted. "Snow…how long were we outside...?" My eyes widened and I bolted into the kitchen where everything was as it should be. I looked at the heart shaped clock just above the over. 6:00.

_2 hours after school ended…_

"What the heck…" I fell to my knees and stared at the clock. Was it broken? There's no way it could take us 2 hours to walk those few blocks from my school to the café…it usually only took 15 minutes but… "Snow…I know who this scent is…"

I looked up at him; he was standing in the doorway with a faraway look. Not the good kind, the kind where he was deeply analyzing whether it was safe or not to speak. I never liked it when he did that, it made me think it was too serious for Sora to be his playful self.

"It's Strawberry's friend…Mr. Flirt." I raised an eyebrow and stood. Masaya was here? "When?"

"Half an hour ago…"

So he must have found the empty café too. "Where could they be?" I spoke my thoughts and Sora shrugged. Nothing made since anymore. Was time speeding up? Did we accidently get lost? No…that couldn't happen, not when I'm with Sora.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted my thoughts and I jumped, thrown slightly off guard by the sudden flash through the windows. But the flash revealed something…on the kitchen counter…

"Ryou's lab top…" I mumbled, walking over to it with Sora in tow. The white lab top seemed to light up the room as it lit up, already at the desktop. It was already logged in…which means Ryou left in a hurry…

I scanned the files, looking for anything of value or any hints. Nothing. "He could have at least left a note…" Sora scratched behind his head then pointed at an icon on the screen I had yet to notice. "Snow, what's that?"

I followed his finger and raised an eyebrow. "A…video?" I double clicked it and a small screen pulled up, beginning to play. It wasn't any video at all, just some words that were typed in…digitally. I'll never understand technology.

_Mew Project code: Activation._

_Battle Assault: Immediate_

"Snow, those green words hurt my eyes…" Sora whined but I shushed him. Whatever this is, it was Ryou's last entry.

_Mew count: 6_

_Battle Opposition: All_

_Progress….Loading…_

I waited as those stupid 3 dots kept blinking at the end of loading. Why computer makers made it do that, I have no idea. It just really gives me a headache.

_Progress: Unknown_

_Casualties: High_

_Estimated Count down: 3:26:28_

The number was going down, like it was counting down to an explosion or something. That made me shiver. I really didn't like the 'high casualties' there, or the 'unknown progress'. What did all of this mean?

_Location: Tokyo Tower_

_Estimated Confrontation: 100%_

_Source: Demon's_

My eyes widened…it was starting to make sense…The demons were attacking. The last words pulled up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Enemy Power: 280%_

_Leader Location: Tokyo Tower_

_Leader Power: Unknown_

Sora gave me a worried look and I pounded my fist into the counter. Everyone…they were at Tokyo Tower…fighting the demons…and here I am wondering how the heck time skipped for me. What the heck is going on?

"Snow…we should help." That snapped me out of my thoughts and I gave a shaky breath. I now knew a few important things from that message. One: All the mews, Cyniclons and humans are fighting the demons at Tokyo Tower. Two: Their power has doubled. Three: their leader is present.

And lastly and most importantly-

Tokyo has 3 hours before it's utterly destroyed.

"Sora…let's get going…" I whispered my voice shaky. He gave a weak smile and led me out of the café. Everywhere was just covered with rain, lightning flashed around and fires were starting up around the area. It was beginning. The end of the world…was starting.

And I'm so supposed to stop it.

"Snow, are you going to transform? What will I do?" I jolt of fear rushed through me. If I transform and jump away, Sora would take forever to catch up. Plus, this storm…

"Stay here at the café. If anyone comes back, tell them where I've gone. Okay?" He gave me a stern look. "Sora?"

He grabbed my shoulders and glared at me. He was actually…_glaring_ at me. "W-what?"

"I'm coming too."

"No, you have to stay here."

"Vanilla."

I gulped. He'd never used my real name before…it was always 'Snow'…The hard look he was giving me sent shiver up my spine. I can't let him come…he has no way of defending himself.

"I'm coming too." He repeated. I was about to protest, until a I felt something on my lips. It was Sora's lips. He was kissing me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can…" I heard him whisper and he ran off into the rain, not a single look back. "I'll be there for you!" was the last thing he called.

I just stood there, dazed. Sora…do you perhaps…

I quickly shoved those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be day dreaming. Tokyo was in danger. My friends were in danger. _He _is in danger.

I took one last look where Sora had left and a feeling of sadness swelled in my chest. Why does it feel like I won't ever see him again? I shook my head. No…We'll definitely come out of this alive…right?

I didn't have time to continue mentally arguing with myself. With a flick of the wrist, my mew pendant was in my hand.

Here goes nothing…

"MEW MEW VANILLA! **METAMORPHESIS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>O_O and so it begins...<strong>

**Vanilla: dont make that face, your creeping me out**

**well just wait till the next chapter where you-know-who will be -winks-**

**Vanilla: -blushs- shut up**

**Cream: AWWWW! that's so cute! Sora will be mad though**

**vanilla: Don't tell him or i'll take away your pockY!**

**Cream: NO! I hate you!**

**Vanilla: I hate romance!**

**Cream: i hate zebras!**

**Vanilla: i hate this author!**

**I HATE YOU BOTH NOW SHUT UP!**

**now that that is over with, reviews will bring you-know-who out! :D**


	30. Chapter 30: Lightning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey everybody! thank you Cake. Queen for reviewing! thank you everyone else for reading!**

**i love you all! you make me feel so loved! -gives everyone a cake-**

**also...i understand my updates are slower then unsual -_- my birthday is coming soon**

**So PLEASE stop threatining my life, it's making me scared ._.**

**anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 30: Lightning<p>

My mew outfit felt weird in the rain.

Mostly because I've never worn it wet before…and I don't feel comfortable at all. But that was the least of my problems. The streets were foggy and muggy. It was a mixture of some humidity too, but still cold (if you know what I mean).

There were absolutely NO people, not a living being ANYWHERE. I was kind of expecting citizen running around screaming and crying about the clouds of darkness…I'm a little disappointed. But, if they aren't running around in circles- screaming their heads off, where are they? In a shelter?

I know my main priority is to get to Tokyo Tower and help the others, but I'm doing Tokyo no good by abandoning its citizens. If they're all in trouble, I'm going to have to save their butts.

Funny, when I first joined Tokyo Mew Mew I wouldn't even DARE saving another person's life. Now here I 'am searching for the very people that I loathed. AND I'm trying to save the world that I 'would rather blow up'.

The thought made me laugh as I ran through the rain. Back then I probably would have sided with the demons if they found me first…then again I'm a really lazy child. I'd most likely just get a pair of pom-poms and cheer them through.

Wow, I'm showing A LOT of support for my teammates. Note the heavy sarcasm.

"Help! Help, please, ANYONE!" It's about time I heard someone. I rushed towards the noise, trying my best to avoid unseen obstacles in the fog. It was incredibly thick.

"Someone help me!" I came out of the fog to a 4-way intersection. There were no cars, just a blinking red light that won't turn green. But below the light, in the middle of the street, lay a girl…she looked familiar.

I slowly approached the girl, cautious of anything around that might attack me. Whatever was attacking this girl has retreated for now…it might still be lurking in the shadows. "Hey…are you okay?" I asked, crouching over her and flipping her on her back.

The familiarity punched me straight in the face. It was Mai (I think, I'm still not good with names). She was the girl who asked me to a sleepover a long time ago. Her grey hair was soaked wet and covered in mud, so was her face. She slowly raised her eyelids, revealing dark chocolate eyes.

"Huh...is that a mew?" She moaned, sitting forward and rubbing her head. Crap, that's right. In this form no one recognizes me…sadly. I don't look very different at all.

"Yes, I'm apart of Tokyo Mew Mew, do you know what happened to you?" I asked, using my sweet and caring tone. Cream taught me how to use that, it's especially for people who have been physically or emotional hurt. It worked like a charm.

"I-I-I was attacked b-b-by…it was horrible, with fangs and-and-and…" She suddenly broke down crying. This shocked me, I've never down with someone like this before. What do you do when this happens?

"Could you tell me what happened?" I repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little, but let out a shaky breath. "W-well…I was walking home from s-school…with my friend Momo…w-w-when this boy with b-b-blue hair appeared and…he put s-something in Momo and she…she turned into something…"

I bit my lip a little. There was no doubt that was Takeru…he must have injected the girl with his needle and turned her into… "Can y-you save her?" I looked down at Mai, she was looking back at me with tear stained cheeks. Then something hit me.

"_I was walking home from school…"_

But…it's two hours AFTER school…so that means ALL of Tokyo has been affected. Meaning… "Show me the time." She raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why the heck a super hero just asked her that when the city's in peril. Reluctantly, she raised her wrist where her watch was and I carefully studied it.

"It's 9:00…" My heart left into my throat. Now its 5 hours after school…is it possible that time…is speeding up? WAIT A MINUTE IT ALL MAKES SENSE!

I smacked my forehead at my stupidity. How could I not see it before? If the demons are at Tokyo Tower then it's obvious they want to use some sort of weapon on the city, but they want to take care of Tokyo Mew Mew first. Why else would they have waited this long?

But these clouds…this fog…this odd time skip. It's all to STALL whoever isn't near the Tower from interrupting the battle! If I don't get there soon, it'll be hours after the battle! Who KNOWS what could happen by then!

"How is that possible…wait, what was that?" Mai started having a mental breakdown, looking around frantically. I was too locked into my thoughts to hear whatever she did, but it obviously didn't sound pleasant.

_Crack!_

I twirled and face the direction of the noise while Mai curled up into a ball behind me. It sounded loud…like…

The breaking of a tree trunk.

"There it is!" I whirled around behind me and stared. There, standing 17 feet high was a girl. No…it barely looked like a girl now. It was more of a dragon now…The only thing that reminded anyone it was once human was the fact its face was of the girl's.

It had red eyes…4 long dragon-like tails and a pair of huge leathery wings on its back. It fangs were probably a good foot long. "This is going to suck…" I moaned.

The ghoul roared at me and charged, flailing its arms out randomly. "ICE ROD!" and the meter long weapon was now in my hands. It got closer and closer…then I realized something.

Mai…she's laying IN FRONT of me. She's IN BETWEEN me and the ghoul! "CRAP!" I quickly grabbed her hand and swung her out of the way. She landed safely on the other side of the street…unfortunately; the same could not be said for me.

The ghouls long black horns rammed into me, sending me flying back into a pole. My vision blurred for a second, only to refocus on the ghoul. It was charging at me again. "GAAAAH!" I yelled, jumping out of the way in time for it to hit the pole.

There was a loud pinging noise that shook my ear drums. I cringed a little but took up a defensive position as the ghoul faced me. Now was a better time than never to stop this thing.

"RIBBOOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

The snow shot out of the crystal at the top of my rod and hit the ghoul head on. It wailed in pain and began to shrink. The gruesome features it once had were replaced with the school uniform and…a girl with bright orange hair pulled into pig tails.

She was probably the smallest girl I've ever seen. Yet, she pummeled me into a pole not even 30 seconds ago. "Momo!" Mai cried, running to her unconscious friend's side. There was an awkward moment of silence as Mai checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, for saving her!" Mai smiled, picking up Momo bridal-style. She looked right at me and bowed, just a little as to not drop her friend. "Where are you going now?" I asked, curious as to where she would hide.

"I'll take her to my house and look for everyone…hopefully nothing bad has happened to them too…" She looked to the side and I walked in front of her. She had one of those worried looks on her face, probably thinking of her parents and siblings.

_Things I've already lost._

I still have Cream but… "Can you promise me something?" She raised her head to look at me and I pointed my finger at her.

"Promise me you'll look out for everyone, okay? I can't be everywhere at once, and saving every single person in Tokyo isn't on my to-do list. I need to regroup with my team, so I can't help you anymore. Do you think you can handle things from here?" She stared for a long moment before smiling and nodding, "Sure!"

"I have to go now, you take care of everyone." I waved and was about to turn away when she said, "Okay! Bye Vanilla!"

I froze and stared at her as her eyes widened. Did…did she just call me by my name? Does that mean… "I'm so sorry! You remind me so much of this girl from school and…I'm sorry!" She bowed awkwardly again. A sense of relief came over me but I nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, just get somewhere safe." She smiled and waved one last time with an 'okay!' before scurrying off into the fog. I hope she gets somewhere safe…at least wherever she's going is somewhere she knows. I've never even been to Tokyo Tower before. If my friends are relying on my help at the last minute, they are so royally screwed.

A flash of lightning brought me out of my thoughts and I sighed. I've wasted to much time here…I need to get to the Tower before-

I felt it, the horrible sting and burn. I had no idea where it came from but it hurt like crazy. A scream escaped my lips and I fell to the ground, trembling with pain. What the heck was that? What's going on?

I coughed and realized red liquid was coming out of my mouth. Why am I…bleeding? What happened?

There was another flash of lightning that made me flinch. I yelped at the sudden movement but then…I realized my eardrums were throbbing.

That only happens if…oh no…

If I could move my hand, I'd smack myself. Why does this stuff only happen to me? Honestly!

My vision blurred as I rested my head onto the cold wet ground. Was I to just lay here and die? Because it seems like that…Darn it…everyone is probably battling for their lives, and THIS happened to me.

I got struck by flipping LIGHTNING!

This couldn't get any WORSE! I didn't get to continue my mental complaining when I heard a voice…it sounded oddly familiar…it was masculine so…

Who is it? They're yelling my name and…it sounds like they're getting closer.

I watched as a pair of feet approached me from the fog, running. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh, looks like vanila's cooked :D<strong>

**vanilla: that is a BAD joke**

**whatever, i didn't ask for your opinion**

**vanilla: -_-**

**the next chapter...i dont know yet...**

**reviews will give me ideas!**


	31. Chapter 31: Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**yay~! i'm starting to update quicker! too bad i have homework ._.**

**NO! STOP THREATENING MY LIFE! We went over this!**

**this chapter will be funny and no vanilla hasn't died! stop freaking out!**

**thank you Cake. Queen and hitachiintwinsfan989 for reviewing!**

**read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 31: Dreams<p>

I felt like crap. Just crap.

The strange thing about it- it was _sunny._ Last I checked it was pitch black out with extremely thick fog. Another strange thing- SENSE WHEN DID I GET ON A BEACH!

I groaned and sat forward, looking around the coastline as the waves rushed against it. A cloudless sky with a people less beach. Joy.

Wasn't I in a street? Struck by lightning? Aw man, did I die again? I whimpered as I stood up and gazed around. Behind me was…a parking lot? And it has a pink van in it…

As if on cue, the van doors opened revealing…WTF?

The members of Tokyo Mew Mew, the Cyniclons, Ryou and Akasaka, and the DEMONS walked out in SWIM GEAR! WHAT THE HECK?

"Vanilla~! What are you doing? Get in your swim suit!" My twin cried rushing over to me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Was I losing my head? Why are the demons here? And…IS THAT AKIO?

"Cream, let's go hit the waves! C'mon Hiroki!" The purple demon nodded to Akio and they both ran off into the sunset sparkling. Cream giggled and ran after them, all 3 suddenly have surfboards.

"This…what the heck is going on?" I asked eyes wider than a pringle tube. Mint's arm suddenly wrapped round my shoulder, "Are you stupid? We're enjoying summer vacation."

"With DEMONS?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't they our ENEMIES!"

"Awwww, Vanilla! That's so mean!" Takeru cried, pulling me into a hug. I growled and bit his hand, causing him to shriek and hide behind a rock.

"Seriously, do you have a fever? Your acting weird." Mint put her hand on my forehead. "You're telling ME I'm acting weird! What in the world is going on?"

"Pudding happy she's her with her fiancé!" My mouth dropped as Pudding and Taruto approached us, holding HANDS! "P-P-P-PUDDING! You're too young to have a relationship!"

Mint gave me a 'are you an idiot?' look. "Vanilla, you're the one that said they should marry." My eye twitched, "I DO **NOT** REMEMBER TELLING AN 8 YEAR OLD TO MARRY AN ALIEN!"

Pudding cocked her head to the side and held up a HUGE engagement ring, "But…you pointed this out and said it would be an amazing ring…"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN AFORD THAT?"

"What's with all the yelling?" I groaned and turned, ready to face Ryou who…

Shoot me. Shoot. Me. Now.

Ryou was holding hands with KATSUMI. She was giving heart eyes to him and blushing like a fan girl while Ryou…looked like Ryou. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S EVIL!"

Katsumi glared at me then said the words that will scar me for life-

"You're just jealous."

I vomited. Right then, right there. "Ew, you really do have a fever…" Mint cringed, turning away from me. I coughed a few times before straightening up. That…was oddly less painful then I thought it would be.

"Ryou…" We all turned to Lettuce who had tears coming out of her eyes. Oh no, SHE LIKES RYOU! "How could you! Ryou you idiot!" and with that she ran off crying. (I'll give a cookie to whoever knows what anime that's from :D).

"Okay, that was cold. What the heck is going on? Weren't you all fighting at Tokyo Tower?" I cried, waving my arms in the air. They gave me weird looks.

"What are you talking about? The last time we went to Tokyo Tower was when you and your sister glued Takeru's boxers to the top." Now, I had to laugh. Even though Takeru is a demon, we would SO do that.

"Hey, what are we all chatting about over here?" Ichigo approached us, with…Pai and Zakuro. They were...lip locking…

"Mommy!" My eyes got even wider and Mint ran up and Zakuro embraced her…WTF?

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" They ignored me as Zakuro picked Mint up like she was a little child and Pai smiled. He. Is. SMILING!

"Masha is here! Masha can help!" I sighed in relief as Akasaka and the little pink robot came over. "Thank goodness, can you explain what's going on?"

Masha floated around me a few times before…HE BIT MY ARM! "HEY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? LET GO!" I cried, swinging the arm but Masha refused to release his grip. Akasaka raised an eyebrow at me, "Vanilla, that's his way of showing his affection. You built him, remember?" My jaw dropped and hit the floor. "NO! Masha is usually good and RYOU built him!" they started laughing like I had told the greatest joke ever.

"Ryou couldn't put a jig-saw puzzle together even if his life depended on it. What makes you think he could build a robot?" Ichigo laughed, and strangely, RYOU WAS AGREEING!

"SNOOOOW~!" My heart leapt into my throat. It was Sora…that last time I saw him… I quickly turned around with a huge smile, ready to great my best friend. When I saw him, my smile instantly disappeared.

He was holding Kishu…bridal style…

"Oh…my…god…" My soul would probably be floating out of my body now. This was too much shock. "YOU!" I flinched and Takeru jumped in front of me. Great, here comes the jealousy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

. . .

"That's it. I'm going to go drown myself." I grumbled, walking away from the argument now starting between the fox and the demon. "Sister!" My twin jumped on my back, giggling like a maniac. At least she hasn't changed.

"Make sure you be safe, okay?" I raised my eyebrow at her as she giggled, poking my cheek. "Something big is going to happen, so you stay safe. For me, okay?" What in the name of all sanity is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me you'll be fine, and if you're going to save us, hurry up! We can't hold them forever, y'know?" My heart skipped a few beats as she frowned. "What are you-…?"

"Well, whatever happens, know that I love you, okay? Now I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up vanilla! Wake up!"

"Stop yelling I'm right next to you…"

"WAKE UP!"

Something hit my head and I bolted upwards. I was instantly struck with pain and I winced. That's when I realized where I was. In the street…that I was struck…

It was still dark out; the rain was coming down even harder. My clothes were completely soaked…shockingly, I'm still in my mew form. "Thank goodness, I thought you were a goner." The voice made me jump and look up at…

"Masaya?" he grinned and extended a hand to me that I slowly took. When the heck did he get here?

"I found you in the middle of the street. You were almost dead but you pulled through. I was kind of hoping you could help me find Ichigo…this storm has me worried…" I stared for a few moments. So…it was all just a dream…or a nightmare. I'll go with nightmare.

"I got a message from Ryou is was the demons, they are all converging at Tokyo Tower in a major battle, but there's a bigger problem- there leader is there." Masaya's eyes widened considerably and he sighed in frustration. "I can't believe she left without me…"

"Yeah, join the club."

"They left you too?"

"I'm not sure if it was on purpose or because of the demons but…this cloud is affecting time its…speeding up- wait a minute!" I quickly grabbed Masaya's wrist and looked at his watch. It was midnight. "HOLY CRAP!"

"What's wrong? Is something happening!" he gave me a worried look as I bit my lip. This is so bad. If they left to attack at 4:00 and now it's around midnight…that's 8 hours. Eight full hours of battle. I sighed and held my head, mostly from the pain and headache forming.

"They went to battle after school so…who knows what's happened…for all we know they could already be-…" he cut me off by putting a hand on my mouth. He was GLARING at me? "Don't say anything. We have to believe in Ichigo and the others. I won't have last time repeated…" he mumbled the last part and I sighed, walking away a few steps.

"What are we going to do now?" I heard him ask. That question stumped me. If we just showed up to Tokyo Tower like this it would be a suicide attack. What if there's an ambush? Or a trap? Just showing up solves the time problem but not the saving Tokyo one.

And thinking I can take them all on is like asking me to jump off a cliff. By now they probably know all my attacks, so they may have a way to counter it. Plus, Masaya is near useless without the powers of the Blue Knight but…Ryou and Akasaka are there so I guess everyone can contribute.

"We need a plan of attack." I announced, turning around to Masaya. He stared for a moment before revealing something tied to his back. A samurai sword. "Jeez, tell me when you have that. I was considering you useless for a moment." He smirked and put his sword back on his back.

_"We went to our ship in the woods."_

My eyes widened as Pai's voice echoed through my head. "THE CYNICLON'S SHIP!" I yelled and Masaya raised an eyebrow. "Think about it! They are always experimenting and stuff! There's bound to be some sort of weapon on board that thing!"

The realization spread across Masaya's face and he nodded, "Good thinking. We'll have to go into the woods outside Tokyo, but we need to hurry. I don't think the others can hold out much longer."

"YES! I get to see a real life alien ship!" I squealed, jumping around like a crazed fan girl. Masaya sighed and began to walk off. "Hey! Wait for me!" and with that we were running through the streets of Tokyo.

I just hope we haven't run out of time.

* * *

><p><strong>see? vanilla is okay! please stop trying to shoot me after every update!<strong>

**vanilla: hmmm i wonder what's in the ship**

**you'll have to wait for the next to chapter to find out**

**Vanilla: don't you have homework to do?**

**DARN IT!**

**Cream: while our author does her homework we shall continue the story! :D**

**Vanilla & Cream: reviews will help Azure work faster!**


	32. Chapter 32: Borrowing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Sorry for the really late update. I'm becomeing shikamaru lazy...ugh...**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading, your patience with me is appreciated.**

**the death threats, not so much. please stop, it's freaking me out.**

**anyways, read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 32: Borrowing<p>

"Hey, Masaya…"

"Yes?"

"We're lost."

"I'm aware of that."

I grumbled as we walked the streets of Tokyo. The rain had yet to let up, and the ever persistent clouds were giving me the creeps. Not to mention Masaya won't speak unless it's absolutely necessary. I can tell what he's thinking just by that stern loom on his face-

_Save Ichigo. Save Ichigo. Save Ichigo. Save Ichigo. Save ichigo._

Oh look-

_Save Ichigo._

Yeah, you can say he's single-minded. At least he's not perverted…I'm actually pretty glad I ran into him. Being alone…it doesn't feel good.

_Sora's alone._

I mentally smacked myself for bringing him up. Really? Now I'm all depressed. "Do you think we should ask for directions?" I joked but he didn't respond. Figured.

We continued to walk in silence, occasionally coming across a destroyed trash can, a smashed car, and a 'bridges may be **sp**icy' sign. Who knew ghouls had a sense of humor. That popped another question into my head- where were all these ghouls coming from?

Sure, there's a possibility the demons used them on Tokyo while they faced Tokyo Mew Mew, but there's also a chance there's a demon running around here creating even more. I hope to god it's not Katsumi, I can't look at her the same way after having that dream.

"This fog isn't letting up…we will never find the ship like this." Masaya broke my thoughts. I sighed and crouched to the ground, sniffing. One of the positives with being a mew- enhanced senses.

Great, now I'm sounding like a video game.

Several scents crashed into my nose and a wrinkled it in disgust. I never really USED my nose to sniff out the enemy because their usually in plain sight, but in this fog, it seems to only option. "Do you smell anything?" That is the dumbest question I've ever heard out of that boys mouth.

Reluctantly, I nodded, "I smell…there's a ramen shop a few blocks down and- heeeey I smell a protein shake and OH WOW a cotton candy stand. I should do this more often." My tail was wagging playfully as I sniffed the road. Masaya sighed in annoyance.

"Any familiar scents?" I casted a small glare that said I'm-getting-to-that-part. He waited for me to speak.

Taking another intake of the scents, one particular one caught my attention. It had familiarity…wait a minute…oh HECK NO! I groaned as the scent was getting stronger. The person was getting closer. "What is it?"

Truthfully, you'd expect me to pick up this scent like nothing, but I'm probably around it so much that I think nothing of it. Unfortunately…out here…

"Vanilla?" Awkward silence surrounded us as AKIO walked out of the fog.

One- It's him. He's here.

Two- He knows I'm a mew.

Three- WHY IS HE HERE?

"Uh…hey Akio…" I mumbled and he tilted his head. He still had his school clothes on, so he must have just gotten out too. "You're…a mew? Then that means Cream…" Great, this is just perfect. Now I have to deal with Creams boyfriend.

"Pull up a chair, Akio, this is going to be a LONG explanation…"

**~~~~ One long boring and uninteresting conversation later~~~~**

. . .

Yup, he thinks were a bunch of lunatic's. You can see it written all over his face. "If you want to say something, say it." He flinched at my choice of words and sighed.

"Well, I suppose it does explain a lot but…I don't approve of my girlfriend protecting Tokyo alone…" I face palmed. Cream wood be squealing with glee right about now. He seriously says THAT after I told him EVERYTHING? I was expecting him to freak out…

"Well, you should go take shelter somewhere while we take care of the threat. "Masaya announced, about to push Akio away. Akio glared at him and pushed Masaya away.

. . .

Masaya pushed him again. He pushed back. They ended up trying to see who's stronger by pushing their fists against each other. I can literally see the static lightning between those two. This certainly is an interesting turn of events…

"Alright ladies, you're both very pretty. We have a job, remember?" I growled, slightly irritated that we were wasting time. They glared at me, then each other, before reluctantly nodding.

"I don't agree with taking a civilian…"

"I could care less."

"That…doesn't make any sense…"

"GOOD GRIEF! SHUT UP AND LET'S FIND THAT STUPID SHIP BEFORE I SHAVE YOU BOTH BALD!" They shut their mouths and stared at me. Lucky me, I'm stuck with the two humans in Kami-knows-where within Tokyo. Please note the heavy sarcasm. Worst of all, time is speeding up and our friends are fighting for their lives.

"Let's get going before I falcon punch you both in the face." They quickly nodded and followed me as we made our way through the streets. It was silent for a while, though I know the two were glaring at each other. I can feel the waves of hatred from behind me.

"M-Masha…has f-found Vanilla!" I froze. That voice!

I looked up to see a damaged but still alive robot heart floating towards me. He was banged up pretty bad. "Masha!" he instantly fell into my arms, sputtering sparks. Akio and Masaya looked over my shoulders to see him.

"M-Masha give message…b-battle losing…Mew t-team hurt…" He sputtered a few more times. "Here, give him to me." Masaya commanded. I glared at him but slowly handed him over. I was shocked to see Masaya actually taking Masha apart and…fixing him?

A moment later he dusted his hands off and Masha sprung to life. "Masha is b-back!" The robot smiled, still a little fuzzy. I hugged him and he let out a purr- wait what? That's weird.

"How did you do that?" I asked, but Akio asked at the same time, creating an awkward silence.

"I took a robotics class." I smacked my forehead. It never occurred to me that he must be some sort of honor student. I usually just ignore Ichigo bragging about him…

"Masha k-knows where V-Vanilla is going! Masha will lead! Follow Masha!" I giggled. It was so adorable the way he talking in 3rd person.

Masha floated forward, still a little shaky. The rest of us followed along, keeping a careful watch out for intruders. It must be because of Masha's message…I really don't like what he said…we're wasting way too much time.

"Masha found I-it! Masha is brave!" We stared in awe as we entered the forest. That little guy actually managed to get us out of Tokyo…and through that thick fog! "Masha, remind me to get you a treat when this is all over with." The little robot let out a tiny squeal as he led us on.

We walked on for what seemed like forever…until we saw _it._ It was HUGE! I was expecting a flying saucer, not something from Star Wars! It was very _shiny…_err and silver yeah and silver…

It kind of looked like one of those fancy star ships that show up in outer space movies…it sort of looked like a dart. It was _shiny…_

Darn it, I must resist all temptations!

"There it is. Masha, can you get us inside?" Masaya asked as Akio gawked at it. "Masha can do it! Trust in Masha!" The pink heart kept repeating that as he got to the side of the ship. A few quiet moments passed before he started sputtering again.

"What's he doing?" Akio whispered to me, trying to not look like a fool in front of Masaya. Unfortunately, he failed. "He's opening the door, Akio." Masaya answered with a smug smile. Oh wow, Akio did not look happy.

"Masha is done~!" sang the robot from an open door in the side of the ship. "Quit fighting! We need to hurry up or we'll all be screwed!" I snapped, dragging them into the ship by their ears. They muttered a bunch of 'ows' and 'I can handle this!' before I let go of them.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"IS THAT NYAN CAT!" I ruined the dazed moment as I jumped into the head chair of the ship. Yes, there was Nyan cat pulled up on the computer screen. Who wouldn't start playing it? "Is this…really an alien ship?" Akio asked, looking around the empty ship, then back at the front where 3 chairs that faced the front window.

"I…I honestly don't know…" Masaya sighed, walking up to where I was pushing the space button like crazy. "Vanilla, we need to search the ship for weapons, remember?" I pouted a little but turned off the game. Cream had showed it to me (ON RYOU'S LAB TOP! XD) and I had fallen in love with that weird little pop tart cat. Who couldn't?

It always made me hungry after playing though.

"There isn't anything here though." I grumbled as Akio and Masaya began their search. "There has to be something…unless they took it with them to the battle…" I face desked onto the computer top. Then this was all a waste of time.

Although…this ship is really clean and _shiny…_

No…not just _shiny…very shiny…_

My ears and tail started to twitch nervously as I stared at the keyboard. How was I even playing Nyan cat? All the keys are in a foreign language. No wonder I was always falling to my death in that game…

_Everything's so shiny…_

My hand hovered above the keys, staring it intently. Akio and Masaya were walking back towards me. "Well, we searched everywhere and couldn't find anything so-…Vanilla?" Akio shook my shoulder and Masaya gave me a concerned look. "Is she okay?"

_IT SO SHINY!_

In one quick motion, I slammed my hands onto the keyboard and began the type away like I knew what each and every one of them was. "She's lost her mind!" I heard Akio yell as the ship started to shake.

The door closed, the landing gears extracted-

We were starting to float up above the tree tops.

"Vanilla, we were supposed to find a weapon, not hijack the ship!" Masaya scolded as he clung to the chair next to me like his life depended on it. Akio was doing the same to the other chair.

_IT'S SHINYFUL!_

I again began my vicious typing on the keyboard, much to the other two's horror. The ship lurched forward and began to fly through the fog cloud over Tokyo. "Vanilla! We're going to die!" Akio cried.

I ignored and began to maneuver the ship to who-knows-where. It was only when the ship leveled out it's flying that Masaya shook my shoulder, breaking me out of my trance.

"Eh…?"

. . .

"Now what are we going to do?" Akio sighed, sitting straight in his chair. Masaya pondered this for a moment and I just looked around in a complete daze. "Well, I suppose we could take the ship to Tokyo Tower…because I doubt Vanilla can do what she just did again." I smiled sheepishly and Masha floated over to my lap.

"To Tokyo Tower!" Masha cried, pressing a bunch of keys with his tail, making the ship speed up towards a different direction. Masaya wuickly sat back into his chair and we waited for our arrival.

My heart started to beat faster, my adrenaline kicking in. What's going to happen now? What has happened already? How is everyone?

"Pai won't be happy when he sees this…" Masaya muttered and I laughed nervously.

"Well…we could just say we borrowed it."

. . .

"…so…we tell the truth?"

"**NO!"** They both yelled simultaneously and I let a foxlike grin spread across my face. The two instantly started glaring at each other as I petted Masha like an evil villain.

"Borrowing it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i know, this chapter didn't get us that far. it's not my fault i'm running out of ideas.<strong>

**plus, i've been planning the final battle forever now, so be patient.**

**it'll be worth it.**

**vanilla: that or it'll fail so badly the reviewers will riot**

**oh god, don't give them idea's**

**i do not own Star Wars or Nyan cat**

**reviews will get me to type the next chapter. (maybe)**


	33. Chapter 33: Evil

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**sorry about the very late update, some people just don't know when to quit bugging me**

**anyhow, thank you everyone for reviewing and reading**

**also, i was asked a very curious question- what will i do when i finish?**

**my answer- make another story, simple as that**

**with that said, please read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 33: Evil<p>

"_What if I'd rather see the world blown up then save it?"_

"_Well…you're certainly different…"_

_"I'm not saving the world."_

_"Oh my…"_

_"The heartless…"_

_"Cold…"_

_"Vanilla…"_

_"Just did…"_

_"A FAVOUR!" _

_"This is great! Vanilla isn't so mean! We should be friends!"_

_"Pudding happy…Vanilla is so warm…"_

_"I won't let you hurt Vanilla, demon!"_

_"I thought I told you to stay put! I was really worried about you!"_

_"Idiot! I really thought you were going to die!"_

_"Do you even __care __that you could have died?"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!"_

_"You're an idiot if you think you can fight in your condition!"_

_"P-P-Pudding doesn't want Vanilla to go! Tell us what's wrong!"_

_"We don't appreciate you stealing our friend's life! We're going to take it back, and beat the heck out you while we're at it!"_

_"It looks like everything worked out in the end."_

_"Number one rule in pranking…"_

_"Is we always, forever and ever…"_

_"Make it as humiliating as possible."_

_"Goodbye, foxy…I'll miss you…"_

"_WE'RE Tokyo Mew Mew!"_

I blinked a few times and sighed. This was becoming very stressful. "Are you ready?" Akio asked me. We were in front of the closed door, we had just landed at the base of Tokyo Tower…they would be around her somewhere…

"Of course we're ready. We have to be." Masaya reminded, carefully unsheathing his sword. I nodded and held up my Ice rod. Poor Akio looked between us. "Just watch Masha and pull anyone off the battlefield that's severely injured." I instructed and he nodded. Masha pouted a little but floated over to Akio's side.

"We're ready now." Masaya nodded and pulled down a lever, followed by a creepy creaking sound. The door slowly fell open, revealing…a horrifying sight.

Destruction…it was everywhere. Buildings were reduced to rubble and trash littered the streets. Craters indicating that a battle had taken place dotted the streets. There were even a few fires around the road.

No life.

"We mustn't loose hope. They have to be around here somewhere…"Masaya reassured but I can tell he was internally panicking. We walked off the ship, the door closing behind us. The only noise was the wind, the rain having stopped a while ago. The clouds were still as dark and night and the fog hasn't let up.

"Masha is picking something up! Masha detects life forms! Follow Masha!" We all nodded and followed the pink robot through the streets. Tokyo Tower…it was the only thing standing yet…I wonder how it looks. With this fog, I can't tell if only the base is there and the rest was blown off.

To think I was planning a visit here with Lettuce…

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"Lettuce~! What are you doing?" I asked, glomping her from behind. She turned and smiled at me, holding up a brochure. "I'm planning on a surprise day off. Ryou has agreed, but I want to tell the mews when the time is right, okay?"

I nodded to her and she put the brochure away. "What's so great about a day off though?"

"Well, I hoped we could go take a look at Tokyo Tower…" I tilted my head and she gasped, "You mean you've never heard of it?" I shook my head.

"Ah…well it's as the name says. I won't spoil the surprise until we get there, but you're going to have to promise me not to tell the others, okay? Including Cream!" I nodded and held my hand up, "I promise."

She smiled and hugged me and I hugged back.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

And to think we were bitter to each other when we first met…I wonder when she'll get the guts to confess to Ryou…

"All most there! Masha knows, follow Masha!" is it just me, or he actually going faster than us? What the heck did Masaya do to him?

We continued running along the damaged road, avoiding hazardous obstacles in our path (flying newspapers, vicious fires, and let's not forget about giant cracks in the ground). I felt a strange feeling building up in my gut. Was I nervous? Well, who wouldn't be? Especially when I'm about to find out if…my…friends…

I didn't get to finish my thoughts as we came out of the fog. Shock over came us as we gazed at the battle field. It had once been a large intersection but now…it was flattened with craters and ash. But the most striking thing…was the bodies.

5 stood out the most of them…covered in dirt, mud, and soaking wet. They were wearing colorful outfits that were barely noticeable under all the soil. But…they were there…

Not breathing…not moving…everyone.

Ryou, Akasaka, and the Cyniclons lay away from the battle field, not moving as well. The mews lay in the middle of the battle field… "ICHIGO!" Masaya ran to the red mews side, shaking her shoulders.

Akio rushed around to everyone, attempting to wake them up as well, also checking their pulses. I just stood there, bangs covering my eyes.

We were too late.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't sob. I won't do that…not in the middle of all this damage. "Ichigo!" Masaya continued to cry, holding said girl in his arms. I balled my hand into fists.

"Where…is my sister?" My voice came out so sinister is made the two boys jump. If everyone was gone…all this death…where was she…

"**HELP!"**

I knew that voice, and didn't waste no time running toward it. She's there…where are they? What's happening? I won't lose her too! They will pay!

I came upon another heart wrenching sight…_he _was standing there. He was tall…a good 7 1\2 feet tall. His skin was an icy white…he had HUGE muscles like he could snap a bridge in half with no problem. His hair was a bright spiky orange, his eyes held the same red eyes as all the other demons.

On his back was a long black katana…but the hilt had the kanji for hate on it. He was wearing a black overcoat and ripped jeans. His claws were long and gruesome, along with his scorpion tail. The most terrifying feature about him was his yellow fangs that stuck out of his mouth like a vampires.

And in his hand…being suspended above the ground a good 2 feet…

Was my twin sister.

That…_thing…_was choking my sister. The 3 other demons were standing behind him, watching on. They had fear in their eyes, like they were afraid of the demon themselves. And behind them…was a forge?

I didn't bother to get a better look at it, I quickly held up my weapon. "Get your hand off of her!" and with that, I twirled my weapon upwards.

"RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

The blast of snow hit them, making them flinch back. All expect the demon that was holding my sister. He…_grinned. _It sent shivers down my spine, how cryptic it looked.

"**Now…why would I do that, hm?" **His voice made me fall to my knees was…so evil…the killer intent that laced within it was so unbearable. Who could have so much hatred?

"L-L-L-Let her…g-g-go…" I was shaking uncontrollably and I leaned on my rod for support. He chuckled, his voice ringing around like poison. **"You don't look too threatening…sitting there…cowering in fear." **

He was right, what was I doing? I needed to save my sister! I can't just sit here and watch her die!

_Just like before…_

My body wouldn't move for anything, it was like I was paralyzed. He laughed again, his voice filling my head. **"So weak…so powerless…your sibling however…" **his gaze moved to my struggling sister who was quickly running out of breath, **"She resisted…her will is indeed strong…she could become very **_**useful."**_The way he said the last word sent a jolt of electricity through me. Useful? What could he mean?

I didn't get to ponder thins long, for his tail quickly launched into Cream's forehead. A scream penetrated the air, making me collapse into tears again. She's…she's…

"**Now…this should become interesting…" **I looked up from my tears to see Cream standing perfectly fine…but her eyes were…

Red.

The demon chuckled and the 3 demons behind glanced at each other nervously. **"My poison has possessed her…she is now my loyal servant…" **My eyes widened as cream's Snow Staff appeared in her grasp.

No…this can't be happening. "C-C-C-Cream! S-Snap out of I-it!" I managed, but she held a blank look on her face. Her forehead was still bleeding from the attack but…that cold and unemotional look in her eyes…

"**You will witness firsthand how much more powerful she has become…twin mews are strong but I can only possess one being at a time…the others were of no use to me…" **A sly smirk appeared on his face, "**killing them…it felt so good…"**

I bit my lip as anger swam through me. This guy…killed them all. He's controlling my sister and plans to take the whole world down as well. And here I' am, sitting on my butt, whimpering like a baby.

_GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!_

I slowly rose my rod up, facing the crystal point down. **"It's useless…finish her…" **My twin responded by beginning a slow walk towards me, each step echoing through the empty streets. No…I won't just sit here while everything happens.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN!" and with that, I flung my rod downwards, the crystal stabbing my leg right above the knee. The demons were speechless, except for the scary one, who merely grinned. **"Getting serious, are you?"**

I shakily stood, finally able to move my muscles after stabbing my leg. It was sickening, but I pulled my weapon out of its point of attack. A small whimper of pain escaped me, but I managed to get into a fighting position.

My twin stopped 10 feet away, still staring blankly. It angered me that this was going to happen, "I know you're in there, you dope. You seriously got yourself into trouble now, and now I have to save your sorry butt." I held my weapon in front of me and she mimicked my move.

"**You can't possibly help her or anyone else. This world is doomed for-…" **

"You can shut your trap; I really don't care what comes out of your mouth. Just know when this fight is over I'm going to rip that tail of yours off and shove it up your-…"

The other 3 demons found it necessary to interrupt at that moment. "Lord Yoshiro…we must go and ready the weapon…" Katsumi muttered, looking at her feet nervously. The other two were standing behind her…were they cowering?

"**Fine. We shall take our leave." **The demons sighed in relief and Yoshiro, I think, turned to me. Anger and hate bubbled round in me. I seriously wanted to destroy this guy. **"If you manage to survive, seek me out at the top of the Tower…there, we shall battle." **And with that, the 4 demons melted into the ground.

I returned my gaze to my possessed twin. She still hadn't moved.

A feeling of regret and sadness burned in my chest as a few tears flowed down my cheeks. So…I have to fight my last family member huh?

"Mark my words Cream...I'm going to save you, everyone else, and beat the living crap out of that guy." I noticed one of her fingers twitch slightly and a smile spread on my face. Raising my weapon above my head, she mimicked.

_Let the battle begin…_

* * *

><p><strong>and cue the creepy music! i know this isn't very happy -bows- sorry, it needs to be dramatic<strong>

**and making it dramatically happy is just awkward**

**Vanilla: i was surprised takeru didn't glomp me**

**that's because Lord I'm-better-then-you-yet-i-have-no-girlfriend was there**

**vanilla: -_- rlly?**

**shut up before i make Cream throw you down a sewer**

**anways, reviews will get me off my lazy butt...eh probably not...**


	34. Chapter 34: Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**another sad chapter...-sighs- jk, it's more of a smile-and-take-the-pain sort of thing**

** you know what i'm talking about, if not, tough luck**

**vanilla: wow, rude much?**

**says the cold hearted abomination of a main character**

**Vanilla: -_-**

**anyways, thank you everyone for reading and i appreciate the reviews**

**read on and (hopefully) enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 34: Sorrow<p>

Cold…why has the world gone so cold?

Why…why is it so dark? So…lonely?

So…

…Sad?

She stared at me; her eyes still blank, and no emotion evident. She barely had a scratch on her; on the other hand, I was covered in cuts. Her power…I could literally see it. A dark purple aura that radiates _his _evil. It really has increased her power- tenfold.

But I still need to keep trying. I can't lose her…

"RIBBOOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"

The wave of snow shot out of my rod, aiming right at her. She swung her staff in the air, using her signature move. Another wave of snow, a lot larger and power fuller, blasted at me. It wiped away my attack like it was nothing and hit me head on.

The force threw me off my feet and I landed 10 feet back, directly on my face.

. . .

…ouch…

I slowly sat up, trying not to agitate my wounds to much. I failed miserably. It hurt like a hundred needles were stabbing me.

"_Weak…"_

My ears perked up and my gaze settled on cream. Did she just…?

"_You're weak…"_

Her mouth wasn't moving, but it was her voice. Was this…her thoughts? I shakily stood up on my feet, coughing a bit.

"_You think you can save me when you can't even save yourself."_

Cream raised her staff above her head, readying an attack. No…I that's not the answer…

"Y-you do realize…that I could have beaten…t-the crap out of you w-whenever I wanted to, right? I j-just don't want to hurt my s-sister…" I managed, breathing heavily. My wounds were starting to bleed. Not good.

"_I hated you…you thought you were so great while I struggled…"_

She swung her weapon, blasting me again with a wave of cold snow. It stung my cuts and I fell to my knees. Like this, I won't last much longer…

"_You lived on the streets, without a care in the world…I had to strive for everything…"_

"Y-your wrong…I was stupid for never trying…I envied you for being able to get a place to live and somewhere to work…I m-missed you…" A flash of anger went through my twins lifeless eyes.

"_Liar! You never cared! Everyone only thought of you and-…"_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU WHINE ABOUT LIFE! SUCK IT UP LIKE I HAVE AND DEAL WITH IT!" I took a breath and continued, "D-did you ever stop and remember…when the mews saved you? Everyone was worried…I was too but I gave you your pride…I knew you could save yourself. YOU STILL CAN!"

Tears. Actual tears were falling from her eyes. Those cold eyes were there but now…filled with such sadness. I could feel myself tearing up too.

"_I…I'm so sorry sis…I love you…"_

A smile spread across my face as I gave her the peace sign, "Were siblings, Cream. We stick out for each other." My twin didn't respond at first, but then raised her weapon above her head again.

"_I…can't fight it…"_

"Yeah you can, you're just not trying hard enough. I know you can do it Cream, I'll help you! I'm going to free you!" and with that, I lunged at her. She reacted by swinging her attack, a wave of snow hitting me dead on. It hurt badly, but I kept running at her. Nothing was going to stop me.

"Now wake up!" I punched her, square in the side of the face. She slid back a few feet but quickly recovered by sending another blast of cold at me. Thank god I'm highly resilient to this stuff.

"_Sis! Just run! Get the others and go!"_

"D-….didn't I just s-say I would f-free…y-you? N-no…I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIN!" I charged her again, raising my rod above my head.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

It was dark, our luggage were placed neatly on the front lawn. This house…it's not ours anymore. They died…

"Vanilla, why won't you come with me to the B&B? It would be fun and…you're still blaming yourself, aren't you?" My sister's face leaned into mine, showing all signs of worry.

She was leaving…I was staying…it was as simple as that. But I didn't tell her I was staying on the streets. No…no orphanage will hold me. It's not worth it to have a family again…for it to be taken away from me again.

"I'll be fine, you should worry about yourself." It came out harsher then I wanted it to, and she flinched at it. "Okay but…I'm just worried is all…"

I scoffed and turned away, grabbing my bags while I was at it. "I'll visit some times. Until then, I'll cya….maybe…" and with that i walked away from her, leaving her alone in front of that house.

All alone…

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

Shock spread across her face, leaving an opening for me. I landed another punch on her other cheek, this time sending her flying back a good 10 feet. "I know I was harsh, I was an idiot, I admit it! I should have been with you instead of going off on my own! BUT THAT'S NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN!"

She stood up, still with a blank look. This…can't keep going on…I'm going to have to result to plan B.

Cream fired her attack at me, sending my skidding back a ways. It's still not enough. "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" I could see confusion flash through her eyes. The only way to free her…

_Is for her to complete her goal…_

Each attack came harder and harder, eventually sending me flat on my stomach. I couldn't get up anymore…I had no strength left. She walked in front of me and lifted me up by my hair. I yelped in pain.

"_What are you doing? You have to fight back!"_

I smiled at her, sending more confusion across her face. "J-just…end it…n-n-now…" She didn't have time to respond. Her weapon was thrown right into my chest. In my…heart…

I coughed and fell out of her grasp back onto the cold floor. Her eyes returned to life and the blank look faded away. She was back.

"o-oh…OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She screamed, kneeling beside me. God, she's so annoying when she freaks out. I slapped her across her face and she stared in shock.

"S-sh-shut up…I-it was m-my choice…s-so give t-that lord Yoshiro guy…a g-good taste of p-pain…" I gave her a wink. Everything hurt like crazy and my vision was fading. Great, I'm going to die again.

I hope they have pocky in heaven.

"Why…why did you do it?" Cream sobbed, holding onto my hand tightly. Ouch.

"Th-that's a s-stupid-…" I stopped to wince in pain, "Q-q-question…y-you're my sister...it g-goes without s-s-saying…"

"But…I…don't want y-you to go! I-…" She was interrupted by a voice. It was faint and I couldn't hear it, but she did. "Akio?" Great, I get to die watching romance. Whoop-de-frikin-do.

"Cream! Are you alright?" He came out of the fog, breathless. But behind him…was everyone…Tokyo Mew Mew, the Cyniclons and the humans. All…alive…

"W-well…th-that's a relief…" I coughed. Instantly, I wish I hadn't have spoken. They were all crowding around me, yelling stuff like 'don't die!' and 'please live!'. "Sh-shut up…jeez…y-your all, "I coughed, a little blood coming out with it, "s-so annoying…"

"How can you say that? You're once again on your death bed!" Ichigo cried. Thanks for the reminder. Note the heavy sarcasm. "Pudding doesn't want Vanilla to go! Not again!" the little mew tackled me and started hugging me to death.

I let out a shaky sigh. Everyone was crying and looking depressed. At least there alive. "H-hey…Ryou…" he raised his head up and walked over, "f-for everyone's s-sake…g-go on a-an f-flipping d-date with L-lettuce already…" Said girl instantly turned red and everyone had a halfhearted laugh.

This is better than everyone crying. Everyone laughing…that's the best…

"Hey b-brat…" Wow, Mint actually responded. "W-what is it?" She straightened up, wiping some tears away. "Q-quit crying…its n-n-not like y-you…" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Once again your lecturing me about crying, just look at yourself!" I snickered a bit, but it ended up coughing.

"Does anyone here know how to help here!" cream finally spoke, flailing her arms around. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes. "W-whatever…"

Their voices started to fade in and out, starting to sound more frantic. At least we had a good laugh before I went. I groaned mentally at the situation.

Here I'am, going to die again. Just peachy.

Well, at least no one else died. Not like my last family. Yeah…I can consider Tokyo Mew Mew my family…Better me dead then them.

With that said, let's so something different, hm?

Instead of dieing while crying, LET'S SMILE!

* * *

><p><strong>-dodges mutiple projectiles- STOP! SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTR, SHE CAN'T DIE!<strong>

**i don't work that way, okay? SO STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!**

**Cream: so what now?**

**hmm...idk lets go get some pocky**

**Cream: works for me**

**reviews will bring Vanilla back to life**


	35. Chapter 35: Change

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**-yawns- so tired...must sleep...-passes out-**

**Cream: uhm...OK so thank you everyone for reading and thank you for reviewing -gives everyone a cake-**

**Ryou: -pokes Azure- ...she's not waking up any time soon...**

**Cream: well then, read on and enjoy while we try to wake up the author! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 35: Illusions<p>

(Cream's POV)

There she is…lying in the bed…with a soft smile.

Why is she smiling, when she's dying?

"Cream, quit pacing, you're making a ditch in the floor." I shot a glare at Ryou who was casually sitting back in a chair. We were all in an apartment building, probably the only building around Tokyo Tower that hasn't been demolished.

The apartment we were in wasn't big, but we made it on ground level in case this building decides to crumble. A simple kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a living room. We were all in one of the bedrooms, waiting patiently for Akasaka and Akio to return.

They went to a nearby medical center to get healing supplies for Vanilla…who hasn't woken up. "Shut up Ryou, were all on edge right now…" Mint growled, still biting her nails. We were all still in our mew outfits, besides my sister. She was wearing her school uniform but…let's just say it's a little bloody.

"We cleaned the wound so she's stable at the moment…there's nothing to worry about so let's focus on the matter at hand. We should-…" I gladly interrupted him.

"Where is Sora?" The room went quiet. "No one knows?" Masaya suddenly stepped forward, "I have a hunch Vanilla knows but…"

Again, it went quiet. "C'mon guys. We need to stop with madness before more of us fall." Ichigo boldly announced, tightening her fists. She's putting on her leader façade. "Pudding sad…Yoshiro-meanie hurt everyone with that blue ball…"

That's right…that jerk has godly powers…

**~~~~Flashback~~~~ (I'm doing this every chapter O_O)**

We've been battling these blockheads for HOURS! This isn't even FAIR!

We circled the demons who were in a triangle formation, there leader in the middle. **"You dare oppose me?" **His voice made majority of the mews and Cyniclons collapse.

It was only me, Zakuro, Pai, Kishu, and Mint. The others were on their knees, shaking. At least Ryou and Akasaka were okay. They were trying to send Masha out, getting a message to my lazy sister and the others.

"**Katsumi…the illusion…now." **The said demon flinched at the voice but shakily stood forward.

"Kuro-Genkaku! (Dark illusion!) "A dark cloud emitted from her hands. It was channeling into…the sky? The clouds started to turn black and fog started to roll in. "With this, we can monitor all of Tokyo…plus, it slows time around Tokyo Tower so there's less interference." Katsumi suddenly explained.

"Lord Yoshiro…the weapon atop the Tower still needs time to be charged…shall we?" Hiroki suggested (he hasn't talked in forever XD). Yoshiro scoffed and pointed at Takeru, who cowered. **"Protect the forge, or I'll kill you." **Takeru just ran off with his tail between his legs. Now I noticed Kishu and Mint were cowering at his deadly voice.

This is bad.

And it only got worse. Yoshiro unsheathed his katana and held it above his head. There, right above the point of it, a giant ball of energy was forming. It sparkled with electricity and power…and then there was an enormous flash of light.

The ground rumbled and I could hear screams. In a mere second, the color came back and everyone was on the ground. I…couldn't see if they were alive or not…but I did notice Zakuro and Pai were still standing. Barely.

"Zakuro, we need to-…" I didn't get to finish. Yoshiro instantly had his hand around my throat, dangling me in the air.

"**Take out the others…" **Hiroki and Katsumi nodded, charging at Pai and Zakuro. I stared into the red eyes of the demon, who grinned malevolently.

"Put me…down you…overgrown toad…" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled darkly,** "You have spunk…I'll give you that…perhaps you will be my new weapon?" **His grip on my neck tightened and I let out a troubled scream, yelling the only word that came to mind-

"**HELP!"**

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

That power…it just radiated evil and death…I still don't know how it didn't affect me, Zakuro, or Pai. Maybe there's a limit?

"We need to find a way to counter him…" Zakuro spoke, biting her lip. She must be frustrated about it as well.

"_**Twin mews are strong but I can only possess one being at a time…"**_

"We need Vanilla." I blurted without thinking. They all gave me 'WTF' looks. "I know she's unconscious but Lettuce, Zakuro, remember when we went to the museum?" they raised their eyebrows but nodded.

"Remember when Vanilla and I combined our attacks? We destroyed EVERYTHING!" I waved my arms around to emphasis 'everything'. Realization spread across their faces and Ryou stood from his chair. "Cream's on to something…maybe all the mews can combine their powers? We have done stuff close to that…"

"This is great! If we all combine our powers, we can blow that Lord Yoshiro guy sky high!" Ichigo cheered and Masaya chuckled at her. Great, more romance. (You have no room to speak Cream -_-).

"Then what are we waiting for? We should go!" Mint smiled, pulling up her gloves. "Wait a minute! We still have no idea how to use all our powers at once!" Lettuce interrupted, stopping Ichigo and Mint from charging out the door.

"Cream, do you remember how you used yours?" Pai asked. Kishu and Taruto were talking about something in the corner, and for some reason Taruto was blushing madly. "Well…we just kind of attacked and it fused…I really don't know how it happened…" I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Hmm…Ryou, do you think emotions might trigger it?" Ryou seemed to pondering this before turning to me. I answered before he could ask, "Our emotions weren't any different from what you'd expect…we were laughing our heads off at first…then we were screaming bloody murder…I honestly don't know."

"It was your first time fighting together…hmmm…maybe if you two attack in unison and 'fuse' as you called it, the mews attacks will do so as well." Pai analyzed and Ryou nodded. Wow, a lot of big words that I have no time to listen too.

"We can't wait for her to wake up." Zakuro deadpanned, and we all sighed. She was right. It could be days before Vanilla regained consciousness. We'll just have to go off of what we have.

And that isn't much. We got our mutts handed to us last battle.

"Plus, they keep speaking about a weapon charging and a forge that needs protecting. I'd suggest splitting up to discover these two, but that'd thin out our man power." Ryou announced. "Then why don't we go for the weapon that seems like the most important one. Don't forges make weapons? So maybe they are the same thing. We'll just have to go to the top of Tokyo Tower and find out." Ichigo stated, and we all agreed.

This was going to be a fight to remember.

(Takeru's POV)

Finally, I thought they'd never leave.

I slowly crept through the window to the apartment, careful not to make a noise. This is going to be tricky.

My gaze settled on the girl in bed, snuggling under the covers. This was the second time I've seen her asleep…I seriously need to confess to her while she's conscious.

I'm running out time with her…_he _won't allow it.

In fact, he's probably going to bash my face in for not guarding the forge like ordered. I sighed as I walked over to the bedside. This was a lot more important…besides; the mews aren't going to the forge.

They don't know the weapon is atop the Tower while the forge is at its base. And no…this forge doesn't make weapons at all…

She stirred a bit in her sleep, causing me to flinch. Even while unconscious, you never know when someone will randomly wake up.

I know this from trying to prank Katsumi…it never goes my way. I again sighed and scratched the back of my head. The girl I want in this world is right here and…

Jeez, I feel like such an idiot. Why couldn't I have left Lord Yoshiro?

Being with her is so much better than a nagging Katsumi, dark Hiroki, and frightening Yoshiro. She's changed so much and…I haven't. I'm still the villain and I don't like it.

I don't think the others like it either, but do it to avoid Lord Yoshiro's wrath.

I slowly leaned forward and removed a strand of hair from her face. "How are you doing, Vanilla?" Her name sounded so…different. I kind of liked it better then calling her foxy.

I sighed again. That's been happening a lot lately. I gently sat on the edge of the bed, criss–crossed. Luckily, it didn't wake her. "Sorry about earlier Vanilla…I can't stand up to him..." My bangs covered my eyes.

"He plans on destroying Tokyo…the world…he's lost his mind…and I can't do anything to stop him." I paused a moment to listen to the silence in the air.

"I used to think things would get better…but they've only gotten worse…but I promise," I stood up and bent over, placing a kiss on her lips. I quickly pulled away when she moved a bit, "…I'll make things right…" I finished.

And with that, I jumped out the window into the starless night.

Forgetting to close the window.

(Cream's POV)

We stood at the base of the Tower, looking up into the fog. It's lessened a bit since the illusion started, which only means the demons are getting closer to finishing their plan. Whatever that 'plan' may be.

"C'mon guys…let's go?" Lettuce suggested and we slowly nodded. We weren't that ready to face Yoshiro again…he scared the crap out of me.

We got into the Tower and took the elevator up (Sorry for those of you who have actually been to Tokyo Tower, I haven't so I'm making things up). It was…weird. The elevator music was quite old, and sounded more like we were being chased by Dracula. Stupid vampire music.

"Is everyone ready?" Ichigo suddenly asked and we nodded. Ryou would be heading back to the Cyniclon ship. Trust vanilla to hijack it, at least Pai let it slide. For now.

Speaking of Cyniclons, they probably are already up on the Tower, battling. Curse their teleporting skills.

"Hey guys…" They turned to me, "When this is over, let's have a huge party." We all smiled and giggled at the thought. "Pudding will get Akasaka to make that sugar bottle for Vanilla!" That only made us laugh harder.

_Ding!_

"We're there." Zakuro announced, breaking the laughter. We held our breaths as we stepped out onto the top floor of the Tower. It was empty, which didn't surprise me.

"Let's go!" and with that, we began our climb to the top of the Tower.

Completely unaware of the red eyes watching.

* * *

><p><strong>still...so sleepy...BUT ANWAYS Vanilla is still alive so DON'T KILL ME!<strong>

**the next chapter will be the start of the final battle**

**Cream: it's about time!**

**...or i could make it a filler chapter -_-**

**Cream: OH GOD NO! **

**that's what i thought**

**reviews will...bring...back...-passes out-**


	36. Chapter 36: Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**hey everybody! thank you for reading and your reviews!**

**warning on this chapter: slight gore**

**why else would i rate it T? -_-**

**and it makes me happy that everyone is getting upset with Yoshiro XD**

**everyone wants him to die, so your going to LOVE this chapter!**

**read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 36: Rescue<p>

(Cream's POV)

"Stop right there, demons!" Way to go Ichigo, you just gave away our position.

I sighed as we all stood on the roof of the tower where the demons have stopped their battle with the Cyniclons. It looked gruesome- Katsumi was fighting Taruto, Takeru was fighting Kishu, and Hiroki was fighting Pai.

And, in all his demon glory, Yoshiro stood on…a giant pole? No…it was…a lightning rod? What is that doing here?

"**Welcome, pests, to the end of the world." **And cue half the mews falling to their knees. Dang it, his voice is so unfair. Only me, Zakuro, and Ichigo were left standing.

"C'mon guys, let's do this for earth!" I groaned. That's not very motivating Ichigo. Nether-the-less, we assembled a triangle formation around the pole while the other demons were preoccupied with the Cyniclons.

"**Only three? You insult me…I can take on everyone!" **With that, he unsheathed his black katana. **"****Kaminari-Tamashii-Naguru! ****(Lightning Soul Strike!)"** A swirling wind blew around us, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

And just like that, there was a flash of light that blinded me entirely followed by the loudest noise I've ever heard.

I could feel my ears bleeding lightly from the strike, but I could figure out what happened. That jerk just made lightning strike the ground. But…where?

My vision began to clear and I saw a HUGE hole in the ground a few feet away. Ichigo was unconscious next to it. At least she moved just in time. "Zakuro, let's go!" She nodded and we held up our weapons.

"RIBBOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Her whip lashed out with my snow blast, directed right at Yoshiro. Her chuckled darkly and waved his hand in front of his face, sending our attacks RIGHT BACK AT US! "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" I yelled as I ran back to the other mews. Zakuro managed to escape too.

"W-we…can't do this…" I heard Mint pant. Shooting her a quick glare, I boldly spoke, "No, we can. We just have to keep trying." That's when I felt something on my shoulder. A hand. It was Pai's. It seems the demons retreated back to the rod.

"We have to retreat. This won't work while Ichigo is out." He gestured to the red mew in Kishu's arms. Oh…Masaya will NOT like that. "B-but…we can't leave…w-we just got here…" I heard Pudding whine. Taruto was helping her stand.

"Pudding is right, we have to keep going!" I cheered, running towards the demons. "YOU'RE AS SUICIDAL AS YOUR SISTER!" Mint called and I smirked.

"RIBBOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

My wave of snow hit the demons, causing them to collapse to the ground shivering. "ANNNNND YOU'RE OUT!" Yup, you guessed it. I kicked Katsumi right in the face.

"**You still have a lot of spunk…but I have no use for failure's…" **before I could react, he was in front of me. I instantly held my weapon up as he brought his katana down. It did little to protect me as his katana sliced my staff _in half!_

"Oh cra-…" He kicked me in my gut before I could finish. I skidded back a few feet and coughed. This guy can really kick hard.

"**Now the fun begins…" **An evil grin appeared on his face as he charged me. "Cream, get out of there!" Lettuce tried to warn me, but it was too late. He was already right in front of me.

Punches were thrown at me, as well as kicks. I guess about 30, he was lightning quick. **"Ha…hardly worth the effort." **He placed one last good kick into my chest before I was sent back twenty feet on my stomach. Everything hurt…I could see my blood pooling around my arms.

"You idiot! Look what you did now!" Mint growled, running over to me with everyone else. Ichigo was awake, but she was blushing. Kishu must have done something perverted…

"Well…I'm certainly not retreating…" I grumbled, shakily standing up. "We have to come up with a plan…the demons are back up…" Pai pointed out and we all looked over at them.

They were starting to stand up from my attack. Great, we ran out of time.

"**You three…stay out of my way…go protect the forge or I'll toss you off this Tower for your uselessness…" **The three demons flinched as his voice, but nodded. Two melted into the ground, leaving a shaking Takeru. What was he doing?

"I'm done…" There was complete silence. "I'm tired of this…I…I quit…" he was shaking like a leaf with his fists clenched. **"You dare disobey me?" **There was more silence as Takeru slowly nodded.

He was standing up to him? Why? What compelled him to do do-…

A sly grin spread across my face. Oh ho ho Vanilla you naughty girl. I'll have to tease her later on about this. "We will fight you too Yoshiro! Get ready!" I yelled, holding up my weapon and so did the others. Takeru was staring at us with wide eyes.

Yoshiro glared at Takeru, then at us. **"Give me your best shot." **And we did.

"RIBBOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIBBOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

"RIBBOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

"Hissatsu-Hourai-Kyuu!"

All our attacks went straight at Yoshiro, and Kishu pulled Takeru away from the blast. There was a flash of blue light as a huge dust cloud covered the Tower. "Did…we get him?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"**Pathetic…Hmm…Heart, Lungs, Brain, Stomach, Liver, and Neck…Which shall be my point of attack?" **We were all shaking with fright, even myself. His words just oozed killer intent, he was _serious._

"Cream! There is something you must know! The forge, it's not what you think! It's actually a heart that-…" Takeru was cut off as Yoshiro's katana came slicing down on his shoulder. **"Missed his head...darn…" **Takeru stumbled back and clutched his shoulder that was starting to bleed rapidly.

"Get out of her Takeru! He's going to murder you!" I cried and he gave me an apologetic look before melting away. **"So weak…hardly worth my time…" **He instantly appeared in front of taruto and kicked him back into Pai.

"TARU-TARU!" The yellow mew quickly ran over to the little alien. They are just so cute, even while in a life threatening situation! "Hello there!" Kishu smiled, charging Yoshiro with his Sai's.

"KISHU, STOP!" I was expecting that to be Ichigo, but it was shockingly Mint. Her warning came too late, as he was kicked to the side like a useless toy.

"**Your too late to help this wretched world…that rod is almost charged and when it is…lightning will rain from the sky and completely destroy this world." **I balled my fists. His guy's overconfidence is seriously getting on my nerves.

"That's it, ugly! You're going to pay!" I cried, running at him.

"RIBBOOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

He deflected the attack like before and I stopped dead in my tracks as it hit me. It barely affected me, but it did slow me a bit. **"Your blind, can't you see? I'm invincible. Nothing can kill me." **My ears flattened.

Maybe he's right…maybe he just can't be harmed…

Then…we're seriously are going to die! W-we can't face him! He's too powerful!

"**You might as well start digging your own grave." **I hadn't realized he had walked right in front of me. That is, until he landed a hard punch in my gut. It caused me to cough up a good amount of blood, before he punched me in the face.

Everything hurt as I fell back on the ground. The world was spiraling around me as my friends called out my name. They too, must have realized it was futile.

"**Now…watch the destruction of Earth…" **He leapt up to the top of the rod gracefully, and held katana up the sky. **"Show me your power, clouds of darkness. Rain death upon mankind and never cease your assault. Destroy all in your wake. AWAKEN!" **Lightning began to flash around. If one strikes that rod…we're doomed…

There was a light…it was right over the Tower…

I guess this is it…here comes our defeat…

"HEADS UP!" and like that, Yoshiro was sent flying off the pole and into the ground. But…not by lightning. "Sorry I'm late for the party, but you guys seriously need to get stronger or something. I'm tired of always saving your butts." My eyes began to tear up.

Vanilla, there she was. She was in her mew outfit, holding her Ice rod.

She was standing where Yoshiro was with a huge smile on her face. We were so shocked we couldn't speak.

We couldn't believe she was actually THERE.

(Vanilla's POV)

I grinned as I turned to look down on Yoshiro, who was now standing from his fall. That kick to the head obviously didn't faze him. **"Another annoying brat…" **he growled as he held up his katana.

"Well this brat is about to wipe your butt with the floor. I'm still going to rip that tail of yours off and shove it down your loud mouth. You sure do talk a lot for someone that just got thrown of his throne." The flustered look he had sent me into a fit of giggles.

"**You…are going to die…" **he held up his swords, readying for to attack. Yeah right, like I was going to let him do that.

I quickly hoped off the rod and tackled him, sending a good kick to his head. He looked shocked I got this far, and I quickly jumped away to let him stand.

"**Your…quick…" **I smirked. "After living on the streets and playing sports all these years, you pick up a few things. Including how to put a big bully in his place." I resumed a defensive position and he scoffed.

"**Your insults don't affect me-…"**

"Blah blah blah, quit yapping. I'm aging faster than this." I mimicked him talking with my hand. I can literally see the aura of hate off of him. "Am I hitting a nerve?"

He looked at me with the god of all death glares, but I didn't feel affected at all. I had a pretty sweet dream while I was unconscious and I don't feel like thinking negatively. Nothing will bring my mood down now. (I'll give a cake to whoever can guess what it was about XD).

"How about we start this fight, toad face?" I smirked, cracking me knuckles. He returned the smirk with one of his own.

"**Gladly."**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! this chapter took forever to make ;_;<strong>

**Cream: you have way too much free time**

**not really, i'm always doing homework -sighs-**

**Vanilla: yeah right, your always on the computer**

**-_- shut up i didn't ask for your opinion**

**reviews will kill Yoshiro**


	37. Chapter 37: Heartless

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**hey everybodies! Thank you Cake. Queen and everyone else for reviewing!**

**this chapter isn't the batle between Yoshiro and Vanilla**

**that's next chapter ;]**

**Cream: also, a question a reviewer asked will be answered in this chapter**

**So read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 37: Heartless<p>

Neither had moved since they last spoke.

It was a stare down, mew vs. demon.

The world seemed to go silent at their presence, waiting patiently for either to strike. It was as if earth itself was holding its breath from the intensity in the air. The rain had stopped and the clouds refused to move. Even the fog was now letting up, giving more of a view to the battle that would become…

The 6 mews had no idea how to comprehend this situation. Their comrade, still supposed to be unconscious with a serious wound to the chest, was standing there in front of them looking perfectly fine. The Cyniclons were wary of the change of atmosphere, and reacted quicker than the mews.

The purple alien, Pai, whispered to his two teammates. They nodded to his unheard of plan before all 3 teleported away. The others did not care to notice.

Lord Yoshiro was at his wits end. His mind was in a panic, trying to discover how this little girl, wounded no less, was standing up to him so defiantly. She even made a dramatic entrance by kicking him square in the face.

What had happened to this girl to get her to be so brave? Usually his opponents cower in front of him before making their move, even if it was weak. But this girl…the look of determination in her eyes completely enrages him.

And her excuse? She had a dream. That's what ticked off the demon lord the most. How could a simple dream boost your will? It was downright _ridiculous._

What Yoshiro didn't know was that Vanilla's dream was the reason for her sudden strength in willpower. She, herself, can remember everything from the dream that was still making her smile.

In the dream, she was at the beach again. However, it wasn't as weird or crazy as last time. This time, everyone was having a good time. The mews were all talking and laughing, conversing in a friendly manner. Even Mint, the usual downer, was being courteous.

The Cyniclons were surfing with Ryou, Akasaka, Masaya, Akio, and Sora. To see her fox friend again, grinning his signature grin, made her smile. The demons were enjoying to beach as well. Takeru was listening intently on the girl's conversation, but would be playfully hit on top of the head by Vanilla for eavesdropping.

Katsumi was watching Hiroki surf with a warm smile on her face. The atmosphere around the beach had no tension at all. It was peaceful…it was what the fox mew wanted to have.

Everyone happy, as a family.

With that goal set in stone, she had awoken with the largest need to fight. Unfortunately, Akasaka and Akio had returned from their walk to the medical center and were healing her. It surprised them she had woken up, and Akio pleaded with her to rest. She had reluctantly agreed, and as they walked back out to fetch more supplies from the hospital, she ditched.

Running straight from her open window (and she had a pretty good hunch of who opened it) she had caught the battle just in time before the world ended.

Hero always arrives at the last moment, in her case, that was a definite.

Now here she was, having a staring contest with the leader of the demons. This was probably better than the time she was chased by a dinosaur…nah, she would pick dinosaur.

"**Will you attack." **It wasn't a question, more of a demand. The impatience and annoyance was so visible on the demon lord, it caused the fox me to chuckle lightly. "I've learned from experience that attacking first isn't a good option." Though she had to admit, it worked well on Takeru.

Little did she know, the other mews had re-collapsed onto the ground. His voice, as impossible as it sounds, held more hatred and anger than ever before. And it was all directed at their comrade, standing proudly in front of them.

Cream, trying her best to remain standing, was confused at her sister's actions. Sure, she didn't want her sister, who was still weak, to fight for them. But now that can't be erased, so she'll just have to root for her the whole way. What she didn't understand was why her twin hadn't taken the chance to strike. What could she possibly be waiting for?

"**Big words for such a little opponent." **Vanilla narrowed her eyes on her adversary. She had been analyzing her strategies, taking time to think things through. She had come to a fatal conclusion after watching her sister attack- this guy was invincible.

She knew he might be exaggerating a bit, the mark on his jaw proved otherwise. What made her slowly come to this conclusion, however, was the fact that he showed no signs of pain. Usually, someone would flinch or stumble from a kick like that.

He was simply staring; moving his jaw when he talked like she hadn't just dropped kicked him off a 20 foot high pole. It slightly frustrated her that this was so, but she shrugged it off. Getting angry and using all her force on this guy would waste her time, energy, and patience.

"So, toad face, what's with that sword that shoots balls of electricity?" She asked, trying to break the incredibly tense air. Yoshiro's grip on his katana tightened. He knew all too well what this katana was.

He made it from his hate, hence the kanji on the hilt, to take down his foes. He even added a simple saying, 'My hate was so strong that I needed somewhere to put it'. It seemed to terrify his weak underlings, so he assumed it was a frightening weapon.

Yet, once again, this girl defies that logic. She might as well defy gravity if he can't get her to break. **"Quit sputtering nonsense and fight Me." **he made the mistake of letting his voice sound agitated instead of coolly relaxed. His agitation only increased when he saw a sly grin upon Vanilla's face.

"Have a struck a nerve, Mr. Failure?" he snapped. He really could not take the pressure of this. By now the other mews were starting to stand, now fully aware of the demons lord lack of control. He had little from the start.

"**I'm going to enjoy this!" **The fox mew parried with Yoshiro's katana. It shocked the others, who had been told by Cream that her weapon had been destroyed. Vanilla's was perfectly fine. (Btw I'm pretty sure the mews can just summon their weapons whenever so it doesn't matter of they break, they can just reform :P).

Instead, Yoshiro's katana cracked a little. This shocked him beyond comparison. This mew…her weapon he just cracked HIS katana…without even attacking him! HIS katana! The sword of hatred and rage! The sword that could darn near cut through anything!

He had no time to think as Vanilla brought her weapon down to whack him atop his head. Cream smiled at her sister, knowing the story between her and Hiroki, it brought back some funny memories. She was merely messing with Yoshiro.

"That was pathetic." Vanilla deadpanned which sent the demon lord into another rage.

He attempted to swing his sword in order to lop the girl's head off. She used the crystal on the end of her rod to block it perfectly.

Now Yoshiro was seething.

"**How is it possible? Everything you do cannot be done!" **He practically yelled, but his voice no longer had an effect on the mews. Vanilla's insults and godliness had assured that.

"You're so overconfident, that's why it's possible. Now, tell me how to kill you, because I know I can't take you out physically." Yoshiro froze in his tracks. She knew. She had figured out there was no way to kill him… **"What makes you think I'll tell?"**

"Are you afraid, Mr. I'm-so-tough." She held her figures to imitate him talking. Her mockery was seriously starting to get the best of him.

"Vanilla, we'll attack with you! This heartless scum will die!" Vanilla smiled over at her sister who was with the 5 other mews. They all had their weapons out, ready for the order. Then, as if instantly, a realization dawned upon the fox mew.

_The Heartless scum…_

_Protect the forge…_

_Protect the Heart…_

It all made sense. The forge was being protecting not for the reason of making weapons, but in fact for an entirely different reason. It was to keep the leader alive.

"So, where IS your heart, Yoshiro?" The demon lord tensed up, and Vanilla concluded she was correct. "The forge is your heart, isn't it? It's what makes you immortal?"

Silence…

"So…what would happen if it was destroyed?" Yoshiro shot a glare at the grinning mew. She now knew how to defeat him. **"You'll never get pass my-…" **He froze. His minions had betrayed him, well Takeru anyway. But there was no doubt in Yoshiro's mind that the blue haired demon could get the other two to side with him.

He was royally screwed.

"Let's go!" his head shot of from his thoughts to watch the mews jump down. They were going down the Tower…to where his heart was!

Now, Yoshiro finally noticed the absence of the Cyniclons. He cocked his head to the side, but not before hearing a loud battle cry. He turned half way around to see the aliens themselves tearing apart the weapon.

"**You'll regret that!" **He wildly swung his sword at the floating aliens who quickly backed away from the wrecked pole. "Let's get back to Ryou, the mews can handle the rest." Pai announced to his companions, who nodded before they all teleported.

Lord Yoshiro glared at the damaged weapon. Everything he had worked so hard for was slipping through his fingers. But, he had no time to pity himself.

He needed to protect his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! this is taking forever, i'm sorry. i just think getting the final battle over with is lame<strong>

**NO, Sora has not died. in fact, he might be appearing next chapter!**

**Vanilla: great, more romance...**

**haha that's what cream says...you two are soooo twins**

**Vanilla: -_- whatever just don't make me kiss someone**

**no promises**

**reviews will get a truck ton of pocky!**


	38. Chapter 38: Truce

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**hey everybody! thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**i'm sad ;_; there's only one chapter left before the story ends!**

**enjoy this chapter, it's rather long.**

**read on and enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 38: Truce<p>

"_Oh…my…goodness…"_

My eye twitched with annoyance, I could see the other mews had the same idea.

"_I…see…you…"_

. . .

"_Walking…my…way…"_

**DING!**

"FINALLY!" We all yelled, running out of the elevator. Yup, you guessed it. We were listening to elevator music.

"Pudding doesn't like that music! It sounds so creepy!" The yellow mew wailed, holding onto Ichigo like a lost child. Ichigo looked just a traumatized as her.

"V-V-Vanilla! HOLD ME!" I sighed as my twin glomped me, yelling incoherent words. Sometimes I question her sanity.

My gaze traveled to our surroundings. We were finally back at ground level, just in front of the Tower. Truthfully, I'm not quite sure how I was able to stand up to Yoshiro like that, but I won't doubt my abilities. It always ends that way in the movies.

The new power, the doubt, then there's just a crap load of death.

"We should head out. If what Vanilla said is true, the forge is around here somewhere." Zakuro spoke up, pushing a terrified Mint away from her. Lettuce was trying to look calm but her shaking legs proved otherwise.

"Wow…you guys look worse than when you were fighting toad face." I smiled as they glared at me. I'm really starting to get attached to that nickname of his. "Let's go!" Ichigo suddenly cheered, breaking the awkward silence.

I sighed and ran with the 6 other mews toward the forge.

_Now I got that song stuck in my head…_

(Takeru's POV)

"-…UNGRATEFUL, IGNORENT, SELF-CENTERED, LOVE-CRAZED, LUNATIC!" I yawned lazily at Katsumi's ranting. Seriously, you'd think she would have gotten tired of yelling. It just goes to show she's got some pair of lungs.

"Katsumi, you'll give away our position." Hiroki reminded quietly, making Katsumi blush. Oh barf.

We were standing below the Tower right in front of the forge. It was a simple structure, no bigger than one of these 'haunted houses' just without those green skinned creatures that moan…

It had an opening that reminded me of a shark's mouth and I steam vent at the top. Through the 'sharks mouth; you could see nothing but red fire.

_Yoshiro's Heart…_

"Listen, Katsumi, we don't have a lot of time. We have to do the sacrifice to stop this madness!" I growled, flicking my tail angrily. She sent me one of her signature death glares. "Takeru, you idiot, you shouldn't defy Lord Yoshiro! Now your dead meat!"

I groaned, clutching my head at the rapidly arising headache. She just doesn't understand does she? "Hiroki, please tell me you agree with me?" The purple demon scoffed at me, "Not a chance."

It felt like a giant boulder labeled _loser _fell on my head.

"Whaaaaaat? C'mon guys! Please! We could go home! I'm sorry and I'd repay a million times over!" I gave them my puppy dog stare, which caused Katsumi to flinch. "Takeru, that's not cute. Frankly, it's freaking me out." I pouted.

"PLEASE! I know Hiroki wants to see his family and Katsumi wants to look for something to become human (yup, she hasn't forgot XD) and I want to visit my fox! IT WILL WORK OUT IN THE END!" I gave them a thumb's up and they deadpanned, "Never."

. . .

"How about now?"

"Go die in a hole."

I groaned and sat down in my thinking position. What am I supposed to do now?

"Hey demons!"

_I know that voice!_

(Vanilla's POV)

I quickly wacked Ichigo upside her head, "QUIT GIVING AWAY OUR POSITION!"

She rubbed the back of her head and the others sighed. Honestly though, after a while, her dramatic entrances get annoying. "Sorry, I've gotten used to doing it…"

"Over here foxy~! Long time no see!" My eye twitched as we turned to the 3 demons, casually standing in front of…it. The forge…it looks like a mutated frog made of metal.

Takeru…Cream had told me how he defected. But I'm so used to pushing him away, how will it be like treating him like a good guy? "VANILLA~!"

_Kill him now!_

I groaned as Takeru hugged me and started to complain about Katsumi. The mews laughed nervously at the situation. "Takeru, quit your blubbering. They're the enemy, remember?" Katsumi scolded.

"No way, Medusa. I want to stay with my fox!" And with that, he started cuddling into my side. I didn't know whether to blush or punch him. Katsumi beat me to it. "YOU JERK!" her fist hit directly into his shoulder, sending him flying back into a light post.

Still so childish.

"Katsumi…perhaps Takeru has a pint…" Hiroki spoke, putting a large finger on his chin. He still has some huge muscles. I wonder who's bigger- Yoshiro or Hiroki?

"Huh? You're agreeing with him- I'm mean of course! It's obvious we must betray Lord Yoshiro!" Katsumi smiled with hearts in her eyes. Hiroki sighed as Katsumi began to fawn over him. The mews just looked at me. "What?"

"Do something."

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"You can come with me to candy land~!" I sighed as Takeru hugged me again. Could this day get any worse?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" It just did. The whole area went quiet as _Sora _came running out of the fog.

. . .

Now I was blushing. Did he just call me…? All the mews started to laugh, whispering to each other. That only made my face redder. "S-S-Sora! You're okay!" I smiled, remembering I had lost him a while back.

He completely ignored me.

"I told you to get your hands off of her!"

"I dun wanna!"

"Then you're going to get it!" I was shocked. Sora wasn't normally so violent. But now looking at him, he looked down right furious. Takeru stuck his tongue out at him, and that set him off.

Sora charged at Takeru, who immediately jumped away from me. "Alright, guys! Quit it! We have more important things to do!" They ignored me _again._

"Don't you ever touch Vanilla again!"

"Ooooooh! Someone's jealous!"

I sighed and put my hands up, "Can't we all get along?" Finally, they turned to me.

"NEVER!"

Cream giggled at my exasperated look, "Sorry to ruin your moment of pain sis, but we have a forge to destroy." I shot her a glare before I walked with the mews over to Katsumi and Hiroki, ignoring the sudden stare down between Sora and Takeru.

"We don't have long before Yoshiro shows up; show us how to destroy it." Zakuro demanded. They passed a wary glance at each other.

"It's a complicated process…you just don't go blowing it up. It won't be destroyed that way." Hiroki announced much to Katsumi's displeasure. "Are we really going to help them?"

He nodded and continued, "Yoshiro's heart can only be destroyed by _another _demons heart." We raised our eyebrows and Katsumi sighed, "He means another demon needs to sacrifice their life to destroy Yoshiro."

Dead silence.

Even Sora and Takeru quit fighting to listen.

_A heart…for a heart…_

"Does it have to be a demon?" I asked and they nodded. Truthfully, I didn't want them to sacrifice themselves. We could have been great friends… "But…won't that demon die?" Ichigo asked.

Katsumi scoffed at this, "Demons never die, idiot. We are reincarnated. If we ever die, we are reborn in the core of Earth." That thought shot shivers down my spine.

"Does that mean Yoshiro can be reincarnated?"

They shook their heads, "No…it's a terrible thing to cut one's own heart out and turn it into an object. The cost for such a crime is eternal death…the price for immortality. Once destroyed, they'll never return." Katsumi explained, much to my relief.

"But…who will be the sacrifice?" Mint's question created a very awkward silence.

"I will."

In that moment, all our eyes widened. It was…Takeru who spoke up. Why do I feel horrible about him saying that? Should I speak up against that? Should I try and stop him?

I hadn't realized I was staring at him. "Don't look so sad, fox~! I'll be back before you know it! I 'am 300 years old!" our mouths hit the floor. "300?"

"That's nothing, Hiroki is 1,200!" Katsumi bragged and Hiroki grunted, obviously not happy with this conversation. Suddenly, an arm went around my shoulder. It was Takeru's.

"Let me explain something to you. When demons are reincarnated, they come back the way they died. Unfortunately, they could come back anywhere from tomorrow to thousands of years from now." I felt my heart sink a bit. Why do I feel this way? Takeru put on a sly smirk as Sora started seething.

"I'll miss you, foxy! Just don't get too comfortable with runt of there, when I come back, I'm coming for you!" He pecked my cheek and hoped away, narrowly avoiding Sora's fist. I had to hold back a laugh at their child-like rivalry.

"**Someone's becoming a bit too cocky." **Everyone froze at the voice. So…he's finally caught up… "You're a little late, toad face. It's all going to go crashing down." We turned to him, no longer affected by his deep voice.

He looked more ticked off then Sora.

"**This is as far as you go. Your lives will end. **_**Now." **_At the corner of my eye, I saw Mint shiver. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she nodded. "Ichigo, now you can say your lines."

"WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN, DEMON!"

I rubbed my ears. "I didn't mean that loud but okay…" We all got into a defensive position as Yoshiro unsheathed his katana.

"**You think you've won? You think you've defeated me already? Witness my full potential!" **He held his katana in the air, summoning a enormous lighting ball. I was about to repeat my previous action- kicking him in the face- but someone beat me too it.

"RIBBOOOOON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

The purple whip lashed out, wrapping itself around Yoshiro's katana. He growled, attempting to free it as Zakuro struggled to stop him. "Let's go guys!" Ichigo cried and we held up our weapons.

"RIBBOOOOOON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBOOOOOON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBOOOOOON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBOOOOOON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIBBOOOOOON CREAM BLAST!"

"RIBBOOOOOON VANILLA BLIAZZARD!"

All our attacks lashed out, but something weird happened. Both Cream and my weapons began to glow. Just like last time…

"Let's blow this guy sky high!" Cream giggled and I nodded. We crossed her Snow Staff with my Ice Rod, forming an X.

"RIBBOOOOOON FLAVOUR AVALANCHE!"

Our attacks fused together, making a huge snow tornado launch itself towards Yoshiro with the other mews attacks. His eye widened as he struggled harder against Zakuro's whip. He failed.

The tornado hit him head on, sending him flying back into a wall. Zakuro managed to unhook her weapon just before it struck. "YAY~! Cream and Vanilla can attack together!" Pudding cheered, prancing around us.

"It's not over yet!" We straightened up and Mint's voice and looked over at the hole in the wall. Yoshiro was starting to stand again, just a little shaky. "Should we attack again?" Lettuce suggested.

I had no time to react as Takeru suddenly ran past us, straight for the forge. Hiroki and Katsumi appeared before Yoshiro, weapons drawn. "Hurry Takeru!" Katsumi ordered, holding her daggers up in the air.

My eyes widened as I looked back over at Takeru, who had stopped just in front of the door. He turned slightly, half his face shown. "See you soon, Vanilla." And with that, he jumped into the red flames.

The forge instantly crumbled, flames dying out. A piercing scream cut through the air,. And we refocused our attention on Yoshiro. He was…turning to dust? **"Darn you…traitors!" **he made out.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and Hiroki grunted, "Goodbye, Lord Yoshiro."

Two more seconds later, Yoshiro was nothing more than a pile of dust.

Everyone broke out into cheers, even the demons who walked over to converse with the mews. I remained silent. Why? Even I don't know. Maybe…maybe I really didn't want to see him leave…

_Do you love him?_

But…what about Sora?

_Do you love them __both?_

My eyes widened. I love…both? "Vanilla, are you okay?" I blinked; realizing Sora had his worried face mere inches from mine. Blushing madly, I back away a bit. "Y-yeah…I'm fine."

_I blushed around Sora…and I feel sad when Takeru left._

Sora nodded and joined the others in their celebration. Why should I feel conflicted? It's obvious about Sora but Takeru is just a tease…

_You love them both._

I groaned and gently smacked my head. There was no denying it-

I' am a poor, hopeless two-timer.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! that took a while to make...anyways...<strong>

**DON'T KILL ME YOU TakeruXVanilla FANS!**

**remind you...there's still a chapter left**

**vanilla: oh gawd...**

**MUAHAHAHHA~!**

**reviews will give yoshiro's dust a jar.**


	39. Chapter 39: Peace?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**hey everone! short chapter, but that's how all stories end**

**i would like to give a special thank you to all my readers and reviewers**

**especially Cake. Queen for helping me, you rock girl!**

**now, without further a do, i present to you...**

**THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF A NEW ENEMY!**

**Read on and enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 39: Peace?<p>

I sighed as I walked out the double doors to my school. It's been a month now…since then…

"Did you hear? Akio is dating Vanilla's twin!" A group of girls walked passed me, 'whispering'.

"I heard! Did you also hear he gave up soccer captain to Vanilla just to be with her?" there was a bunch of squeals and I mentally groaned. Even after the attack on Tokyo, all the fan-girls have remained the same.

"Have you heard the rumors? Vanilla is a surfing champ now! She's excelling at track, soccer, and surf!"

"That's nothing! Last year she won the snowboarding tournament!"

"She's been offered a career in sports too! We're going to be friends with a sports star! KYAAAA~!"

"Why are they always so loud…?" I whimpered, but then I felt an arm around my shoulders. "Hey sis! Still as glum as ever I see!" My twin greeted, poking my cheek. Yup, you guessed it.

After we saved Tokyo, Cream enrolled at my school.

"Or is it because of what happened?" her smile disappeared and I had the clouds of woe around my head. "I can't believe Sora…he actually changed back into a fox…"

That's another thing that happened, after the demons left and we settled back into the café, he just woke up one day as a fox. Ryou said Hiroki's toxin had worn off…

This means I'm permanently single.

"AH! N-N-NO! Don't go emo! Stay away from the light!" My sister frantically shook me and I ended up punching her shoulder. "Shut up…we're going to be late for work if we keep hanging out here." She smiled nervously and we began our walk towards the café.

Even after the danger passed, Ryou didn't close the shop. He hadn't told us why yet…and it's starting to put us all on edge.

Though, I'm not sure any of us are waiting for his answer. Zakuro got offered a job in America, Mint has her dance recitals to attend, Ichigo has Masaya, Pudding has her siblings, and Lettuce joined the student council. Cream and Akio have become really close and…

Sora is no long on my crush list.

"Hello Cream, Vanilla." Lettuce greeted at we entered the empty café. "Where are all the costumers?" My sister asked and the green mew shrugged, "Ryou said we weren't opening yet."

I raised an eyebrow, but not before spotting a depressed Pudding and Zakuro cleaning. Oh…that's right…the Cyniclons left. They said they'd visit as often as they could…leaving our purple, yellow, AND BLUE mew in a state of sadness.

Yup, Mint is secretly falling for Kishu. Can you believe? I still can't. In fact, I'm kind of creeped out.

They're last visit was a few days ago, where I announced…the _news. _Those girls gossiping back there were only HALF true. I was offered to partake in out of country competitions in different sports all around the country. Everything would be paid for so I agreed.

My first tournament will be in November…two months away. PLENTY of time to start training.

"C'mon everyone, cheer up!" Cream cried, prancing around the café as Mint and Ichigo walked in. "I still don't know why I show up to this place." The blue mew grumbled and Ichigo smiled nervously.

"SNOOOOW~!" I groaned as Sora latched himself onto my leg. "I missed you Snow! Let's go play in the park later, okay?" I nodded and he scampered off, yelling about hide and seek. I don't know what happened to him, but he acts like he never was human…

Like he never said I was his girl…

A blush rose on my face and I rubbed my face, trying to get rid of it. Unfortunately, my twin caught it. "Uh oh, are you having perverted thoughts Vanilla?" My mouth hit the floor and she started laughing.

"S-S-S-SHUT UP!" She laughed harder at my angered expression. The mews joined in the laughter as I started to punch her gut.

"Vanilla, I know it's only been a month, but could you please ease up on the violence?" My anger intensified as Ryou and Akasaka entered the café from the kitchen. He always has to come in at the exact moment I lose my cool.

"You know we can't change into our mew forms anymore, so there is no violence…right Vanilla?" Ichigo hinted and I crossed my arms with a 'humph'. This caused everyone in the café to sigh.

"Actually, that's sort of the reason why we're not working today. There's been a disturbance." All our eyes widened.

"Y-you don't mean…"

"Could it be…?"

"THIS IS DÉJÀ VU!"

Ryou nodded at the mews while me and my twin glanced at each other. "Is something going wrong?"

"Mews…there's been an attack." Immediately we all hit the floor. You can't be serious! "R-Ryou, are you saying…THERE'S A NEW ENEMY!" He nodded and we fell on the ground again.

"B-but Pudding thought we were done! What is hurting the city now?" Pudding whined, putting up her puppy dog eyes. It didn't work. "We don't know, it's up to you 7 to find out."

"W-wait…does this mean we can…t-transform?" Mint said really slowly. Ryou smirked and nodded, making Pudding, Ichigo, and Mint freak out.

"Hmm…first it was aliens….second it was demons….HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET IT'S VAMPIRES!" 

. . .

"Too soon?"

They nodded and we sighed. Luckily, Ichigo broke the awkward silence. "W-well…should we go?"

"Of course…Masha will lead you there." Ryou gestured to the floating heart that was doing 360 spins in the air. "Alright Tokyo Mew Mew, let's move out!" Ichigo cheered, the others joined in and I just groaned.

So much for a peaceful ending. "I still bet my money on vampires."

"I say werewolves."

"Heh…I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Enough you two, let's get going!" Mint snapped and we rolled our eyes, running out with the rest of the mews. "Everyone, transform!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW CREAM!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW VANILLA!"

"**METAPHORPHESIS!"**

We continued to follow Masha in our mew forms. It's been awhile since I was half fox… "Masha knows where! Follow Masha!" the pink robot cried, at which we all giggled. But my thoughts were somewhere else.

"_When I come back, I'm coming for you!"_

A small smile spread on my face.

_And I'll be waiting…_

_._

_._

_._

"**RIBBOOOOON VANILLA BLIZZARD!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** ~~~~~~~~~THE END!**~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

><p><strong>and its over :[ 39 chapters and it's finally DONE<strong>

**now it's time to make another story~!...though i have no idea what _**

**vanilla: Don't give away any spoilers!**

**right! i'd also like to say that copyright of my oc's and ideas goes to me**

**just not Tokyo Mew mew ;D**

**now twins, will you do the honors?**

**Cream & Vanilla: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Azure out!**


	40. Chapter 40:2012 April Fool's Day Special

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**hey everbodies, long time no see! I know the stories over with, but i just thought it'd be cool to do a special chapter**

**no, i still don't have ideas for my next story...but suggestions would be helpful!**

**Vanilla: huh...this script looks familir...**

**it should, it's based off an Ouran episode i just HAD to use**

**which i DO not own**

**so, without further a do i present to you**

**_THE 2012 APRIL FOOL'S DAY SPECIAL CHAPTER! ENJOY~!_:D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 40: 2012 April Fool's Day Special!<p>

(Ichigo's POV)

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I swept the floors of the café. The customers had left a while ago, and the horrible deed of cleaning the mess began. Pudding is useless; she did so many tricks today she decided to take a nap…

On table number 6.

Zakuro sat at the same table, looking casually through a magazine. Lettuce was in the kitchen cleaning with Akasaka. The only one's we're missing are-

"**GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME TWINS!"**

I sighed. Guess it's that time of day again. Two shadows sprinted through the doors to the café and into the kitchen, followed by a fuming Mint. We all stared at her (even Pudding, the scream had woken her up).

Her whole body was covered head to toe in flour. I had to suppress a giggle at her furious expression, "Quit your laughing Ichigo! This time they've gone too far! Someone needs to put them in their place!" Zakuro sighed at Mint's ranting and complaining.

"They'll only want revenge if we punish them, which are worse than their average pranking." The purple mew pointed out, and I nodded in agreement. "Pudding has an idea! Let's tell Ryou!" Our eyes got wide as we tried to stop the little mew, but she was already out of the café- heading straight for the basement.

"Now we're going to get yelled at…" Mint grumbled. That could probably be because Vanilla changed Ryou's password back to 'Gay'. He was NOT in a good mood. "Maybe we should talk to them? I'm sure they'll understand that we've had enough and that they should find other people to prank." I suggested.

"That might work…" Zakuro spoke, still not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"**GET OUT HERE YOU TWO MONSTERS!"**

I glared at Mint. Now they're going to be mad at us. I was about to scold her when the two walked out. Sometimes it'd baffle me how different they looked…

They both had white hair that reached they're waist and light blue eyes. Of course they were in their school uniforms.

They just got out of detention.

"What's with all the yelling?" They tilted they're heads innocently, making Mint growl. Not good.

"Drop the act! We want you two to stop your devious ways!" I rubbed my ears. She was practically screaming at them. Sometimes her voice is as bad as Yoshiro's…I shivered at the thought.

"We don't want to~!" The twins whined, starting to pout. "Yes you will! It stops right now!" I snickered at the blue mew. She was starting to sound like a mother scolding her children. "Mint's right guys, you should ease up on the pranking."

I turned and was surprised to see Lettuce walking out of the kitchen with Akasaka. The twins grew a sly smirk on their faces. "Okay…we'll stop…IF…" one began.

"You can tell which one of us is Vanilla…"

"…and which one of us is Cream!" the same one ended, making them giggle. Zakuro stood from her chair and walked over to us, now grouping in front of the twins. "That's a stupid game." Mint glared and the twins started clapping.

"Wow, the brat is finally scared."

"We have succeeded in our life long goal."

Lettuce had to restrain Mint from pulverizing the two and they laughed. That's when Ryou walked up with Pudding. "We'll play your little game, but if we guess right there to be absolutely NO pranking, understand?" The twins nodded, and then started to spin and twirl around.

When they stopped, they smiled broadly. "Now choose!"

"That one's Vanilla…" I pointed to the one on the left, "That one's Cream…" I pointed to the one on the right. They're smiles faded and turned into frowns. "How'd you get it right?"

Everyone's faces turned into surprise that I'd won the game, but I remained calm. "Well, Vanilla is a lot more shy then Cream, who had a more energetic and loud attitude."

. . .

Vanilla started to snicker at Cream flustered look, "I'm sorry Cream, but it's true!" Cream's face twisted into a scowl and she turned on her sister, "Yeah, well at least I'm not some unsociable suicidal manic." That quieted Vanilla's laughter.

"At least I wasn't a revenge crazed moron."

"HA! Says the homeless girl with an annoying pet fox."

"You're not one to talk! You follow Akio around like some lost puppy!"

"At least I'm not lip locking with a demon!"

Our eyes widened as they butted they're head angrily at each other. Were the twins…really arguing? "This is great!" Mint quietly cheered, only to be bonked on the back of the head by Zakuro.

"Do you think this has happened before?" Lettuce questioned and I shrugged.

"Grrr! I HATE YOU!" our mouths hit the floor as the two turned their backs on each other, killer intent radiating off them. This…is BAD!

"This is worse than the time Vanilla fought with Mint…" Pudding whined and I tapped my finger on my chin, "What chapter was that in?"

"Quit you're bickering you two, I don't want to hear it. Also, I do believe there is to be NO pranking around here." Ryou glared at the two, who happily returned it.

This cannot end well.

(Mint's POV)

I smiled as I casually drank tea at my regular table. Just an hour ago, the twins had been banned from pranking. Plus, I got all the flour out of my clothes. What could possibly make this day any better?

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME AROUND!" That made me lowers my tea cup to gaze around the café.

"Who said I was following? I was heading for the kitchen!" My eyes landed on the twins, who were once again butting heads. Lettuce and Pudding were hiding behind a table, peering over to watch the argument. Zakuro was standing in a corner, still reading her- no wait, now it's a book. When'd she get that? It's a pretty orange color too… (I'll give a cookie too whoever can guess what anime that is from XD).

Ichigo was nervously standing next to the twins, probably waiting to break up the fight if it got physical. I'd pay good money to see that.

"Why do you always have the same idea's as me!" Cream (I think) yelled, making her twin give her a 'DUH' look, "We're twins, you idiot!"

"Grrr! I never wanted a twin! You're so annoying!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"SHUT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I don't know why, but I was starting to worry about the two. They'd usually make up after they had an argument but neither seemed to be giving up.

"Guys, maybe you should stop-…" Ichigo was interrupted by the twin's glares.

"What? Are you going to take another thing from us, Momomiya?" My eyes widened and so did the others. Never had the twins called us by our last names, it sounded so foreign. Ichigo didn't have time to respond as the twins suddenly snapped at each other.

"Will you stop copying me?"

"You're the one that repeats everything I say! I hate how we look exactly like one another! I can't believe people would actually mistake me for YOU!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! I wish you would DISAPPEAR!"

Now I was mad. They were taking this petty little argument way too far. Akasaka and Ryou had entered the café to see what was wrong, only to see the twins throwing tables, chairs, and menus at each other.

"Well, this isn't good." Akasaka sighed, making Ryou face palm. "They're just a bunch of idiots." I growled.

After a few minutes of throwing, the twins finally stopped. They looked exhausted and worn out. I smirked, knowing that they'd probably give up right here and now.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" I spat out my tea, abruptly standing up as the twins resumed butting heads. "C'mon you guys! Knock it off!" Ichigo cried, but was ignored.

"That's it! I'm so sick and tired of seeing your face!"

"Every time I look in the mirror I see YOU!"

"That's it…"

"I'm…"

"LEAVING TOKYO MEW MEW!" Shocked silence floated around the room as the twins continued to glare at one another. I had had enough of this.

In one swift motion, I grabbed Vanilla and Creams head, bashing them together. They sat on the floor, dazed, "You two are the most idiotic people I've ever met! You're letting a stupid fight break you two up and what's worse is you're bringing other people into this! Now quit you're bickering or you'll never be able to prank again!"

. . .

"So what you're saying is…" Cream stood up with a mischievous smirk.

"That if we stop fighting, we can prank?" Vanilla stood beside her twin, mirroring her evil smirk. My jaw hit the floor, as well as everyone else's. "I-I-It was all…a scam?" I stuttered and they laughed.

"**APRIL FOOLS!"**

Everyone's head hit the floor as the two started laughing they're heads off, "You have to keep your end of the deal, Mint~!" Cream sang and was joined by her sister, "Our pranking continues my dear sister!"

I was still shocked. How could I forget April 1st? That day should have been on my mind 24/7! It's probably they're favorite holiday too! How on Earth could they have done that? It was so elaborate, so sneaky…SO WELL THOUGHT OUT!

"The pranksters are back in business!" they yelled, dancing around the café. Even though I dreaded the two, I couldn't help but smile. Everyone else did as well.

They really are troublesome, but they are fun to be around.

I can't wait till next year, who knows what chaos those two will create?

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! (yes Zakuro was reading porn XD) i'm going to do more special chapters with this story. this was fun. <strong>

**Vanilla: so then...Easter?**

**you bet**

**Cream: yayz~! i wonder what it'll be based on!**

**well, i should have my next story up by next week**

**thank you for reviewing and reading! You guys ROCK!**

**cya next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41:2012 Easter Special

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**haha i made this at like midnight :P happy easter!**

**thank you everyone for continuing to read and review! i love you all!**

**sorry the new story hasn't come out yet. my editor is being lazy -.-**

**well, this is the latest special of A New Enemy! Please enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 41: 2012 Easter Special!<p>

"WHAT?"

I stared wide eyed at Zakuro. My twin was mirroring my shocked look. It was after working hours and we were standing in front of the café away from the other mews hearing range.

"C-could you repeat that Zakuro?" Cream asked, rubbing her ear. The purple mew sighed and spoke, "I told you I'm going to be playing the lead role in a movie. I've managed to keep it a secret for a while now, but word is getting around."

Now we were whispering.

"So, why are you telling US this…" I asked.

"…We're probably the least trustworthy of Tokyo Mew Mew." Cream finished. Zakuro sighed and ran a hand threw her lavender hair.

"I need you two to help me. Simply deny any gossip and get rid of any evidence of the posters. If Mint finds out…" She didn't finish, and she didn't have too. Just the thought of Mint finding out this information made us all shiver.

Poor Zakuro.

"Well, I think it's great that you stared in a movie. What is it about?' Cream asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's a spy movie; it's based off a book that I'm going to read tonight…" She held up a red and black covered book, "I'll be filming in Tokyo so it won't be far from the café."

"Zakuro, why do you hide it? We could have a major celebration!" I suggested, not realizing my voice had risen. The two people I was with promptly shushed me, making me shrink back a bit.

"One: Mint. Two: It's not that big of a deal, I get movie roles all the time. Three: The paparazzi. Four: My identity will be revealed." We nodded, understanding every reason.

"But it won't be public…" Cream began.

"…It'll only be Tokyo Mew Mew." I finished, making her sigh irritably. "That still doesn't get rid of reason one and two."

Immediately, she gave us a stern look, "No telling anyone, understand?" We quickly nodded and she turned away, walking back into the café.

. . .

"Why are we always the one's being trusted? Didn't they learn from April 1st?" Cream groaned, sinking down to the ground.

I sighed and sat beside her on the grass, "I don't know if we can do this…whether Zakuro likes it or not, Tokyo Mew Mew will find out."

"Isn't it strange she's taking such extreme measures to keep this in the dark?"

"I suppose…but I'm pretty sure she got sick of all the attention over time."

"So Parties are a regular thing for her…the compliments, the praising…"

"But…" I sat up and my twin raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I raised my finger in the air, as if the prove a point, "Its Easter isn't it?" Cream rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

"We should throw an Easter party, but it could secretly be a celebration for her movie! I'm sure Ryou will agree if we allow guests to come! Of course, we'll have to suffer through serving but Zakuro will get the day off! How cool is that?" I waved my arms around to emphasis my point.

"That could work…but we should keep it a secret from her or else she'll find out!" Cream added, giving me a mischievous smirk.

I groaned, "Really? More secrets? This day is going to be a NIGHTMARE!"

**~Later That Day~**

"_And back to you Bob!"_

"Isn't it lame how they switch announcers on the news all the time?" Ichigo complained as we cleaned around the café. Zakuro was gone doing her… 'Interviews' *cough*movie*cough*.

"They're just too lazy to do their job." Mint casually answered from her tea table. I sighed and my twin laughed nervously. Some things never change, do they?

"Look! Pudding sees Zakuro!" My eyes widened as both my twin and I's head are whipped to the TV. Sure enough, there's Zakuro…IN FRONT OF HER MOVIE POSTER!

"That's not her! That's so someone else!" Cream cried, clicking the power button on the TV. "I could have sworn that was her…" Lettuce mumbled from nearby.

"YOUR GLASSES ARE FOGGY!" I exclaimed, waving my finger around. She raised an eyebrow and took her glasses off. Meanwhile, my twin and I shared a sigh of relief.

"Okay, this is too difficult. Plan: Put the party together is a GO!" Cream hissed and I nodded.

"Hey everyone, let's host an Easter party tonight! It could be fun! Besides, Zakuro will come." I announced, fully gaining Mint's attention.

"Brilliant idea! I'll go tell Ryou!" She cried, rushing down into the basement.

. . .

"Okay guys, what is up?" Ichigo leaned on her broom, giving me and my twin a stern look. Not as good as Zakuro's but still as creepy. "Why the ceiling of course."

Lettuce sighed and pushed her glasses up, "You've been acting strange all day. Everytime someone mentions Zakuro one of you yell out a random topic that usually changes the subject." Darn smart kid.

"What? You have a problem…" Cream began.

"…With the way we converse?" I finished. Pudding started jumping up and down, pointing at us, "LIES!LIES!LIES!"

I glanced at my twin, and she caught it. We were screwed.

"Alright, you got us. We're hiding Zakuro's movie role from you guys." This caused two of the mews to face plant. Pudding, the one standing, started jumping up and down, "YAY~! ZAKURO IS GOING TO BE IN A-…"

My twin covered her mouth, "Shush you! If Mint finds out, Zakuro will kill us!"

"She already will." I pointed out, making Cream pale.

**~Somewhere In Tokyo~**

Zakuro smiled at her manager, before walking into her dressing room. That was when a sudden chill went down her back.

"…Why do I suddenly have the urge to pulverize the twins?"

The purple mew sighed heavily before going back to her work.

**~Back At The Café~**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE NEED BODYGAURDS! SOMEONE HELP!"

Ichigo grabbed our heads, roughly slamming them together. "Owwww…"

"Listen you two; if Zakuro doesn't want to have a celebration then we won't celebrate. Why are you doing this anyway?" We both stood up, brushing ourselves off.

"Because in the last chapter she barely had any lines."

"Seriously, our author sucks when it comes to evening out the dialogue." Cream sighed.

_**I heard that!**_

"_Anyways, _what would we do for an Easter party anyways?" Ichigo asked. I stood in front of my twin, "It would be a surprise….with…a special…someone…"

The dots connected and everyone had devious smirks.

"Shouldn't we get Ryou's approval?" Lettuce asked. We gave her 'really?' looks. "Lettuce, Lettuce, Lettuce…when it comes to 'surprises'…let's just tick him off." I gave her thumbs up and she sighed.

"Alright, let's set everything up!"

(Zakuro's POV)

I ran a hand through my long hair, giving out a long sigh. The moon was out; my phone says its 8:00.

_Come to the café at 8:15! Ryou has an announcement!_

I glared at the text message from Vanilla. When did she get my number? And why do I have her listed as a contact?

Nether the less, I have to go. No matter how terrible the timing Ryou has, it's usually for something important…even if I did have to miss a very important rehearsal.

A flash caught my eye and I looked up the road to the café. He lights…weren't they just on? Was there a blackout? No…this is all too convenient.

Maybe I really WILL have to pulverize the twins.

I stood in front of the double doors, contemplating whether or not to open them. Whatever lies on the other side better not be what I think it is…

Reluctantly, I grabbed the door handle and pushed forward.

"**SURPRISE EASTER MOVIE CELEBRATION! **_**Party!"**_

My eyes narrowed on the mews all jumping up and down with party hats. Pudding was doing her tricks. Lettuce was smiling warmly while Ichigo was cheering. Mint was clapping rapidly while twirling a flag. They were all wearing party hats with eggs on them. A banner hung over the ceiling that read '_Happy Easter!'. _There was even a table with food and candy laid ou on top of it. The only thing that seemed off was the twins who…

Were scolding _Kichu?_

"Idiot! We told you not to add party at the end of that! You ruined it!" Vanilla growled, making the green alien scoff, "Why is it so long anyways?"

I actually felt like exploding at the twins for revealing my secret…but the fact that Kichu was here meant…

"Long time no see." My eyes traveled to _him. _He was leaning up against the food table, sipping casually from a soda. Pai.

A gave a soft smile before greeting everyone and giving the twins a glare of course. "TARU-TARU! Dance with me!" Pudding cried, grabbing the small alien and pulling him out into the center of the café.

He squirmed a bit, causing everyone's attention to focus on the awkward pair.

I took this chance to walk over to Pai. "How did they get you 3 here?" I asked quietly, taking a seat next to him.

"Well…let's just say the twins have very _odd _ways of giving a message…"

"They used crop circles, didn't they?"

"It wasn't even a circle…" He sighed, causing me to chuckle lightly. "Why, Zakuro, shouldn't you be thanking someone?" The twins appeared next to me, hopeful looks on their faces.

"Hmm…I suppose I'll let you off the hook…" They giggled, giving each other high fives. "…For now…" that made them shrink back with wide eyes.

Pai snickered at the display of horror on their faces and I joined in. "It…really is good to see you again." Pai came out of his laughter, causing me to faintly blush. "And I to you."

We became surrounded by comfortable silence. This…was probably the best celebration I've ever been too. And I have _them _to thank.

"Happy Easter everyone!"

I could get used to parties like this.

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know its more Zakuro then usual. i just felt like she didn't get enough time in the actual story<strong>

**Zakuro: . . . .**

**Vanilla: you admitting that...willingly...is sad**

**whatever, i tried my best with what i had.**

**Cream: when will the next special be?**

**how should i know? i barely keep track of my own birthday, you expect me too know holidays?**

**Cream & Vanilla: . . . . .**

**er...nevermind...**


	42. Chapter 42: Rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey everyone. Long time, no see, no special. I know, disappointing, it's a notice, not a chapter. But I've got some news folks. Whether it be good or bad is up to you.**

**THERE IS TO BE NO SEQUEL!**

**I know. Sad. But in all honesty, i have no time, too many Stories (between Sword Art Online, Blue Exorcist, Vampire Knight, Pokemon, MLP, and BRS), and making plots just takes to much brain power. But never fear, for I have something marvelous planned for all of you who still love this story.**

**IT'S BEING REWRITTEN!**

**That's right, many months after completion I read through it all (and withheld from barfing) and decided 'it's my first story, they're always just alittle bad' but I've had many of you message me and ask for sequel's (one even asked to make it themselves X_x) and decided, why not? It's got more reviews then any other story.**

**So, you could say i had a YOLO moment.**

**Look forward to the post of The New Enemy (I wanted a different title while my editor thought it would be terrible. We reached a compromise) soon.**

**On a side note- the updates might be slow, though, that's all my stories because i usually just update whenever the heck i want to xD**

**AZURE OUT!**


End file.
